Magical Equations
by Wolf Jade
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sakura’s mother was said to be a witch, and because of that Sakura, her brother, and parents where run out of Tomoeda. They decide not to stay in Japan so they went to Hong Kong, where Sakura’s family finds trust in the Li clan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, I don't, but I wish I did. I'm just kidding. I don't make any money off of my fics, so I can't be sued.**

**Summery: Sakura's mother was said to be a witch, and because of that Sakura, her brother, and parents where run out of Tomoeda. They decide not to stay in Japan so they went to Hong Kong, where Sakura's family finds trust in the Li clan.**

Yes I am back with a new fic, and this one is different then all of my other ones. As you can tell, cuz this one deals with witches and magic.  
Sakura is 16, Syaoran is 17, Tomoyo is 16, Eriol is 17, Jade is 16, Mei Lin is 16. They are all seniors in high school. Touya is 21, Yukito is 21, Kaho is 20, and Nakuru is 22. They are all juniors in college.

**Prologue**

Flashback

**Sakura's POV**

I found myself walking down a long dark street towards home. I looked around in wonder, for at this time there are still lights on in houses, but now there is not. I looked behind me and saw that there was a crowd of people heading towards my families house at the end of the street. I started to run so I could warn my parents, and brother. I ran up to the yellow house I have called my home for the past 16 years. I pushed open the door and saw my parents in the living talking with my older brother Touya.

"There is a crowd of people heading this way." I shouted as I burst into the house.

"I feared this might happen." My mother declared as she ran up the stairs. "Sakura, come with me."

"Feared what might happen mommy?" I asked as I followed her up stairs.

"They think I'm a witch, we must hurry and pack. We must leave as soon as possible." She said as she grabbed my duffel bag and suitcase from the hall closet. "Go pack your cloths and your valuables and please hurry. I'll get my stuff. Fujitaka, Touya, hurry up and pack."

My mother threw the suitcase and duffel bag belonging to my brother in his room, and Touya ran up the stairs to start packing. My father was still downstairs and I head him rummaging in the living room looking for something. I just shrugged and started to throw my clothes neatly into my suitcase. When the clothes packing was done I closed the suitcase and put it on my floor near the door, so I would remember it.

"Touya, help your sister finish packing." My father said as he came up stairs an envelope in his hand.

"Why she can pack herself, and I need to find my photo of Kaho. I know I left it on my desk but its not there anymore." Touya said.

"Fine, do what you want but hurry we don't have much time." Father said going into his room across the hall from mine.

I picked up my photo album, and put it in my duffel bag, and put the Sakura book next to it, and put in my china horse, china jewelry box, and my paints in the bag on top of the Sakura book to hide it. Then I put my makeup, my hair brush, and comb, and then my hair things, like shampoo, hairspray, conditioner, and lotions for my skin. I zipped the bag up and grabbed my small black backpack that I used as a purse, I made sure my wallet was in there with my license, and that I had plenty of money. Then as I turned to bring my bags down, I saw a picture frame peaking out from underneath my bed. I went towards it and pulled it out and saw that it was Touya's picture of Kaho.

"Touya, I found the picture of Kaho, under my bed, where you stashed it so your girlfriend wouldn't see it." I shouted to him from the hall.

"What, oh Arigato Kaijou." Touya said grabbing the frame from me.

I kicked him in the shins and then stomped on his foot, and the thing was I had heels on, so it hurt double time. He shouted out in pain and my father and mother laughed.

"Sakura no Kaijou." I shouted, and then went back to bring my bags down to the car.

As I got downstairs I looked out the window and saw that the crowd had gotten larger and thatthey where nearing the house quickly. I quickly went to the garage and out my bags in the back of the Black Toyota 4runner. I then ran back into the house to warn my parents.

"They're getting closer." I warned, "and they're even larger. We have to hurry."

My mother ran down the stairs and over to my father who was packing up my mothers china plates and silverware, my brother came down the stairs, with his suitcase and mothers, and his duffel bag and mothers. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my father suitcase and duffel bag and ran out to the car to put them in. My mother placed a box in the back that she said was full of the china and silverware. My father came out a few minutes later followed by Touya and they both had boxes filled with photos. I ran into the house and shut off the lights and locked the front door.

"Sakura hurry up, we have to leave now." My mother shouted into the house from the garage.

"I'm coming." I shouted as I made sure the house looked like we where all asleep, then I ran out of the house into the garage and into the back seat next to Touya.

Touya was just putting on his seatbelt, I put mine on and we started down the driveway and away from the crowd. We went the opposite way away from the crowd, and we where gone from the house.

"So why are we leaving?" I asked. "Why is this happening?"

"They think I'm a witch because I can heal people with herbs." My mother answered, "so they want to run us from town, which they have succeeded in doing."

* * *

Thanks for reading this and please review, it would help me a lot, and please read my other fics. So press that blue button, and I will except constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES. 


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own this plot and I own the people you don't know.

**Chapter 1**

**Syaoran's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the sun beating down on me through the green curtains. I sat up and got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for school. I turned on the shower and hopped in. After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on my bathroom door, and then the door opened and my cousin Jade came in, not looking at me but at the closet on the other side of the bathroom.

"I ran out of soap and you're the only one with soap that smells good so I'm borrowing some until I go out and buy some." Jade said pulling out a bar of soap from the top shelf of the closet.

"Fine, go ahead." I said and she smiled and left the room.

I smirked and went back to washing my hair. Jade is the only one who I can ever really feel free around to show my emotions. Jade and I have been training together since she was 3. I was four and she always wanted to do what I did, and I have to say she is better then me at controlling her powers or her elements as the elders call it. She's also better with using the staff when we train with them. But I'm better with martial arts.I turned the shower off and got out rapping a towel around my waist.

I quickly pulled on the navy blue pants and white shirt that where part of the schools uniform. I slid my feet into the black shoes I had to wear and threw the tie around my neck so I would remember to tie it later. I grabbed the navy blue jacket and slung my black backpack over my right shoulder and ran out of my room and down the long red and blue decorated hall to the grand stairway. I ran down them and into the dining room where everyone but Jade was waiting and eating breakfast.

"Good morning son, how did you sleep?" Mother asked as she looked up from her food.

"Wonderful mother and good morning to everyone." I forced out.

Just then the door burst open and Jade ran in her long wet hair hanging limp around her face. She dropped into the chair nearest to the door and slumped down.

"Nice of you to join us, Jade." Mother said.

"SorryAuntie, I had to search the house for soap." Jade replied as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"As usual, you always have to . . ." Mother was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Jade opened her backpack and pulled out a black with red flames decorated cell phone. She looked at the name and pressed end and turned the phone off and dropped it into her red backpack. Mother sighed and went back to eating. I got up and went over to Jade who was gulping down a glass of orange juice.

"Jade we have to go now, or we'll be late for school." I said and she leapt up and followed me out of the dining room after giving mother a quick kiss and hug.

We walked down a long red hall that had pictures of relatives littered on the walls. As usual Jade stopped at the picture of her dead family members, her mother, and father. She then resumed walking behind me and we walked through an open door and into the wide and huge 50 car garage.

I walked towards a black Ford explorer and was about to open the door when I realized jade wasn't on the passenger side. I looked around and saw her holding a pair of keys, that went to her silver Ford Mustang convertible. I smirked and walked over and got into the passenger seat and waited for her to get in and start driving. She hopped in and started the car and we went through the open garage door and down the long winding driveway and out through the open gates. Jade turned right and we started on the 20 minute drive to school.

"So why decide now to start driving again?" I asked.

"What I drive I just haven't driven this car for awhile and I wanted to and plus the explorer just is to big for me." Jade said.

"Yea, of course it is, your such a small and helpless creature." I retorted and Jade punched me hard in the side.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the school and we both jumped out. We didn't even give each other a second look as we went to our respective groups. Jade is part of the group called the outcasts, who everyone stays away from. I'm part of the popular group that always picks on the outcasts. So in other words I pick in my favorite cousin. But she doesn't care, that I know.

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Naoto, Koji, how's everything." I said as I ran over to them.

"We're fine, and I guess you never got Drave's call this morning." Koji said and I groaned.

"So that's who called when I was in the shower this morning. Grr, I have to kill that baka." I responded as I looked at the group who wasn't wearing the school uniform, but black pants and assortments of different colored and styled shirts.

"I guess I should have called before you went in the shower uh?" A voice asked from behind me and I turned around and nodded a yes.

"it would have been nice, since you know when I go in the shower since I'm in the shower the same time every fucking day." I hissed.

"Kasshu-san, that's no way to talk." A voice said and I turned around and swore in my head once I saw the principle standing there.

"Sorry, Yausho-san, I'm not having a good day." I said quickly but he believes me I could tell as he looked at me.

"Yes, and I see you are the only one of this group that dressed for school the right way, in the uniform, so I will let you off this time and this time alone." Yausho-san said looking around at us.

The principle walked away and we all let our breath out. Just then the bell rang and we all shrugged and ran inside to our respective homerooms. I am unfortunately in a homeroom without my friends and with all the popular kids. The one word that always comes to mind when I stand outside that room is _Torture_.

I opened the door after saying bye to my friends and stepped in only to be hit by a paper ball. I clenched my fists and walked towards my seat in the back corner near the windows. I plopped down and waited for the teacher to come in and start attendance.

"Class we have a new student today. I would like you all to be nice and if I even hear of any of you being cruel, you will be punished accordingly." Sugiyama-sensei said looking around at all of us, her eyes resting on me and I gulped and smiled.

**Sakura's POV**

I stood outside of the classroom and waited for the teacher to welcome me in. The door opened and she waved me in. I bowed to her and then to the class and as I straightened up I saw a girl in the corner looking at me with a weird glare.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said and I smiled again.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm from Tomoeda. That's a place in Japan." I said and this one girl in the front row was looking me over.

I looked again at the girl in the back and saw that she was dressed in the school uniform, navy blue knee length skirt, white blouse, and navy blue blazer. On her feet she wore not black shoes, like everyone else, but white sneakers, with red laces. Her long elbow width amber hair was down, but pulled off of her face with a white headband.

"Kinomoto-san you will be sitting next to Kasshu-san, and she will show you around the school, since she is in all of your classes. Kasshu-san please raise you hand." Sugiyama-sensei said and the girl in the corner raised her hand.

I went over and sat down at the desk next to her and I saw that she had an amethyst ring on her left hand, and an emerald ring on her right held by a gold band. She had a silver cross with a rose and vines engraved necklace around her neck. Also on her neck she had a black tattoo choker and a silver chain holding a silver ring encrusted with small stones of jade and moonstones. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then she held out her hand and said, "Kasshu Jade, its nice to meet you Kinomoto-san."

"Please Kasshu-san call me Sakura." I said and she nodded, and it was then I noticed her eyes where an unusual color of gray. They where more silver then anything else.

"Only if you call me Jade, Kasshu-san makes me feel old." She said and by then we where on our way to phys ed.

We walked into the girls locker room and almost immediately I was pulled away from Jade, who was pulled in another direction by some girl who she obviously knew. I pulled away from the girl who had grabbed me and glared at her. It was the girl from the first row.

"You shouldn't hang out with Kasshu, she's a slut. Her mother we hear work's for the Li family as a servant. Your better off with us for friends." The girl said.

Just then she glared at something behind me and I turned and saw Jade standing there an angry glare on her face.

"For your information Tomoyo, my mother and father are dead. I'm related to the Li family." At that the girl turned Tomoyo started to laugh.

"You know something Kasshu, you are so totally lying. Syaoran would never be related to a Subeta like you." Tomoyo hissed.

(Subeta means bitch)

"You make me laugh, you really do." Jade responded as she walked past Tomoyo and opened a locker.

"Jade." A warning voice said from behind me.

"Mei Lin, I'm not going to do anything." Jade said pulling out a pair of red shorts and a black tank top.

"Why don't I believe you?" Mei Lin asked.

"Cuz I always lie about that stuff, but I'm not lying now, I'll let Eriol take care of her." Jade said and I just stood there perplexed.

* * *

**Edited April 10, 2005**


	3. 2

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I only owned the plot and the characters you don't know.**

_Now on with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this_.

**Chapter 2**

**Tomoyo's POV**

"Who does that Subeta think she is?" Rika asked as she opened her gym locker after we got out of class.

"I don't give a care who she thinks she is, but she can't possibly be related to Syaoran." Naoko said slamming her locker shut after placing her things inside.

"Just remember Syaoran is mine and we need to have Kinomoto on our side. We need her to make us more popular." I said as I stuffed my clothes in the locker.

There was a slight cough behind me and I turned only to see Kinomoto standing there with a slightly bemused smile on her face.

"I'm not dumb and I don't like to be used. So you can just ditch that stupid idiotic plan of yours and go to hell." Kinomoto said anger flashing in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, are you ready to go? We have some time before period two.The teacher said we could leave so I can show you the school." Jade said showing up behind Kinomoto a glare evident on her face, that was as usual directed at me.

"Go away whore," I said to Jade who rolled her eyes, "Can't you see that I'm talking to Kinomoto here."

"You aren't talking to me, I was talking to you." Kinomoto said and then turned to Kasshu. "Let's go, are your friends joining us?" Kinomoto indicated pointing to Mei Lin.

"Hai." Kasshu said in Japanese.

'What did she say, I only know Subeta. What did she say.' Iasked myself.

"You know Japanese?" Kinomoto exclaimed astonished.

"Yea, my father's side of the family is Japanese, my mother's side of the family is Chinese." Jade explained as they walked away.

"I hate them both." Rei said as she came over.

"You and me both." I replied fuming on the inside.

**Syaoran's POV  
**  
I walked out of Math only to see Mei Lin andJade talking to the new girl, and the new girl was laughing at whatthey were saying. Jade smiled and nodded at something the new girl said, and then pointed to a room and said something.

"Jade." I said walking towards them now being able to talk with her as a cousin, then trying to keep my popular status. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend."

"Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, my cousin, the guy who everyone goes gaga over." Jade said introducing us to each other, as I checked to make sure no one was around.

"Hi, Li-san." Kinomoto said to me bowing.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san, and I'm sure you already got the 'join our group, leave her behind' talk." I said and she nodded and Jade turned away.

"Yes, I did." Kinomoto said.

"Did she ever." Mei Lin replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, Jade is the one person who cares about how people feel on the inside, not how they act on the outside, so I must say, you have one hell of a friend." I said. "Ihave togo or the teacher will kill me."

I turned after they waved and ran off to the classroom. I opened the door and walked into only to see the teacher handing out homework. I plopped into my seat and opened my homework notebook and started to write the homework.

"Li-san, here is your homework." The teacher said placing a paper on my desk.

"Thank you." I said and the bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat just like everyone else.

"Syaoran." A voice shouted and I turned around to see my best friend Takashi walking towards me his girlfriend Lila hanging on his arm.

"Hey, Takashi, Lila." I said as we walked towards each other. "Are we going to go to the pep rally or ditch it?"

"Well I personally have to go, I am the lead cheerleader, but I don't really care if you go or not." Lila said pushing a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Well, I don't know about you Syaoran, but I'm going." Takashi said placing his arm around Lila's shoulders.

"Sure why not, it will be fun." I said and we started to walk towards the gym.

**Sakura's POV  
**  
"Pep rally?" I asked.

"Yea, they suck, but we have to go, since my friends and I are already in trouble today, I don't think it would be a good idea to ditch it." Mei Lin said as she joined us at Jade's locker.

Jade smiled and slammed her locker shut, twisting the lock to the right. She leaned up against it and a few guys came over and stood around us. One guy I could tell was checking me out. He had navy blue hair and azure eyes. He was wearing a black pair of pants, black sneakers, and a green shirt with the words Made written in red across it. The other guy with him looked at Mei Lin and he was wearing black pants, and a red Puma shirt. The other was wearing dark navy blue pants, and white shirt with Linkin Park written on it with black marker.

"Who's your friend, Jade?" The navy blue haired guy said.

"Eriol, this is Kinomoto Sakura, she's a new student." Jade said introducing me to him.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san, I'm Hiiragazawa Eriol, but you can call me Eriol." The navy blue haired guy said bowing and I did the same.

"I'm Chao." The guy who was looking at Mei Lin said. "The one in the Linkin Park shirt is Michael."

"Please just call me Sakura, that goes for all of you." I replied and smiled at them.

"I hate to break up this little happy get together, but we have to get to the gym, if we don't want to be in trouble." A voice said from behind me, and I turned and saw someone our age, dressed in dark navy blue pants, black sneakers, and a green Good Charlotte shirt, his dark brown hair was spiked, and the tips and roots of his hair were red.

"Yea, whatever Drave." Jade said and started to lead me towards the gym, going past Drave, as we walked.

**At the end of school**

"Jade." I shouted running out of the school after her.

She turned around and smiled at me and waved me towards a wall near the schools entrance. I nodded and started over there. Jade made it there before me and she jumped to the top of the wall and sat down next to Eriol.

"Sakura." Eriol greeted me as he and Jade pulled me up next to them.

"My cousin is taking his sweet time." Jade remarked looking towards the school's front door where Syaoran was standing talking to his friends. "That's it. I'm going to be late for work if he talks anymore." Jade leapt down and ran towards Syaoran. "Syaoran, get that ass in gear or we'll be late for work and Auntie Yelen won't like that one bit."

"Crap, I forgot about work." Syaoran shouted waving bye to his friends who smiled and nodded hello to Jade before they walked off.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as they stopped right below us.

"Syaoran-kun." I said and jumped down, next to Jade as everyone awwed.

"Hey Sakura do you think you could come to our house with us? I want to introduce you to my aunt and my cousins." Jadeasked and I nodded.

"Sure just let me tell my brother." I said, "Jade why don't you come with me, he likes to know those people whose house I'm going over."

"Yup, lets go." Jade said and threw a pair of keys at Syaoran who caught them and started towards the student parking lot.

We started towards the Toyota Highlander and when we got there my brother who was leaning up against the passenger door stood straight up. He looked at Jade with a curious gleam in his brown eyes.

"You took your sweet time Sakura, mom said we have to hurry if where going to look for a house. So lets go." Touya said opening the passenger door.

"Touya I'm sorry, but Jade wanted to know if I could meet her family and see her house." I wined really wanting to go to Jade's and Syaoran's.

"Kinomoto-san," Jade said bowing, "If you are looking for a place to stay, your family can stay with mine, we have plenty of room."

"No, we couldn't put your family out." Touya said and Jade smirked.

"As I said we have plenty of room and I mean that when I say it." Jade said, "Just follow my car to the house as Sakura called it. We can call your parents when we get there. I won't take no for an answer."

"But . . ." Touya started.

"Get in that car and follow the silver Toyota spider that's coming towards us." Jade said and started to pull me towards the convertible.**_

* * *

_**

**Edited April 10, 2005**


	4. 3

_Thanks for the reviews:  
_  
**Mei fa-chan:** Thanx for your review, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**The-Wolf-of-Stars:** Yeah, one of my favorite authors reviewed my fic. salutes I hope you don't have to come after me. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fics cuz they would already be in the manga. I do own, plot and Jade, Naoto, Koji, Atashi, Drave, Terri, Rei, Michael and Chao.  
**  
**Chapter 3  
**  
**. . . Jade' s POV . . .**  
  
We got into the convertible, and Syaoran moved into the back seat so I could drive, and Sakura could be in the front. I put the car in drive and we started down the street with Touya following us. A few minutes later I put my blinker on and we turned onto the street our mansion is on. I heard Sakura gasp when I pulled up in front of the mansion's gate, and heard my cousin laugh.  
  
I leaned over and punched in the gate's code on the keyboard I had on the dashboard. The gate swung open and I drove through, Touya behind us. I puled up in front of the garage and pulled the keys from the ignition, turning the car off.  
  
"We're here." Syaoran said opening his car door.  
  
I opened mine, and Walked around the car and opened Sakura's since she was still in shock. I smiled as she stumbled out of the car and heard my cousins laughter as I turned to watch Touya get out of the Toyota.  
  
"Still think we won't be able to fit you in our house?" I asked leading them to the front door.  
  
"You said house, not mansion." Touya managed to squeak out.  
  
I started to laugh and Syaoran joined me. I opened the door and we walked into the grand hallway, and I saw Wei walking down the hall.  
  
"Wei!" I called out and he turned around.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Jade?" he asked.  
  
"Can you find Auntie Yelen for me and tell her to meet us in my room." I said and he nodded bowing.  
  
"Thanks Wei." Syaoran shouted.  
  
I smiled and led them up the stairs, down the hall to the right and past about 20 rooms before I stopped in front of the door leading into my black, red, and silver decorated room. I pushed open the dark cherry door and walked in, holding the door open for Sakura and Touya.  
  
"Wow." Sakura said. "I thought you meant bed room, not office."  
  
"My bedroom is on the floor above this one." I said, "Syaoran's is down the hall from mine."  
  
I walked towards the desk and picked up the cordless phone and walked back, holding it out to Touya. He took it from me and dialed a number.  
  
"Mom, its Touya." He said, "I'm at Sakura's friends house." He started to pace, "She wants you to come over." He paused, "Sakura's friend, wants you and dad to some over." He started to pace again, "I can't tell." He ran his hand through is dark brown hair. "46 Clow Crescent. Ok see you in a few."  
  
"So they're coming." I asked taking the phone from him, just as the door opened.  
  
"You asked for me to come here?" Yelen said coming in, not looking too happy at all.  
  
"Yes Auntie Yelen, I wanted you to meet Kinomoto Sakura and her brother Touya." I said pointing to each person.  
  
"Hello, are you by any chance related to Kinomoto Nadashiko?" Auntie Yelen asked.  
  
"Yes, she's our mother." Touya said a note of alarm creeping into his voice.  
  
"Wonderful." Auntie Yelen exclaimed and a smile showed up on her face.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked looking at Syaoran who shrugged.  
  
"Jade, Kinomoto Nadashiko is your godmother." Auntie Yelen explained, "Your mother and her where best friends."  
  
I must have looked shock because Syaoran put his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear,  
  
"That's strange, how come we never knew this?" he whispered to me, and I just stood there.  
  
**. . .Sakura's POV . . .  
**  
"What do you mean, I've never heard about Jade before today?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, that's to bad, you and Jade where hard to separate when you where younger. It took Touya and Syaoran minutes to tare you to apart so that you could leave and go home." Yelen explained.  
  
I looked at Touya and he looked just as confused as I feel. Jade looked at Yelen, then at Touya and Syaoran and a huge smile showed on her face.  
  
"I remember now, Sakura would always being a pink dress, white Mary Jane's and her hair would be in pig tails held with pink and white ribbons." Jade said and Syaoran coughed.  
  
"That was Sakura." He said an amused smile on his confused face.  
  
"Yes . . ."Jade started but was interrupted by the door opening and Wei appearing.  
  
"Mistress Yelen, Mistress Jade, the Kinomoto's have arrived." Wei announced.  
  
"Well show them in." Yelen said walking to the door.  
  
"Sakura, Touya." Mother said walking into the room, a strange look on her usually happy and cheerful face.  
  
Father walked in behind her and he looked somewhat angry. He stood behind Mom and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Kinomoto?" Jade asked somewhat worried.  
  
"Hai." Mom said turning to Jade. "Oh my god."  
  
"what's wrong dear?" Dad asked.  
  
"It's Rain's Daughter Jade." Mom said shock evident on her face. "How is your mother and father?"  
  
Jade bowed and took the chair from the desk and placed it near mom and motioned for mom to sit. Mom took the chair and sat down, with dad still standing behind her.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, I have bad news." Jade said and I sadness in her eyes. "Mom and Dad are dead, they died a few months ago."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Mom said starting to cry as she got up and hugged Jade.  
  
"It's all right, I've gotten over it as best as can be." Jade said and then looked at her watch. "Gomen, but Syaoran and I have to get going. We're five minutes late for work."  
  
"That's' alright." Mother said.  
  
"Crap." Syaoran hissed and then was hit over the head by Jade's purse.  
  
"Please feel free to stay here as long as you need, I'm sure Auntie Yelen will let you." Jade said grabbing a jacket from the closet.  
  
"Of course they can stay here. I will let Jade show you your rooms when she gets back from work." Yelen said having a 'not taking no for an answer look on her face' making mom sigh.  
  
"If its alright with my husband." Mom said and father nodded.  
  
"For now at least, till we find a house that can work for us." Father said.  
  
By now Jade and Syaoran where long gone. I smiled and sat down on the couch and ducked when my brother dove over the couch and sat down. I grabbed the remote and heard laughter behind us as Yelen and mom talked about us when we where younger.  
  
**. . .Syaoran's POV . . .**  
  
We ran into the limousine waiting outside and I pulled a bag from under the seat and Jade did the same. She went to one end of the limousine and I did the same, minutes later Jade plopped down beside me wearing a black skirt, a red tank top and a black blazer, with red and black high heels.  
  
"We need to stop being late." Jade said running a brush through her amber hair.  
  
"I agree, if we keep on being late, I swear the elders will put us in coma with there magic." I declared straightening my navy blue blazer.  
  
"You mean you'll be in coma." Jade said a laughing look in her eyes.  
  
"Hardy har har." I sneered smirking.  
  
"Oh shut up." Jade hissed, just as the limousine stopped in front of Matrix Inc. "I'll see you when we pick you up."  
  
I got out of the limousine and watched as it drove away with Jade talking on her cell phone. I turned around and walked into the building and waved hello to the receptionist and walked into the elevator pushing floor 123. The doors opened and I stepped out into the green lobby, of the floor I work on.  
  
"Li-san, Ling-san is waiting for you in your office, and he seems mad." Kino-san said standing up as I walked towards her.  
  
"Thank you Kino-san." I said, and then stopped as I started to open the door to my office, "If Jade calls tell her I'll call her back as soon as I can."  
  
"Of course Li-san." Kino-san said writing that down on a pad of paper.  
  
I walked into the office and saw Ling-san sitting down an annoyed look on his old wrinkled face.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ling-san, car trouble." I said walking towards my desk.  
  
"Right, likely story. "Ling said and I rolled my eyes in my head. "Your cousin, Jade, is more punctual, you should try to be like her."  
  
"What I do is none of your concern, Ling, Jade is her own person, as I am my own person. I do not like how you talk to me, and I'm sure Jade would not like that you talk of her." I hissed sitting down.  
  
**. . .Jade's POV . . .  
**  
I walked into the martial arts center and was immediately ambushed by the kids that are students there. I smiled and raised my hand to calm everyone down. A few of the kids listened but other just kept on running around me.  
  
"Please calm down, I know I'm late, but it couldn't be helped." I said smiling as al the children stopped to listen. "So what do you say, we get to work."  
  
All the kids leaped into the air and started to run towards the room where I teach them. I walked through after them and saw all the equipment set out in the places I always put it and had to smile.  
  
"We put everything out, so you could start teaching us once you got here." Kira said putting her long cherry red hair into bun.  
  
"Thanks Kira, but you all know I don't like you to touch this stuff when I'm not around." I said and then I whipped around and faced the door. "Kids, I want you all to stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
"Yes, sensei." They all said in unison.  
  
_(I have them saying teacher in Japanese cuz that's how jade teaches them, she uses Japanese to help them learn more then just martial arts. My sensei did that also.)  
_  
I walked out into he hall and closed the door. I looked around and concentrated on and aura, closing my eyes. There, my eyes popped open and I ran down the hall towards the stairs leading upstairs. I ran up them and turned down the hall towards my office. I opened the door and almost immediately was hit by a blast of energy.  
  
"Shield." I said calmly and a purple shield appeared in front of me. "Reflect."  
  
"Sun shield." A voice said calmly and I smirked.  
  
"Wind bow." I said and a created by the wind appeared in my left hand. "Arrow of flame, come to my aid." An arrow of fire fitted to the bow and I let it loose.  
  
"Sun shield." The person said again. "Sun shadows."  
  
A black force hit me dead on before I could call upon shield. I hit a wall and looked at it only to realize I was in a dome, and the only way out was to win.  
  
"Flame attack." I hissed and a wall of fire hit the figure dead on but he didn't move an inch.  
  
"Sun bow. Sun arrow." The person said and an arrow came at me.  
  
"Water shield." I called out and seconds later the arrow hit the shield and evaporated. "That all you have."  
  
"Sun staff." And a staff appeared into the persons hands.  
  
"Elemental staff." I called and a staff woven with the elements showed in my hands.  
  
The person came at me and I move at the last possible second, and move around and hit the person in the back with my staff. I jumped up and barely missed the sun staff. I ducked and over my head sailed the stuff in an arc. I dove forward and hit the person in the knee's and then again in the ankles causing him or her to fall onto thee back. The dome retracted and light appeared into my room. I put my hand out and the person took it.  
  
"Nice to see you again." I said softly calling the staff back.  
  
"You to." said . . .  
  
**I'm very evil if you can't tell. I like creating cliffys, so if you don't like it I'm sorry, but this fic is going to be filled with them. Please review.  
  
Wolf Jade.  
  
p.s. how do you like my new name?**


	5. 4

_Hello readers, its time for chapter 4. Hehe I'm in a crazy mood. So please read and review. I mean review._  
  
**_Thanks to:_**  
  
**Bebopcrew1:** jeez, I was writing the chapter just slowly.  
  
**Mei fa-chan:** I really love ur reviews, thanks.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
**. . . Tomoyo's POV . . .  
**  
"Let's go see Syaoran." Rei said as we walked out of Rue 21. "He should be there."  
  
"No, we have to create a plan." I said, pushing the unlock button on my keys.  
  
"What do we have to plan?" Neko asked.  
  
"A way to get Syaoran, and to find out the truth of why Jade and him always came to school together." I said opening my car door.  
  
"Well, all we have to do, is show up at Syaoran's mansion, and ask for Jade. Then we'll know everything." Rei said opening the passenger side door.  
  
Rei got in and Neko opened the back door, also getting in. I got in on my side and started the car. I pulled out of the parking space and began to think about what Rei had said.  
  
"We'll go and do what Rei said. But not now, we'll wait till tonight." I said driving towards the street.

We pulled up inf ront of my house a few minutes later. I turned the car off and pulled the key form the ignition. Then i got out of the car, and neko and rei did the same thing. We walked towards the front door and i opened it.

"Tomoyo, your home." my mom said form the kitchen.

"Hello mother." I said as we walked towards the staris.

"Do your friends want any cookies, and soda?" mom asked.

"Yes mom, I'll come and get them in a few minues." I said as we began to run up the stairs.

"Alright dear, i'll have them waiting on the kitchen table." Mom called to us.

"Thank you mother." I called back.

**. . . Jade's POV . . .**  
  
"You to." said Ryu, my brother.  
  
I smiled and hugged him, then I gasped and grabbed him, running from the room. I stumbled slightly and then righted myself. I ran down the stairs and the hall and stopped in front of the classroom. I placed my hand on the doorknob and began to turn it, but stopped.  
  
"Do you want to watch?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." Ryu said.  
  
I opened the door and walked in and left the door opened. The students all flocked around me immediately and bowed. I smiled lightly and bowed also. Then I directed my attention to Ryu.  
  
"Class, this is my brother Ryu. He is going to be here watching us as we train." I explained. "Please say hi."  
  
"Hello, Ryu-sama." The class said as one.  
  
"Hello." He responded taking a seat on a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Class, today we will train with your magic." I said and everyone became confused.  
  
"I know you must think I'm crazy, but you all have a form of magic." I said, "I'm here to train you on the right way to use it."  
  
"I know I have magic, cuz my parents have magic." someone called from the back.  
  
**. . . Syaoran's POV . . .**  
  
"'I am sure she would not mind." Ling said.  
  
"Oh go to hell." I hissed.  
  
"I am not here to get you angry. No I'm here to talk about the combining of our two companies." Ling said waving me to my seat. "You mother wants our companies to be great together."  
  
"My mother does not own this company. I own it along with Jade." I declared. "My mother has no say in what happens to this company."  
  
"No, she doesn't but she does have say in who you will marry. You must remember that you are engaged to my daughter." Ling said as if it was nothing.  
  
"I remember telling you this once, that I will not marry your daughter, and now I tell you that this company with never be partners with your company." I almost shouted.  
  
"Oh but it will, remember, Jade is engaged to marry me." Ling said.  
  
"What?" I shouted, hearing this for the first time.  
  
"She is engaged to marry me." Ling stated a smirk playing on his lips. "Jade has no idea."  
  
"She will not marry you. Not if I can help it." I hissed dangerously close to beating Ling up.  
  
"Well, lets say that you have no say what so ever in what happens with Jade." Ling said.  
  
"Get out of my office, get out of my company, and I never want to see you screwed up face again. Leave now and I won't call security." I hissed as I moved towards him.  
  
**. . . Sakura's POV . . .**  
  
"Touya, what do you think of Jade?" I asked.  
  
"I think she's the best kind of friend anyone could ever have." Touya said as he looked sideways at me. "she cares for others and I think that's the best trait anyone could have."  
  
"What are you two up to?" mom asked sitting down next to me.  
  
"Nothing." Touya said reverting his gaze to the TV.  
  
"Mom, why is it that we got run out of Tomoeda? "I mean I know its cuz they think you're a witch, but you helped them." I asked.  
  
"I helped them yes, but strange things are at work, trying to rid the world of all magic that opposes them." Mom explained. "They want to be the strongest, they want no magic to be left, but there own."  
  
"So they want to kill all of us?" I asked.  
  
"No they want to harvest our magic." Mom said.  
  
"Harvest what?" Jade asked walking in with a man behind her.  
  
"Nothing, just talking about a show we saw a few nights ago." I lied and I saw Jade look at me.  
  
"Really, cuz I don't believe you and I don't think Jade does either. You're talking about Harvesting magic." the man with Jade said.  
  
"Ryu, do you think it's them?" Jade asked turning to the man.  
  
"Yes I do, and if it is, then they aren't save out in the world." Ryu said.  
  
"Then they are only save here." Jade said and turned to us. "You four will have to stay here in our mansion. You will be save only here, or with someone with the greatest magic, who you can trust."  
  
**Well here is this chapter, sorry it is so short, but I have been through a lot these past few day, and last week. Please review and I don't like flames.  
  
Jade. **


	6. 5

**_Thank you to:  
_**  
**Mei Fa-chan:** the only reviewer, hehe, here's the update.  
  
**_There is going to be a sort of dinner party in this chapter, so that's why a few people are wearing nice dresses and skirts. Just to warn you so you aren't confused._  
  
_On to the ficcie._**  
  
**Disclaimer: I own all those people in here who you have no clue about, I own the plot, but sadly I do not own CCS, Clamp does.  
**  
**Chapter 5**  
  
**_. . . Sakura's POV . . ._**  
  
"Alright, but why would they go after Touya and me? I mean we have no magic." I asked.  
  
"You have magic." Mom said, "Sakura you have the element of water, and Touya you have the element of fire. You both can also heal."  
  
"But how come we never knew of this?" Touya asked. "We've never used our magic before."  
  
"Yes you have, when you where younger you both used it. You almost burned the house down once, and would have if Sakura didn't stop it." Dad explained.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at that, and Touya growled at them. I smiled and looked down at the floor to hide me blush. Then Jade stood up and walked towards the desk. She picked up three keys and then turned back to us.  
  
"You all look tired, so why don't I show you your rooms. You can get settled in and I'll come for you when it's time for dinner." Jade said.  
  
"Sure." I replied and we all got up and followed her out of the room.  
  
She led us down the hall and up some stairs till we got to the third floor. She walked down another hall and then stopped at a door. She placed the key in the lock and opened the door.  
  
"Touya-san, I believe you will like this room." Jade said and he walked in and we followed.  
  
His room was huge, bigger then his old room and my old room put together. The bed was opposite us on the wall between two windows. The bed was a four poster bed and was made of oak. It had blue drapes coming down from the top of the bed. There was a desk on the wall near the balcony door that was also made of oak. It had a computer and a printer set on top. There was a chest of drawers next to us on the wall and on the other side of us was a small sitting area, with blue leather couches and chairs. There were two doors almost next to each other, one leading to the closet and the other to the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you, its cool." Touya said as he overcame his surprise.  
  
"Your welcome Touya-san." Jade replied smiling at his surprise. "Now onto the next room, which I think you will like Mr. And Mrs. Kinomoto, since it is the room you stayed in whenever you visited."  
  
We walked down the hall towards another room that was a little ways down from Touya's. As we walked we past a door that had a green and white Ying Yang on the top. I looked at Jade and saw that she was looking at me. I mouthed my question and she answered with 'Syaoran's room.' She turned the corner and we walked down the hall past a few more doors till we got to one with a heart painted in the upper left hand corner of the door. Jade opened the door and turned to us.  
  
"here you go Mr. And Mrs. Kinomoto." Jade said gesturing with her arm to make them go in.  
  
We walked into another huge room only this one was bigger then Touya's. The mahogany bed was angled at a corner with greenish blue drapes hanging down around it. There was a desk with a phone and a typewriter neatly placed. Next to us on the right was a chest of drawers and to the left were a couch and a dressing table. Across from the bed there was to doors one leading into the walk-in closet and the other into the bathroom. Next to the bed were the French doors leading out onto the balcony.  
  
"Arigato Jade." Dad said, as he looked around.  
  
"You welcome. Sakura lets go onto your room." Jade responded bowing.  
  
She lead me out of the room and down the hall and then up some stairs and down the hall again. As we past I looked at the door and we past a door with a red and silver flame in the corner. She stopped at the door across from that door and opened it.  
  
"Here we are and my room is right across the hall, the one with the red and silver flame." Jade said.  
  
I smiled and walked into my room and stopped in amazement. The cherry wood bed was set on the wall right ahead of me. The drapes were white and pink with cherry blossoms all over that reached the floor as they were draped over the canopy. There was a desk in a small alcove set up with a computer, a printer, and a small bookcase. Next to me on this wall was a small loveseat and a table. To the left of me was a dressing table, and on the wall next to the dressing table was a chest of drawers next to the door leading into the bathroom. On the wall near the alcove were the closet door, and the balcony door. I smiled and ran over to the bed which had pink pillows and white sheets along with a pink and white patchwork quilt.  
  
**_. . . Jade's POV . . .  
_**  
I walked into my room with its oak furniture. The bed being the main point of the room. It stood in the dead center of the room, not touching any walls. It had red and black drapes with silver flames attached to the canopy. Behind the bed were the doors leading to the balcony. Next to me on the right side of the room was a small desk with a laptop and printer. To the left of me was a dressing table and next to that was my weapons cabinet. I walked farther into the room and smiled when I saw my now finished alcove. It was decorated in navy blue and jade green unlike the bedroom area. The leather couch and leather chair was both deep navy blues, while the table was painted a jade green. The pillows on the couch and chair were both jade greens with navy blue stars in the dead center.  
  
"Time to get ready for dinner." I said to myself, not enjoying tht thought one bit.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and shed my clothes before jumping into the shower. A few minutes later I got out and rapped a huge green towel around me, before heading out into my room. I walked over to the closet and opened the door walking in. I pulled out and got into a black nylon ankle length dress, that had only one sleeve, and that was on the right shoulder. It showed my curves on top, but the material drifted away from my body from my waist down, giving it the look of a ballroom style dress. It had two layers of nylon from the waist down, and had a small black and silver chiffon shawl to rap around your shoulders. I slipped into silver high heels, and headed out the door to Sakura's room to help her pick something to wear for dinner.  
  
I knocked on the door and called "Sakura, I'm here to help you find something for diner."  
  
"The door's opened." Sakura called back and I opened the door and saw her looking through her closet for clothes. "Where did all these clothes come from?"  
  
"Syaoran's sister found out you where here and ambushed me for you size." I answered.  
  
"Oh ok." She said turning to me and she gasped at me.  
  
"What do I look horrible or something?" I questioned.  
  
"I didn't know it was a formal dinner." She squeaked.  
  
"Auntie Yelen is having guests over. I guess I forgot to tell you." I replied as my gaze shifted over her clothes before I found something perfect. "Here put this on." I said pulling two things out of the closet.  
  
"Ok." She said and went into the bathroom taking it along with her.  
  
I walked over to her dressing table and started to brush my hair with my things that I brought with me. I put my hair up in a stylish French twist leaving wisps of hair around my face. I pulled out my makeup and put it on, before turning to the door to see Sakura walk out.  
  
"Here put this on and do your hair and then your makeup. You should have enough time." I replied looking her over as she complied to what I said. "You look wonderful, now lets hurry downstairs before we're late."  
  
**_. . . Syaoran's POV . . ._**  
  
I stood near the fireplace in the dining room waiting for everyone to show up. Mother and my sisters were waiting near the door talking to a few of the guests. I looked up at the stairs and saw Jade standing at the top next to a goddess. Sakura. She was wearing a light pink skirt that reached the floor. The skirt flared out from the waist, and had a slight slit up the left side, that stopped right below the knee. Her top was also light pink, but it had reddish pink beads forming small cherry blossoms, on the shoulders. Her hair was down, but held back on one side by a pink butterfly clip. In other words she was a goddess. Jade was wearing a black ballroom style dress that looked knew, since I've never seen it before.  
  
"You can stop staring Syao-kun." Jade said appearing at my side with Sakura.  
  
"You look beautiful Jade." I said, and then looked at Sakura. "You look wonderful, I never knew someone could look so great in pink."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Oh no, why did she have to be here?" Jade hissed.  
  
"Who?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Tomoyo, and her friends." Jade said and I groaned while Sakura clenched her hands.  
  
"Joy." Sakura said as they walked towards us.  
  
**_. . . Tomoyo's POV . . ._**  
  
"I don't believe it, Kinomoto and Kasshu are here." Rei said to me and I looked around and saw them with Syaoran.  
  
"You can't be serious, how can she be here, she's not part of this family and her parent definitely can't be friends with the Li's." I hissed.  
  
"Look at what Kasshu's wearing?" Neko said.  
  
I looked at her and gasped. Then I looked at my friends, who were looking at me and then growled. I motioned for them to follow me, and they did. I saw Jade say something to Syaoran, and his face turned angry.  
  
"Well, well, well." I hissed. "What would a whore like you be doing here, wearing my dress?"  
  
Jade smirked, "You're dress? Can't be, have you looked at the tag. Do you even know who created this dress?" Jade laughed and Sakura joined in. "I would look at it before you say 'my dress.' You might be surprised."  
  
Jade turned around and showed me the tag and it read Li Xiefia.  
  
"So? Syaoran's sister created it." Rei said.  
  
"Jade, you're wearing my dress, I thought you wouldn't." a voice called form behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Li's older sister Xiefia walking towards us. She wore a red floor length ball gown, that was sleeveless. She had a black shawl draped over her shoulders in a fashionable manner. Jade smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Of course I'm wearing you're dress Xiefia. You're my cousin and I wasn't about to wear that green brocade dress again. I hate that dress." Jade said.  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised mother bought that for you." Xiefia said.  
  
"What, you know Li Xiefia?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Of course she does, I'm her cousin." Xiefia said looking at me. "That dress does nothing for you complexion. It looks great on Jade since I created it for her, but my agent got a hold of it."  
  
"Jade. Why aren't you wearing that green brocade I got for you?" A knew voice asked form the right.  
  
"Auntie Yelen, I'm not wearing it since Xiefia created this dress for me." Jade said.  
  
Just then the doors burst open and a figure clothes all in black, with a black hood covering their face walked in. A few of the women screamed, and men dashed forward, to this figure.  
  
**_. . . Jade's POV . . ._**  
  
"Xiefia get these three out of here." Syaoran hissed as he grabbed me and Sakura and ran towards the figure.  
  
"Yes, little brother. Come on, let's go." Xiefia said dragging them towards the back door as Fuutie dashed forward bring other non-magical guests towards the back of the mansion.  
  
"Jade, stay with Sakura." Syaoran ordered, and started to run off when I grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Why don't you stay with Sakura. It's very well known that my magic is better then yours." I said and then ran off towards the figure just as the figure sent a wave of electricity at Yelen.  
  
"Wind shield protect Yelen." I shouted and a shield appearing in front of Yelen as she tried to create her own shield.  
  
"Earth barrier." Syaoran shouted from behind me, and a barrier of wood and earth, stood in front of us, as Syaoran concentrated on his element.  
  
The figure raised its arm and pointed right at us and shouted, "Darkness bind them."  
  
Dark ropes came at us and Syaoran pushed be away and leapt over to the other side at the same time. Sakura stopped beside and I smiled to let her know I was alright.  
  
"Water spear." Sakura shouted and a spear with a tip of water appearing her hand.  
  
She aimed it at the figure and flung it at him or her, knocking the hood away for the face. A girl not more then 14 stood there, her eyes blank and motionless. I jumped in front of Sakura and Syaoran ran forward.  
  
"Earth bind her." Syaoran shouted, and ropes of earth went forward and bound girl.  
  
"Fire, burn that girl." Touya shouted running towards us as he sent a wave of flame right for the girl.  
  
The girl was engulfed in flame but when it subsided the girl was in one piece and the ropes lay at the ground. She was in the air floating there with a dark shield around her. I slammed my fist into the floor, swearing. With a wave of the girl hand a dark mass was headed right towards us. It hit me and I went flying backwards but never hit the wall. I looked around and saw Sakura in dark prison just like me. She was watching Syaoran as he pulled out a sword and started to get close to the girl.  
  
"Flame." Touya shouted as he tried to remove Sakura from the dark prison.  
  
"Wind arrow." I whispered and arrow appeared in my hand, "Fire bow." A bow of fire appearing in my hand and I fitted the arrow to the bow and let it fly, it didn't work.

* * *

**I hope you all like this. Please review and I need 4 reviews before I update this fic again.  
  
Jade.**


	7. 6

_I think I'm going to die because of all the reviews. Five Reviews for chapter 6. I'm so happy. **Faints   
**_  
**Black Wolf Girl:** _Please don't review like that again. If you miss a few chapters don't review everyone. Not that I didn't like it. Thanks.  
_  
**MiniSparky:** _I hope it's becoming interesting. Thanks for the review._  
  
**Shinsei Kokoro:** _Yay, one of my favorite authors reviewed. Thank you.  
_  
**Kawaii-cherryblossom-saku:** _Tomoyo won't stay the bitch for long. It will change. That's quite alright, I knew you would read it sometime since it was in your favorite stories list._  
  
**Sweetlove73:** _Here's the update you really, really wanted.  
_  
**_Chapter 6  
_**  
**Sakura's POV**  
  
"Touya watch out." I shouted and he jumped to the side to avoid being hit by a blast.  
  
I looked over at Jade and saw her leaning against the wall of the dark prison. She glanced over at me and her face held a worried smile. Then she jumped up and placed her hands in front of her.  
  
"Syaoran, the elders are coming." Jade shouted and I frowned confused.  
  
"Right." Syaoran shouted, before dodging a blast of dark energy.  
  
"Touya. Try to aim a spear right where my hand is." Jade shouted and Touya looked at her.  
  
"There is no way on hell, that I am going to throw a spear at you." Touya shouted angrily.  
  
"Touya do it." Mom shouted, "Jade knows what she's doing."  
  
Touya signed and created a spear and aimed it at the part of the prison that my hand was at. It hit the wall and the prison cracked. Enough, so that Jade could try to get out, but not enough for her to get out without using magic. Jade leapt backward hitting the back of the prison, before kicking the cracked part with the heel of her shoes, causing it to crack a little bit more.  
  
I looked over at Syaoran and saw him behind Touya kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach. Then he jumped up and over Touya's head aiming a dagger at the girl. It hit her in the arm and she pulled it out and flung it at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran." I shouted and my eyes widened when I saw Syaoran's mother jump in front of him.  
  
"Shield." She shouted, and deflected the dagger.  
  
I looked over at Jade and saw her give one last kick before falling out of the prison. She landed on her hands and vaulted onto her feet, before creating a spear and hitting the prison I was in, causing it to crack more then it did with Jade's on the throw. She aimed a kick at the prison and then switched to kicking with her left foot.  
  
"Sakura, you're going to have to get yourself out. I need to help them." Jade said seeing Mrs. Li hit the ground unconscious.  
  
"Right." I exclaimed before kicking the crack with all my might.  
  
It broke open and I stumbled out into Touya who stood waiting. I looked over his shoulder and saw Syaoran being blasted. Jade ran towards him and pulled him away into the hallway, before running back into the room. Her dress was ripped up to her knee on one side and on the other it was ripped to her thigh. She ran at the girl and jumped up into the air, a staff appearing in her hands. She brought it down on the girl and jumped away creating a shield as the girl sent blast towards her.  
  
"Hey Sakura, think you could help a little?" Jade shouted as she hit the wall for the third time that night.  
  
"Right," I shouted, "spear." A spear appearing in my hand and I flung it towards the girl.  
  
It hit her right in the shoulder and she glared at me before disappearing into the night. Jade got up and walked towards me as seven men walked into the room. Jade stopped and looked at them, and growled.  
  
"You took your fucking sweet time," Jade hissed before walking towards Yelen who was being treated by mother, "You alright Auntie Yelen?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, what about you?" Yelen asked rising to her feet, with mothers help.  
  
"Cuts, and bruises, nothing I can't handle," Jade replied rubbing her arm.  
  
**Jade's POV  
**  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Touya asked her, as he turned to face her.  
  
"Fine, a little shaken up, but I'll live," Sakura said before looking around the room in amazement.  
  
I looked around and saw that the elders, had fixed everything up. There were no more burnt marks on the wall, and no more holes. All the glass was cleaned up and the windows where fixed. Nothing was out of place.  
  
"Well, if it's alright with everyone, I'm going to take Sakura upstairs so we can go get some sleep. Xiefia is going to kill me, her dress is ruined," Jade said picking up her dresses skirt and surveying the rest of it.  
  
_(What is this world coming to. I have someone worry about a dress when everyone else is hurt)  
_  
"Yea, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Syaoran said sarcastically coming into the room.  
  
I laughed, "I am worried about you, but you know how Xiefia is with her creations."  
  
"Yea, crazy," Syaoran said leaning up against the wall.  
  
"You guys do realize we have school tomorrow right?" Sakura said all of a sudden and I groaned along with Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going to be the queen of black and blue," I said sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
Everyone started to laugh and I growled. Sakura smiled and pulled me to my feet, before dragging me up the stairs to our rooms. I pulled away when we get to the hallway our rooms where on and then smiled at Sakura before pushing her into her room and shutting the door. I ran into my room and shut and locked the door before Sakura even got across the hall to my room.  
  
I walked towards my bed and changed into my nightclothes letting the black dress hit the floor unceremoniously. I lay down on my bed and fell almost immediately into a deep dream.  
  
_Or it was more like a nightmare.  
  
I woke up almost immediately, shaking.  
_  
It was horrible, everyone was dead, lying in a room, even some people who had died years ago, lying in pools of blood.  
  
I sat up and hugged my knee's to my chest, before getting up and heading outside to the training ring.  
  
**Syaoran's POV  
**  
I walked up the stairs and headed to my room passing by Sakura's and Jade's rooms, before I got to my own. I pushed open my door, and walked into my very green room. I changed into my night clothes and then sat down at my desk and began my homework.  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
"It's open." I called and the door opened to reveal Ryu.  
  
"Syaoran." Ryu said quietly coming towards my desk.  
  
"Ryu, is something wrong?" I asked, stopping my homework.  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I have something to take care of." Ryu said looking down.  
  
"Why are you telling me instead of Jade?" I asked.  
  
"Jade will worry, I'm going to find information on this force who wants the magic." Ryu explained, "I want you to take care of her for me, make sure she doesn't come after me."  
  
"Sure, I will, don't worry," I replied, "Just be careful."  
  
"I will, and Syaoran, _don't let anyone come in between you and the person who you will love_." Ryu said before disappearing into the hall.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" I asked myself as I returned to my homework.  
  
**_Awhile Later  
_**  
I jumped slightly when I heard someone walking down the hall. I looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. I had been working for an hour. I looked up and saw Jade walk by the door without even looking in.  
  
"Jade?" I asked following her.  
  
"What Syaoran?" she responded stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" I questioned putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"To train. I can't sleep and I feel like tiring myself out by training," Jade said before pushing my hand from her shoulder, "don't worry, nothing will happen to me."  
  
She ran down the stairs and disappeared down the hall leading to the back of the house. I sighed and walked back to my room to get some sleep before school tomorrow.  
  
_Little did I know, that there would be no school tomorrow do to, something very strange happening._

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. It may seem very strange at the end with the dream, Ryu saying what he did, and the last few lines I just wrote. If it's confusing to you, then I'm sorry. But it's that way for a reason. Don't ask me why. Please review, remember no flames. Sorry that this chapter is so short.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Wolf Jade**


	8. 7

**_I'm getting more and more reviews. I'm so happy. I thought this fic would get about the same number of reviews as my other fics. But I guess I was wrong, since this fic is doing better then the others. Please keep reviewing. The reviewer responses will be at the end of the chapter._**

**_Chapter 7_**

**Sakura's POV**

"I hate school," I said walking down the stairs with Jade.

"You and me both." Jade replied putting her hair up into a braid. "Mornin', Syao-kun."

"Morning, Jade, Sakura," He said blushing.

Jade laughed and I looked at her clueless.

"What's so funny?" I asked lifting my schoolbag up onto my shoulder.

"Nothing." Jade responded quickly, "I just remembered something Drave said a few days ago."

"Oh," I said not believing her in the least.

**_(I guess I forgot to mention, Sakura is not dense in this, she just like everyone else)_**

We walked into the dining room and Jade plopped down next to Syaoran, and I sat next to her, beside Mei Lin. Jade downed the orange juice and started to eat the toast. As I ate the eggs, a guy came in from the hall and sat down across from Jade, picking up the orange juice as he sat.

"Didn't expect to see you eating with us, would have thought you would have been at work." Syaoran told him.

"Don't have to be in till 9 o'clock." He replied, starting to eat the eggs.

"Shiro, this is Sakura." Jade introduced, pointing at me. "Sakura, this is Shiro, my cousin. He's married to Xiefia."

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Shiro said, smiling at me.

"Likewise, Shiro." I responded.

"Shiro, what are you getting Xiefia for her birthday?" Jade asked, looking around to make sure she wasn't around.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"So I don't get her the same thing." Jade replied easily.

"I'm getting her an amethyst and diamond inlayed choker." Shiro answered, softly, leaning across the table to tell her.

"Wait, isn't that what you were looking at when we went to the mall to look for a present for mother?" Syaoran questioned and Shiro nodded.

"Then I know just what to get her." Jade mused, before turning to me, "Up for a little shopping adventure after school?"

"Sure, I need to get some new earrings anyway." I answered smiling at my mom when she came in.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted sitting down near Yelen.

"Jade we have to go or we'll be late for school." Syaoran said standing up suddenly.

"Oh right," Jade said getting up. "Bye, Auntie Yelen, Kinomoto-san, Shiro. See you all later." Jade said following Syaoran out the door. "Sakura you coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec." I called to her getting up. "Bye, everyone." I ran out the door, following Jade down the hallway where she stopped near a picture and whispered something before heading back down the hall to the garage.

"Syaoran, you can ride alone today, seeing has how I have to go shopping after school. Ja." Jade called to him before getting into a 2004 black Mercedes-Benz convertible.

I got in on the passenger side and barely shut my door before Jade pulled out of the garage and out onto the street. Jade reached over and pulled on her seatbelt, before pushing the button to put the roof down. I grabbed my seatbelt and put it on, fumbling a little because of the fast speed.

**Jade's POV**

After about 20 minutes we pulled into the school parking lot and parked beside a red Porsche. I shook my head and got out, letting my seatbelt fling against the door. I looked back and saw Sakura getting out, before almost slamming her door shut. I cringed at the contact of the door to the frame. I shook my head, pulling my backpack onto my right shoulder. Sakura stopped in front of me and then turned breathing heavily.

"We have company." She said and I peaked over her shoulder to see Tomoyo, Rei, and Naoko walking towards us, both with evil looks on their faces.

"I suggest we run to where my friends are, they'll protect us." I offered, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the fountain. "Pretend you didn't see them."

"Hey, over here Jade." Eriol shouted from his perch on the ground next to the fountain. "Hi Sakura."

"Sakura, Jade." Drave acknowledged, as he dug through his backpack.

"Eriol, Drave." Sakura replied, plopping down right near Drave.

"Hey." I greeted sitting down at the edge of the fountain. "Are you guys going to prom?" I asked.

"Don't know." Koji replied, coming up behind me.

I jumped, "don't scare me like that Koji, remember the last time you did?"

Everyone laughed, remembering what happened. I glared at them and Koji moved away a few steps. I turned my head towards Sakura and saw her talking to Drave. Drave was smiling and I frowned.

"Yes, I remember, I was limping for a week." Koji replied sitting down beside me, before putting his arm over my shoulders.

I leaned into him and saw Sakura look at me in amazement. I smiled at her and made a motion with my hands pointing towards the stairs. I saw her look over there and she blushed. Drave followed her gaze and he growled. I glanced over there and saw Syaoran watching us, with a frown on his face. Koji shifted and I slipped backward slightly, heading ever nearer to the water.

I smirked before saying "Oh, I forgot, I have to get something in my locker. Sakura why don't you come with me." I stood up fast, and took a step forward hearing the sound of a splash. "How was your bath?" I asked turning towards Koji.

"Cold," he answered getting up.

I smiled before taking off towards the school entrance. We walked through and then walked across the courtyard towards our lockers. We stopped at mine and I pulled it open, grabbing a black pencil case, and a white and red binder. Then I shut the door and we walked towards Sakura's which was down a few. She opened her locker and pulled out a pink and white pencil case and a green binder. Just then I heard voices coming towards us and I groaned.

"Well if it isn't the whore and her slutty friend." One of them said, and I whipped around and with one step Rei was on the ground.

"First off the only whore is you, and those are your slutty friends, and if I ever hear you say that to us again, you'll be sorry." I hissed, before walking off, with Sakura running after me.

**Rei's POV**

"Jade." Sakura called, as she ran after her.

"Was that a threat?" I asked as Naoko and Tomoyo helped me up. "Thanks girls."

"I think it was." Naoko said as she stared after them.

"No one threatens us and gets away with it." Tomoyo stated, her hands loosely clenched at her side.

"That's for sure." I hissed, brushing off my skirt. "They will both pay."

Just then the bell rang and we all ran towards homeroom. I pushed open the door and we walked in only to see Jade and Sakura over near the windows talking to some guy. He had dark red hair, and greenish-gold eyes. He was dressed in the customary school uniform, only his shirt had a few unbuttoned buttons at the collar.

"Jeez, so your parents moved you here, because they didn't like what was going on in Tomoeda?" Sakura asked him, her hand resting on the window ledge.

"Yea, I'm so glad I met you here though, after you and your family left Japan so suddenly without telling anyone." He answered, smiling.

"Atashi, I'll introduce you to my friends at lunch." Sakura said, and Jade smiled, her hand pushing back a few stray hairs.

"Rei, Naoko, Tomoyo, over here." Rika called from her perch at her desk.

"Hey Rika." We all greeted walking over to them, and I looked over my shoulder and saw Atashi following us with his eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

"Atashi?" I asked looking at him as he watched Tomoyo, and her friends walk towards another. "Don't bother with them, they have no respect for others, only to use people to gain popularity." I explained, and he looked back at us, smiling.

"Don't worry." He replied, before we all took seats near each other.

"We have a new student today so will everyone please welcome Kajima Atashi." The teacher said waving his hand towards Atashi who stood up and bowed, before taking his seat again.

I glanced over at Jade and saw here writing, err rather drawing in her notebook. I leaned over her way a bit and saw that she drawing the part of the morning when I had been sitting and talking with Drave. She looked over at me and smiled, before flipping back a page and showing me a picture with Tomoyo and the teacher kissing. I smiled and Jade flipped back to the one she was drawing and made a small design on the bottom of the page, before ripping it out of the notebook and handing it to me.

"Here." She whispered, closing her notebook.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up and ran towards the door. Jade stayed behind with us, and left when the room thinned out. Atashi and I followed and she waved to us, before heading to the right, away from the direction we had to go.

"She seems nice." Atashi commented as we watched her stop to talk to the art teacher before heading into the classroom.

"She is nice, and friendly. She was my first friend here until I met her friends, you'll like them all. Come on or we'll be late for study hall." I replied, walking down the hall towards the library.

**-- At Lunch --**

We walked into the cafeteria and I saw Jade waiting by the back wall that lead to the outside seating of the cafeteria. I waved to her and then went into line with Atashi. I grabbed a salad and a soda and then paid, waiting for Atashi, so he wouldn't get ambushed by Tomoyo and her gang. Of course my plan never worked.

"You name is Atashi right?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped beside him at the end of the counter, with her girls behind them.

"Yes, and if you excuse me, I have people waiting for me." Atashi declared walking towards me.

"Why don't you sit with us today, and we can tell you all about the school." Rika offered, placing some reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

"As I said, I have people waiting for me. They can tell me all about the school, so leave me alone." Atashi hissed stopped right near me, his eyes blazing.

I smirked at them and walked beside Atashi, leading him towards the door. We got outside and I looked around, but didn't see Jade anywhere. I turned towards Atashi and he was looking too. Just then I heard someone calling my name and I turned and saw Jade running towards us.

"Gomen, everyone decided to eat over by the fountain. They dragged me along before I could go get you." Jade said breathing heavily. **_(gomen, sorry)_**

She led us back towards the fountain and then she sat down beside Koji, whose clothes had dried, and was now sitting on the ground. I sat down beside Drave, and pulled the picture out of my pocket and showed it to him. He smiled before waving hi to Atashi, who was just standing there.

"Please take a seat anywhere." Jade told him, waving him towards the ground. "Lets see, the blue haired guy is Eriol, the one beside Sakura is Drave, the guy beside me is Koji, the two at the fountain are Michael and Chao. The girl with Chao is Mei Lin, and the girl walking towards us is Chiharu. Terri is sick today so you'll meet her tomorrow. Naoto is at a drama club meeting, but you'll meet her soon." Jade introduced, before picking up a French fry from Koji's tray.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Atashi, a friend of Sakura's." He replied, bowing to them all.

"Atashi." Everyone greeted.

**-- End of the day --**

I walked out of the building and saw Jade talking to a young girl, over by an oak tree. The girl jumped up and ran off across the street to the elementary school. Jade turned and smiled at me before heading for the wall. Atashi was already over there talking with Koji and Drave. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped before turning around to see Chiharu and Mei Lin both standing there with Naoto, whose reddish-blond hair was up in a twist.

"Hey guys." I greeted as we began our trek across the lawn to the wall. "How was drama club Naoto?"

**_(Just to tell you a few days has past since the last chapter, so Sakura is pretty well aquatinted with everyone)_**

"Sucked, Tomoyo and her gang decided to crash it. The male lead was totally obsessed over her and he stumbled over all his lines." Naoto explained, her eyes flashing.

We stopped below the wall and jade jumped down, before grabbing Mei Lin, Chiharu, and Naoto, and pulling them along to the parking lot. I looked after them amused, until Jade turned and yelled at me.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, tapping her foot.

I jumped and took off, beating them to Jade's convertible. I hopped in the passenger seat and the other girls got into the back. Jade got in and we all buckled up, as Jade took off down the road towards the mall.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In my opinion this chapter is still to short, but I'm having trouble thinking us idea's for it. So please help me, that is if you want to. I'll tell you the couples in the next chapter. Please review, remember NO FLAMES, and I do except constructive criticism, as long as its not to harsh. Oh I messed up where i say naoto, i mean naoko for Tomoyo's gang._**

**_Wolf Jade._**

**_Reviewer Responses:_**

**Crystalz Tearz:** No Sakura isn't a card captor in this. She just has magic, only the element of water. The Sakura Book is the Clow Book, only the Clow Cards transformed in Sakura Cards. The Sakura Cards take magic from Sakura Star. Hope that isn't confusing. Thanks for the review.

**Fallen-spirit:** Nice review. I'm glad you love it, so keep reading, and I hope you continue to love it.

**Maixwolfblossom:** Wow, thanks for you review. Glad you like the plot.

**IchigoCandy:** Here's the update. Glad you like it.

**VampiricEternity:** Thanks for your review, why do you think its wickedly intriguing? Hope you like this chapter.

**Cute pink angel:** I'm continuing, glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**MiniSparky:** Yea I'm not that great with prophecies. Yea I know I made that way to easy to figure out he'll love. I haven't figured out what something strange is yet, so it might take awhile for it to be explained. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the fight scene it took me forever to write.

**Sweetlove73:** yea I agree with you totally, that was a short chapter and I'm sorry it took me forever. Forgive about this chapter taking way to long. Hope you like it.

**_Wow that was what 8 reviews, for chapter 6. I'm so happy._** _– Hugs everyone, and hands out treats –_

**_Till the next chapter._**


	9. 8

_IMPORTENT PLEASE READ Well here it is, chapter 7. I am so very sorry that it is so late. I started High School September 1st and I stay after for track and debate team, so I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter. I decided that there won't be a sequel for this fic, when I finish writing it. I just have many more ideas for ficcies, and I cant really keep working on the same on, even if it is sequel._

**Chapter 8**

_**Jade's POV**_

We stood outside the entrance to the mall and Mei Lin sighed. I looked over at her and then back at Sakura, Chiharu and Naoto. They stood behind us waiting for us to move inside. I pulled open the door and held it open as they all walked in. I stepped inside the mall and let the door slam shut behind me.

"Well lets get this over with, before anyone we know sees us here." I said, walking towards the opposite side of the mall to the jewelry store. "That would horror seeing Tomoyo and her gang here."

"I'll be at the book store I need to find this book for the play. The drama teacher wants us to read the book the play is designed for so we can know the characters better." Naoto commented, before heading in the opposite direction.

"I'm going with Naoto so I can get a few magazines." Chiharu said running after her. "We'll meet you in front of the café in 30 minutes, whoever gets there last has to pay for the food." She called over her shoulder.

Sakura started to laugh and I cracked a smile as we walked into the Moonstone Jewelry store. I walked towards the back counter and scanned over the rings and bracelets, looking for the perfect gift to accent the present Shiro got for Xiefia. I stopped at the last counter in the row and smiled, before waving a sales clerk over.

"Can I help you?" he sneered, probably thinking I was up to no good. He crossed his arms and I could him watching me along with Sakura and Mei Lin. "If you don't want to see anything then I must ask you to leave."

"Yes, I would like to see that amethyst and diamond bracelet, ring and earring set." I replied smiling at him, as I placed her hand on the counter pointing at what I wanted to see.

"Of course." The man said as I waved Mei Lin and Sakura over from there shopping at the earring counter. "Here it is." The man said as he placed the things on the counter, on a velvet case, as not to scratch the delicate stones.

I smiled and I heard Sakura gasp as I picked up the amethyst and diamond studded bracelet. The jewels where placed in a delicate white gold ingrained base. Mei Lin picked up the bracelet from me and smiled.

"I'll buy this for Xiefia, if that's alright with you." Mei Lin offered, as she held it as if it was made of glass, before placing it back on the velvet. Me Lin grabbed Sakura and dragged her back to the earrings.

"Its alright with me." I responded before looking back at the earrings and the ring. "I'll just get the rest of it." The ring was also made of white gold and it had a big princess cut diamond in the center with small princess cut amethysts surrounding it.

The earrings dangled down, with a round amethyst at the top and alternating diamonds and amethysts all the way to the bottom. At the bottom a round cut diamond was placed. The clasp was simple, but wouldn't break easily. I placed it back on the velvet and pulled out my credit card.

"How much for the earrings and the ring?" I asked, waving Mei Lin over so she could pay for the bracelet. He stared at me, and I smiled impatiently. "Hello, I may look like the kind of girl who steals but believe I've never stole anything in my life, except for maybe a candy cane, but that was from my brother."

**_Sakura's POV_**

I smiled at Jade as she talked to the salesclerk. Mei Lin had gone over and was in the process of buying the bracelet from another sales clerk. I smiled again and went back to looking at the emerald earrings. I stopped near a pair that was set in yellow gold. It had an emerald in the center and then small rubies surrounding it. I waved over a clerk and asked for the earrings out.

"How much are those?" I asked hoping it wasn't to high. Mei Lin came up beside me and stood there, setting her bag on the counter. "Hope its in my price range." Mei Lin nodded, and turned around as Jade joined us.

_(oh yea I'm doing dollars in this cuz I have no clue about what they call there money in china.)_

"That is about 1,000 dollars." The woman clerk said after figuring out the price on her calculator. I sighed angry that I could get it. Jade put her hand on my shoulder as Mei Lin said something to the clerk that I couldn't hear.

"Let's go, I don't think you want to pay for lunch." Jade said trying to break the mood I was in. "After this why don't we go to the movies and see that new movies that's out, the romance one." I could tell by the way Jade said romance that she wasn't a huge fan.

"Yea, lets hurry, cuz I don't know about you, but after buying that bracelet I barely have enough money for a toothbrush." Mei Lin joked and I sighed, before laughing as Jade hit Mei Lin over the head with her hand. "what was that for?"

"For being stupid." Jade remarked before running towards the café. "Are you coming or what, I saw them in the book store still, so hurry if you don't want to pay." She shouted back at us, before dodging a group of people.

I grabbed Mei Lin be the arm and dragged her along till we caught up with Jade who was looking at something or rather someone. I looked over there and saw Koji talking to Rei. Jade just shrugged and walked into the café. Mei Lin walked in after her and I just stood there looking at Koji as he talked to Rei.

"Sakura, get in here, before you have to pay." Mei Lin called to me from the entrance to the café. I turned towards her and walked in finding Jade sitting at a table by the front of the café near the windows.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked coming towards us with three menus. Jade shook her head, took the menus and opened one, to start looking for something.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I looked over at Takashi and started to laugh at all the bags he held for his girlfriend. He had four in his left hand and three in his right. Also he had bags on his arms. He gave me a dirty look and I smiled grabbing two bags from him. He shifted a few bags to the arm and glared at the back of his girlfriend.

"Hey isn't that Koji?" Lila asked pointing over to the right of us. I turned and gasped when I saw him talking to Tomoyo. "I thought he was with Jade."

"He's supposed to be." Takashi murmured glancing at me. "I wonder why he's with Tomoyo. I mean she doesn't deserve him to even be talking to her." Lila hid a smile and put her hand on my shoulder pushing me towards the direction of Tomoyo and Koji.

"No I'm sure whatever he's doing, he has a good reason for. Plus Jade is here at the mall today and you don't see you glaring at Koji, do you?" I asked, turning towards them. They both shook their heads and I nodded.

We walked towards the café and walked in. I looked over and saw Sakura, Mei Lin, and jade sitting at table, reading menus. Mei Lin looked up and smiled when she saw us, before saying something to Jade and Sakura. She pushed back her chair, and got up, walking towards us.

"Syaoran can I talk to you in private?" She asked and I nodded. We walked towards the back of the café, near the hallway leading to the bathrooms. She whispered something into my ear and I smiled at her. "Don't forget." She turned away from me and walked off into the dining area.

I smirked and whispered a thank you, before walking back to my friends. I sat down and looked over at Sakura, feeling my face grow hot. She was watching me and I turned my head, and glared when I saw Takashi laughing at me. I scowled and got up, walking out of the café, heading for only one destination.

**_Unidentified POV_**

As I stood there watching them laugh and talk as if nothing was ever going to change their life's, I scowled. _Life isn't all fun and games. Life is one thing that can only change by your death_. I smiled evilly and walked away from the people I was talking to. Without looking back I entered my own world. The world of darkness and death. I smiled and pushed open the doors leading outside. I walked towards my brothers car and opened the passenger door waiting for him to come back from his girlfriend. _I wish I could kill them all. They all would deserve it, but not them. Not the six that will change the course of our life's. They deserve to live, but for how long. It all depends on if they can find the path. _

"You ready to go?" My brother asked getting into the car, and placing his car key in the ignition. I nodded mutely and he put the car in reverse pulling out of the parking space. I saw him looking at me worriedly out of the corner of my eye.

"Something wrong?" I asked glaring at him, best I could under his intense stare. He just kept looking at me, and I glowered at him. He shifted his gaze back to the street, and I sunk back against the rough fabric of the seat.

**_Sakura's POV_**

We walked into the mansion after going to the mall and I waved hi to my mom who was lounging on a chair, reading a book. She waved back and I was pushed forward as Jade walked past me, or rather ran past me. She ran up the stairs and down the hall from what I could hear.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said, showing up behind me. I turned around and he smiled at me, his face growing red. I smiled a hello and walked towards the stairs, wanting to find out what was wrong with Jade.

"Jade," I called as I walked down the hall towards her room. Her door was shut and I could hear Evanescence blaring from the CD player. I pushed open the door and walked in, Jade was lying on her bed, a picture in her hands.

She looked up and smiled, "Koji and me at homecoming last year." She said showing me the picture. "He was mad at me, cuz I made him go." She laughed putting the picture back on her nightstand. "He's related to Rei, and his mother makes him hang out with her after school. It's strange, I never would have thought of them as cousins, if Koji's brother hadn't confirmed it."

"Then why are you mad?" I asked sitting down beside her. She looked at me and shrugged. "Come on I know your mad about something." I tapped my hand against the bed impatiently and she sighed turning onto her back.

"Tomoyo thinks that just because Koji is related to Rei that Koji is so high and mighty and that he should always hang out with them, like at school, and stuff." She started to explain, closing her eyes. "The only thing she doesn't get is that Koji only hangs out with them to make his mom happy. Plus Tomoyo thinks that Koji should be hers instead of mine, as she puts it."

"Well I think Koji deserves to be with you." I soothed, putting my hand on her shoulder. I looked at the picture and sighed seeing jade standing there with Koji's arm around her shoulders. "Tomoyo deserves some mental institute."

"Syaoran deserves you." Jade murmured, and I looked at her not knowing what she said. I looked at her confused and she only smiled. "Nothing. Just something in French." I shook my head and got up.

"I'll see you later. I need to go get my homework done." I said leaving the room, my thoughts moving to fast in my brain. 'She said something and I have no clue what she said, but it sparked something in me.'

**_Mei Lin's POV_**

"Hey Jade." I said poking my head into her room. She waved hi to me and slipped her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "You ready to go?" She nodded and grabbed her bag from the floor beside her, and ran towards me, skidding to stop to grab her disc-man.

"Let's go." She exclaimed, slinging her bag over her right shoulder. "Is Syaoran coming?" I shook my head no, and she smiled wickedly. "Neither is Sakura." We looked at each other with smiles, and pointed towards Sakura's open door, before putting a finger to my lips.

We ran down the hall and then down the stairs heading for the garage. I pushed open the door and we walked into the garage. Jade walked towards a bike and I walked towards a convertible. Jade put her backpack on and slipped on her helmet, sitting down on the bike. She put her keys the ignition and turned it on. I did the same with convertible, and put the garage door up with a press of a button. I pulled out and glanced in the rearview mirror to see Jade following me, more slowly.

I pressed a button on my cell phone and spoke, "We are on our way, have the room ready for us to change. We should be there in an hour." I pressed end and slipped some black hair behind me ear, putting the blinker on before moving into the left lane.

"Hey Jade?" I said putting a headset onto my head. "Do remember how to get there. I don't remember which road its off of. I only know the street name." I glanced in the mirror and saw her passing a car behind me. She pulled past me and got in front of the convertible.

"If we get split up, take the road after the supermarket on the left. It will take you out to the road you need, only once on the road you need to take a right and its at the end." Jade told me, her voice breaking up with static. "Just park near the door, and I'll find you in the room, or I'll find you outside."

"Yep, got it." I replied, taking my eyes off of the road for a second to check for my bag. I looked back up and signed not seeing Jade around on the road. "She really should stay with me." I put the blinker on and took a left onto a side road heading for the supermarket.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I walked down the hall glancing into Jade's room as I walked by. She wasn't inside, and her backpack was gone from the spot beside the bed where it was kept. I growled wanting to slam my fist into the wall. I heard a cough and jerked around, shocked to see Sakura standing in her doorway, watching me.

"She went out with Mei Lin. I don't know where, but I know Jade said something about me not wanting to go, and I . . ." Sakura trailed off, and shrugged. "Ah well, what's bothering you?" She smiled sweetly and moved aside to let me enter her room.

"Nothing, I just hate it when Mei Lin and Jade go to parties that they know they shouldn't go to. Usually I would go with them, but this time they forgot to mention it to me." I said and Sakura frowned, and I blushed, as her hand patted my shoulder.

"That's odd. Mei Lin said that she had told you, but you couldn't go." She muttered, thinking hard. I frowned again and hit the bed hard, making Sakura jump.

"Sorry." I murmured, smiling apologetically. She waved it off and got up walking towards the window to look out at the setting sun. I put my hand to my pocket and it hit the lump of the package I had in my pocket. "Sakura, why don't we go outside and look at the sun there."

"Sure, why not, but don't you think that's a little romantic?" She responded, looking at me as she grabbed her sandals. I shook my head no and she smiled following me from the room.

**-- Outside –**

We walked towards on of the trees and sat down beneath it. Sakura leaned back and closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the fresh air. I pulled out the package and looked away from Sakura for a second before looking back.

"Umm, I got you something." I told her and she opened her eyes looking at me, surprised and confused. I handed it to her and she took it from me, tearing off the brown paper it was wrapped in.

She gasped dropping the present when she found out what it was. "How did you know?" she asked staring at me, with wonder and curiosity. I shrugged and she stared some more, waiting to know.

"I heard you needed earring this morning, so I bought you a pair." I lied, smiling at her, feeling my face grow red. She looked at me not believing, "it's true." She still didn't believe me, "Come on, its not like I followed you around to see what earrings you liked." I exclaimed.

She broke out laughing and I joined in. Her laugh was like mystical bells, cute and joyous. She took out her earrings and put in the emerald ones. I was shocked at how good she looked with them in, they accented her eyes, bringing them out. I felt myself drown towards her, and I kissed her lightly on the mouth, expecting her to pull away, but she kissed me back. We pulled away at the same time and looked at each other, not really realizing what we had just done.

"Uh, what was that?" We both as at the same time. We both looked away and then looked back at each, Sakura's face turning red, along with mine. "Did we just?" We said together again. Then Sakura smiled and I leaned forwards again, she met me and we kissed again. "We have to stop that." We said together, before this time finally bursting into laughter.

"Well I think its time we went to where Jade and Mei Lin are. You'll enjoy seeing them at work." I said standing up, putting my hand out to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up and towards me. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her to the garage.

**_---------------------_**

_Next chapter you find out what Jade and Mei Lin do, when they aren't at work or at school. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that surprise at the end, though its not that big of a surprise for one of you readers. I'm not mentioning any names, you have to figure that out for yourself. Please Review, no flames. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so please be patient._

_I also didn't proofread this chapter as best as I usually do, cuz I was in a hurry to get it out. So don't get mad at the stupid silly mistakes I probably made. I'll correct them when I'm going over this fic once finished writing the whole thing, so I can correct errors._

_Wolf Jade._

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Sweetlove73:** Gomen, I know it took me so long, and I know this chapter took longer, but I have a great reason, read the authors note at the top of the chapter if you haven't already to find out why. Thanks for the review.

**Crystalz Tearz:** I'll use your idea, but not for a few chapters. I need to plan it out first. Glad u think it was interesting.

**VampiricEternity:** Ok, like your choice in words. I like elements, though that's my weakest point when I write. Thanks for the review.

**MiniSparky:** Hope you liked it, its cuz of you I wrote that now instead of way later in the fic. :)

**Cutecardcaptor:** It's not a stupid word. I'm glad you reviewed, it makes me happy when a favorite author reviews my stuff. I love it when he blushes to, and I have him blushing a lot in this.

**SassyLove:** not as good as you. Keep up the good work on your ficcie. Glad u think I can write well, cuz I don't think I do. Here's the update.


	10. 9

_Just to tell everyone this whole fic is dedicated to the people real close to me who passed away within the last three years. My grandfather, godmother and my other grandfather. _

_From now on though apart from this being dedicated to my relatives who've passed away I'll be dedicating chapters to my reviewers until the end of the ficcie. This chapter is dedicated to two of my reviewers, Sweetlove73 and MiniSparky._

**_Chapter 9_**

**Sakura's POV**

We walked into the club and I looked around, my ears hurting from all the loud music. I looked over at Syaoran and saw him looking around. A man came up to him and whispered something in his ear and Syaoran nodded, before taking my hand and leading me away from the dance floor to a place at the back. He pushed open a door and lead me down some stairs till we where in a dark hallway. Sounds where coming from one end, and we walked toward them. Syaoran pushed open a door and we walked into a huge room, with a crowd of people. Syaoran pushed through the crowd until we where in the center of the room. Mei Lin was standing to the right of the circle and Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"What is this place?" I whispered to Syaoran and he didn't answer me. "Syaoran?" He grabbed my hand and led me around the circle to Mei Lin. "What is going on?" I asked, and Mei Lin only smiled at me, before whispering something into Syaoran ear.

"Alright." He said, "Sakura lets go, Jade's waiting for us in the other room." He led me back the way we came and I looked back to see a few guys fighting each other. "She'll explain everything to you."

He led me to the other end of the hall and into a room, that had some beds around the outside. Jade was standing by one, holding her hand over someone's head. She looked back as we entered and nodded to us, before picking up a cloth and laying it on the persons head. She checked on something on the notebook she was carrying before walking over to us. Someone entered the room behind us and she inclined her head to the person before motioning for us to follow her. We walked into a small office with only a desk and a chair.

"So I gather you to had fun today after we left?" Jade offered as she leaned against the wall a smirk on her face. "It's obvious. Syaoran you haven't stopped holding her hand. Sakura your blushing." Jade paused laughing, "Plus Syaoran you have lipstick on you're cheek."

(I had to put that in, it would be a sin not to: ) Back to the ficcie)

"You think your so funny." Syaoran said , rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand as he let go of my hand. "Now what happened to Talla?" Jade frowned at the mention of the name and waved her hand a bit, sparks flying from the movement.

"Her boyfriend decided that Talla's sister Faia was better then her." Jade explained angry, "He attacked her, she came running here. Koji beat the guy up and he's out there getting checked." She smiled, and a knock sounded at the door.

"Jade," Came Koji's voice, "Adam's awake, he has something to tell you." Hearing the footsteps moving away from the door I looked up and saw Jade's angry look.

"You want me to talk to him?" Syaoran asked and Jade shook her head. "Alright then, just be careful." he paused, "Don't want you getting hurt, since that magic taking thing is still out there."

"I know." Jade said, before opening the door and disappearing out into the larger room. "You wanted to see me Adam." Syaoran stood at the door for minute before shutting it.

"So, you never answered me, what is this place?" I asked walking towards him. "I know nothing, and you said I would find out about what Jade and Mei Lin did." Syaoran looked back and frowned.

"It's and underground fighting arena. On top of that people come here when they need to get away from the abuse they receive." He paused suddenly not finishing his explanation, "Do you feel the magic coming from the other room?" He questioned me all of a sudden before running to the door. "Jade," he shouted running out. "Koji." He shouted towards the door, and running footsteps where heard running the door leading into the outer room.

I ran out and saw a man, probably Adam raised in the air by magic. Jade had been flung against the wall and she was unconscious. Her aura was tightly held in check, even though she was unconscious. I looked back at Adam as Koji picked Jade up from the floor. Syaoran throw a ball of earth at Adam and it hit a barrier. I created a water spear and I threw it at the barrier , watching as the spear came right back at us.

"Shield." Came Jade's weak voice as she jumped in front of us, a shield in front of her. "Air shield," she shouted and the shield reflected the spear back at the barrier. "Are you guys just going to stand there?" She questioned as Koji ran up behind her and put his hand over hers.

"Fire spear." Syaoran shouted, and a spear of fire appeared in his hand. "I hope this works." he shouted throwing the spear through the air shield at the barrier. "Damn." He exclaimed as the fire spear was disintegrated.

I ran forward till I was standing next to Jade and Koji. I watched the barrier and scanned different area's of it. Moving a little closer to Jade's shield I saw a spot that was slightly lighter then the rest of the barrier. Making a dagger I went over to Syaoran and handed it to him.

"There's a weak spot in the barrier, its near Adam's right knee." I told him making sure he had the dagger. "I'm a horrible thrower, so you'll have to throw the dagger." He nodded at me as he looked at the blade of the dagger. "I'm going to go help Jade and Koji keep the shield up."

**Syaoran's POV**

I watched as Sakura went back to Jade and Koji before looking at the right knee. Smiling a little, I went to Jade and put my hand on her shoulder giving her a little of my energy. She smiled weakly at me and I moved back throwing the dagger at Adam's right knee. He screamed in pain and fell back to the bed just as the door opened and Mei Lin and Eriol ran in. Eriol ran to Jade and Mei Lin went over to Adam. Jade fell to the floor and Koji dove to protect her head from hitting the ground. Both he and Eriol picked her up and brought her over to a bed on the other side of the room.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked as he looked Jade over. "You look like hell." Jade smiled at him, lifting herself as best as she could from the bed. "What happened to Adam?" He questioned pushing her back down as Koji ran to get water. "You can tell me Jade, you five aren't that only ones with magic."

"How?" Sakura asked standing next to me, "How did you know?" She paused, "We hide our aura's and I can't even sense the tiniest bit of magic on you." She grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol told us and Jade and I both gasped. "I've known that you all had magic since I met you." He paused smiling, "I'm also related to you Jade, Mei Lin, Syaoran." Jade sat up, putting her hands back to keep her up, "I'm your cousin."

_-- School the next day -- _

(I skipped what happened after Eriol said that, cuz I had writers block on that part. So when I defeat writers block I'll go back and add something)

I watched as Jade sat down next to Koji at the fountain, her left wrist bandaged. As I watched Sakura laughed at something Drave said and I clenched my fists. Takashi sat down beside me and looked over to where I was looking and hit me over the head. Glaring at him I hit him back. Just then there was a shout and I turned back to watch as Jade pushed Drave backwards into the water fountain. She gave Sakura a high-five and they both ran off as Drave got out of the water. They ran towards us and Jade slid to a stop behind me, Sakura following.

"Jade!" Drave shouted as he ran towards us. "You're dead." Jade laughed lightly as Takashi moved closer towards me to hide her better. "Don't think that I don't know that your hiding . . ." He broke off noticing she had hidden behind us and Sakura moved against me.

"What are you looking at?" Takashi hissed at Drave as if just noticing him, crossing his arms. "Go back to your group of druggies." Smirking Jade hit him in the back of his head. "I said go away or can't you understand what I'm saying. Go away now, jerk." He hissed now looking mad, but a mysterious glint in his eye twinkled.

Drave turned around and walked away back to the fountain. Sakura stood up and walked around me before sitting down again, only this time on my lap. I put my arm around her waist as Lila came to join is. She sat down next to Takashi and he put his arm around her shoulder. Jade walked around us and with a wave she headed for the fountain and Koji who had just arrived. Drave made a move to grab her but she hit him in the stomach and sent him backward into the water. Watching, Koji put his arm around Jade and pulled her into him. Adverting my eyes I looked down at Sakura as she played with my necklace.

"What did Drave do to get Jade pissed off?" I asked watching as Drave stormed off with another one of the group. "I'm guessing he also got you pissed off since you ran over here with Jade."

"He asked me out on a date." She said lying her head against my shoulder. "I said no and he wouldn't take that for an answer." She smiled up at me. "Jade told him to fuck off. He got mad at her and she pushed him into the fountain." She nodded towards the fountain, "They're coming over here." She corrected herself. "Jade and Koji are coming over here."

"Hey Syaoran, Takashi, Lila, Sakura." Koji greeted nodding at us. "We decided that we hated not hanging with you." He shook his head in disgust. "All these different groups, it's a wonder that people have friends at all. It royally sucks." Lila nodded in agreement as did Takashi. "We can at least hang with you guys right? I mean its not like you would care about us hanging together, right?"

"Of course," Lila said nodding at him. "Take a seat, make your self at home." Pausing she motioned for them to sit. "We'll make those people understand you, and understand that everyone's an equal no matter what race, and how much money they have." Smiling she put her head on Takashi's shoulder.

"Well, well, well." A voice sneered from behind us, and Jade growled low in her throat and stood up, spinning around. "Sit down whore. This is between me and the bitch who's stealing my man."

"If you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me." Jade hissed standing her ground. "Can't you see, he's perfectly content with having her." Jade pointed at me and Sakura. "So for once go off and bug someone who will actually listen to you."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, whore." Tomoyo hissed walking forward and past me and Sakura towards Jade. "Apologize and I might actually let you live peacefully for a day." Tomoyo's friends walked up to join her.

"No thank you, I would rather get on your nerves." Jade said raising a hand and looking her nails. "So go leave and bug someone who actually cares, cuz you won't find someone like that here." Koji stood up and moved behind Jade, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll leave as soon as that bitch gets away from my man." Tomoyo growled and Lila stood up moving beside Jade. "What can't fight me alone?" Came the mocking sneer.

"No actually, it will be me who you fight." Sakura said standing up and moving in front of Jade. "Jade, why don't you and our friends take care of Tomoyo's little friends." Jade moved beside Sakura and Rei moved beside Tomoyo. "I see Rei wants to fight also."

"Gladly, Naoko, Mei Lin. Let's get to it." Jade stopped and looked at Lila. "Lila don't get hurt." Lila nodded, kissed Takashi and stood beside Naoko who had stood up. "Don't be to hard on them, wouldn't want them to break an nail would we?" Jade hissed.

**Unidentified POV**

As I watched them start to fight, I couldn't help but get angry. Shaking my head I stood away from the fight and watched as Sakura kicked Tomoyo in the stomach and Tomoyo kicked Sakura in the side. Turing my attention to Jade, I saw that she was having a harder time. She ducked to late and the kick caught her in the shoulder. Spinning around Jade toppled Rei off of her feet and Rei punched Jade in her sprained wrist and Jade pulled back in pain. Lila moved away from her target and karate chopping Rei to the neck knocking her out of the game. Jade nodded to Lila and moved away from the fight pulling Rei behind her.

_Yes, the prophecy will come true. This group of fighters is destined to be part of the light guardians and the princesses are one of a kind. This will work out. The dark guardians won't know what hit them. _My brother walked over and smiled at me as Jade walked towards us after dropping Rei at Tomoyo's feet. Sakura had won the fight and Tomoyo now sported a cut on her cheek and a bruised up arm.

"Koji?" Jade called as she stopped beside us. "You ready to go, the bell just rang, and we need to get to the last class of the day." Hitting my shoulder she whispered into my ear. "If you actually help me in class I might give you something later."

I waved bye to my brother and picked up my bag and Jade's and followed her into the school towards our history class. Walking into the class I sat down next to Jade and handed her, her backpack. Pulling out a notebook I started to take notes on what the teacher had written on the board. Glancing over at Jade I saw her drawing in her notebook. Looking at the other side of my I saw Sakura resting her head in her hand and she was writing. Nodding to myself I continued to write down the notes.

At the end of class we walked out of the room and out of the school towards the wall where Syaoran and his friends waited for us. As we walked I put my arm around Jade and she laid her head on my shoulder. Sakura walked past us smiling at us as she headed for Syaoran. Once there Syaoran put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Sakura blushed and I heard Jade laugh as she watched this. We walked closer and Jade pointed at something away from us. Looking over there I found Tomoyo glaring at Sakura and Syaoran. Once at the wall Jade jumped up and lifted herself up onto the top of the wall.

"Just to let you know Tomoyo wasn't always like that." Syaoran started to say, looking at Sakura as he spoke. "She used to be best friends with Jade and Mei Lin," He paused, "But that was before Jade's parents died and Tomoyo's brother was with them when it happened. Tomoyo's brother died along with Jade's parents, and Tomoyo blames Jade for what happened."

"She shouldn't blame Jade, it's not her fault." Sakura whispered glaring at Tomoyo out of the corner of her eye. Changing the subject she smiled at Jade and I. "So are you two dating each other or just really good friends?"

(question, should it be "Jade and I" or "Jade and me" for that sentence?)

Jade smirked, "I could be asking you the same thing with my cousin." Sakura blushed and Syaoran laughed lightly. "I take it you to like each other, well Koji and I are dating." Looking over at Mei Lin, Jade smirked again raising her eyebrows a little.

"Umm, Jade? "I questioned and she looked over at me, questioning. "You want to go to the movies tonight with me and then maybe to dinner. After all it is Friday." Ignoring the laughs I looked up at her waiting for an answer.

"Of course, but how about a double date, we can take Syaoran and Sakura with us." Jade said and I smiled entering her mind to see what she had planned. "Hey Koji, stop that will ya. I'll tell you later." Breaking the connection I moved out of her head.

(two pages left till I'm finished with this chapter, you have no clue how much I want to just ditch this and wait till Christmas, but I promised someone I would update by thanksgiving and I always keep my promises.)

**Sakura's POV**

_-later that night- _

Smiling at Jade as she walked into my room I almost laughed at what she was wearing. She had on a light pink tank top, underneath a white see-through shirt. She had a light blue knee length jean skirt, and white flip flops. Her hair was in a braid, tied at the end was a pink ribbon. She sat down on my bed and watched as I picked out something to wear.

"You could always have asked Xiefia to help you, she helped me pick something to wear, and I must say I look good in pink." Jade joked making me smile a little. "You need to loosen up, my brothers not that bad on dates. Plus if it makes you feel better me and Koji will sit a few rows away from you two at the movies."

"I only need help finding out what to wear, that's all." I turned towards her, "I'm not nervous to be on double date." Pausing I smirked, "You have a good sense of fashion what should I wear?" I asked and she stood up walking to the closet.

"The knee length light green corduroy skirt, that black tank top and those green heels." Jade said as she pulled them out along with a lightweight black zip sweater. "Here put these on and hurry up, keep your hair down and put on some blush and that green eye shadow that's on your vanity."

I walked into the bathroom unaware of the plan that Jade had in mind. After changing and putting on my makeup and I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Jade had left, leaving a handbag on the bed. Picking it up I put my cell phone and a few necessities in there and walked out of the room and down the stairs watching as Jade opened the door letting Koji in. Walking down the rest of the stairs I jumped feeling Syaoran arm encircling my waist.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear, kissing me on the cheek as he led me towards where Jade and Koji where waiting by the door. You ready to go?" he asked them and then nodded.

Jade led the way down the hall and into the garage. She picked up a pair of keys from the bench and headed towards a black Mercedes-Benz SUV. Opening the drivers side door she got in and Koji got in on the other side, leaving us the back seat. Looking over at Syaoran we shrugged and then got in, barely getting our doors shut before Jade pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway. Koji put his hand over hers and I turned my head into Syaoran shoulder taking in the smell of his cologne. He kissed the top of the my head and I looked up at him and he kissed me again and I kissed him back. We didn't hear Jade and Koji's laughter as we kissed. Just then Jade slammed on the brakes and we went into the seat in front of us. Looking out the window I saw a figure standing into the middle of the street, with there hands out towards us. The figure moved out of the street and Jade shook her head gently pressing down on the gas. Pulling up in front of the restaurant a few minutes later, I couldn't help but be relieved that we made it there alright.

* * *

_Here's the chapter and I finished it just in time for thanksgiving. The next chapter should be out for Christmas, I'll post the next chapter as a present. Hehe, anyway, I'm so very sorry that it toke me ages to get it out. But I had writers block for awhile and I still have it, so if this chapter sucks then you know why. Please review, no flames, and if you have nothing good to say then don't review. _

_Wolf Jade._

**Reviewer Responses:**

**White Blossoms: **I love it when authors who've stories I've reviewed, read my stories. It makes my day. Thanks for the review. You found out what they where doing, and was it something you didn't imagine?

**Wolf Blossom:** I'm not the greatest when it comes to third person, or writing without descriptions of movements. I've been writing this way for as long as I can remember. I'll try to do less describing and more talking. Thanks for the review.

**XiaoShing:** thanks for the review, and yes I know Neko means cat. Though umm where exactly did you get that from my fic, I don't remember having Neko anywhere in the previous chapters.

**Mei fa-chan: **You've stuck with me until this chapter, I'm so happy. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think its great.

**Sweetlove73: **I'm glad you understand. Yes its chapter 8. I wasn't paying attention to what I put for a chapter number. Here's the chapter.

**MiniSparky:** You really loved it, seeing as how you said you loved it three times. Lol. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.

**VampiricEternity: **Elements are my favorites. Though I'm not obsessed with them. So now its intriguing. Hehe, you and your words when you review. Don't worry I get rid of my stress when I write and when I listen to music. You having nothing to worry about. I'll try to update a lot over vacations.

-faints- _I can't believe it, 7 reviews for this one chapter. You all must really like it._


	11. 10

_I'm so sorry for another late update. I haven't updated since like before thanksgiving. Please forgive me._

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**Black Wolf Girl and White Blossoms.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Koji's POV

We walked into the restaurant and where seated at a table next to the window. I pulled out Jade's chair and smirked as Syaoran did the same for Sakura. The waitress handed us our menus and then walked off to go take an order for another table. Jade opened hers and started looking through it as I did the same. A few minutes later the waitress came back to take our orders.

"What can I get you?" She asked standing near Syaoran and giving him the once over. "Sir?" She asked him and I saw Jade glaring at her.

Jade interrupted, "I'll have a root beer a Caesar salad and for an entrée, I'll have the spaghetti." The waitress glared at Jade, who only smiled before saying, "It's always nice to take the girls orders first before the mans if a girl happens to be there."

"I'll have the same as Jade." Sakura said smiling, and placing her hand on top of Syaoran's to show he was hers. "Please if you will, stop flirting with my boyfriend."

I started laughing and the waitress directed her gaze to me and she started to flirt.

"Sorry, but you've already encountered my girlfriend, I don't think you want another." I said to her, as Jade glared at the girl again. "I'll have a sprite, and the steak and cheese sub."

"I'll have a Pepsi, and the meatball sub." Syaoran told her, looking into Sakura's eyes. "You can leave now." The waitress sighed and walked away looking back at us.

"Well she certainly need some manners." Sakura hissed looking around at us, an innocent look in hers eyes.

Jade smirked watching the waitress walk past our table. "Water." She whispered and sent an invisible stream of water right in front of the waitress and she slipped flying backward. "Serves her right." Jade said as we all broke out laughing.

"You are so cruel Jade." I said laughing as Syaoran only smiled at jade. "Though it could have been better. Earth." I murmured and a patch of earth appeared behind the waitress and as she got up she slipped on the water and went backward into the muddy ground.

"You both are the worst." Syaoran said, flicking his hands back, "Wind." The mud flew up and hit the waitress in her face. "That's better."

Another waitress brought us our food and we stopped playing pranks and started eating. Jade looked up all of a sudden and groaned looking outside. I followed her gaze and saw Tomoyo and her cronies walking towards the restaurant. Sakura looked up and out, placing her hand on Syaoran's as they walked by us. Tomoyo looked over and if looks could kill we'd all be dead. Jade smirked and sent a burst of air headed for a tray balanced on a waiters hand. The tray teetered and then went down ward, all the liquid from the cups and the food, hit the front of Tomoyo's dress. We all smiled and looked down at our food as Tomoyo turned towards us, angry.

"Why you!" She shrieked running at us.

"What happened to your dress?" Sakura asked innocently looking shocked.

"We didn't do anything, how could we, its not like we have magic or something." Jade defended her eyes twinkling in shock and defense. "Here," Jade said handing Tomoyo a napkin. "if you hurry you might be able to get that sauce out of your dress before it stains."

**Jade's POV**

_Wait a sec, am I actually being nice to her? _I asked myself as I helped her clean her dress off. "I think that waiter should be fired for letting this happen." _What the hell is wrong with me, I hate this girl and I'm helping her. _

(Hehe this little part is part of a major plan so, Hehe in a few chapters, I hope Tomoyo will be friends with Sakura and Jade.)

"Why are you helping me? This isn't some trick right?" Tomoyo asked, her suspicions coming out.

"I want to help you, I know how it feels to have some waiter spill food and drinks all over you. Believe me this isn't some trick." I told her as I dipped the napkin into some water and started to clean a splotch of sauce off of her dress. "You shouldn't wear a white dress to a restaurant."

"Thank you, I guess." Tomoyo said as she started to me clean her dress. "Rei, Naoto come here." She called to her friends who were busy reprimanding the waiter. "Can you two please go across the street to that store and buy me a change of clothes. I'll pay you both back."

_She's being nice. _I realized, _but wait, Tomoyo is never nice, not even to her friends. What the hell is going on? Why is all this happening? Wait! That person in the street, he or she could have done it. _I looked back at Syaoran and them, and frowned. _'Syaoran,'_ I called to him using telepathy. _'Something is going on, I don't know what but something is going on. Something that needs to be answered. _

'_Are you sure?' _Syaoran asked me as he continued to eat his food.

'_I hate to ask, but you have noticed that I'm being nice to Tomoyo and she's being nice in return.' _I hissed at him, making him wince.

'_That's not suspicious. I mean yea if she was kissing your feet or to hers, then it would be suspicious.' _Syaoran joked. _'Look we'll talk about this when we get home. We'll skip the movie for tonight.'_

'_Alright, you tell Koji and Sakura. I'll go pay the bill.' _"Tomoyo, I think you should be ok, getting the rest out, I'm quite hungry and my food is getting cold." I said to her, excusing myself from helping her.

I sat down and ate the rest of my salad and the spaghetti, taking occasional sips from my root beer where I could tell that Koji had taken a few sips from. I looked over at Syaoran and saw him and Sakura holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Glancing over at Koji, I smiled catching him watching me. I grabbed his sprite and sipped it, getting back at him for taking some of my root beer. Awhile alter a waiter brought us our check and I handed him my credit card, letting him leave so that our meal would be paid for. When he came back, we stood up and left the restaurant heading for the car. I unlocked the car and we opened our doors. Getting in I started the car and buckled up waiting for everyone to do so, before I pulled out of the parking space and headed home. Heading through the gates, I parked near the garage and we got out.

"See you tomorrow Koji," I said to him as we hugged. "I'll pick you up for school." He nodded and we kissed.

I waited till he got in his car, before heading into the mansion. I walked past Sakura and Syaoran who were kissing and went up the stairs to my room. Pushing open the door I walked in, shutting it behind me. Flicking my hand towards the windows, they opened and the air came in. I slipped out of my clothes and into my night clothes, sitting down at the desk to do my homework. a knock sounded at the door and I stood up and opened it, welcoming Auntie Yelen in.

"Is something wrong Auntie?" I asked her as she sat down on my bed. "I know something's wrong, you usually don't come into my room, unless something is wrong. Please tell me."

"Your brother was found unconscious on the side of the road." Auntie Yelen began and I gasped. "He's in coma. The doctors don't know what happened to him." She paused and I felt tears threaten to spill. "The elders think its magic. I think so also."

"Thank you for telling me Auntie Yelen." I whispered as she stood up. "Which hospital?" I asked but she didn't answer me. "Auntie Yelen?"

"Hong Kong memorial." She told me, placing her hand on my shoulder in sympathy. "I'll take you to see him tomorrow after school." She opened the door and walked out and down the hall.

I slumped down onto the bed and started to cry, my arms cradling my head. I slammed my fist into the bed and stood up, throwing on black pants, a red tank top and strapping a holstered gun to my belt. I put a dagger into a holster and put it on my leg and then grabbed my coat, pulling it on. I walked over to the balcony doors and pulled one open and stepped out. I walked over to the rail and placed a hand on the rail, jumping up and over it, letting go once my body was over the rail. I dropped to the ground landing lightly on my feet and smirked. I looked around and than ran towards the wall, jumping up and on top of it. I slipped down onto the sidewalk and then walked off towards the bus.

**Syaoran's POV**

I looked out the window and frowned. Someone was running towards the fence. Smirking, I realized it was Jade, probably headed to the martial arts studio to get some work done. I turned around and smiled at Sakura as she walked back into the room. She stopped at the door and then walked towards me, the soda in her hands. She handed me mine and then took a sip of hers. I put my glass down and took hers from her hand and placed it down, taking her hand and pulling her towards me. I leaned in and kissed her not caring if anyone found us, not even her brother. She kissed me back and put her arms around me waist pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss and she reacted pushing me backwards onto the couch.

"What is going on here?" A voice shouted from the door and Sakura pulled away blushing. "I asked a question. What are you doing with this gaki?"

"Touya," Sakura started, "Stop calling him a gaki, he's my boyfriend." Touya glared at her. "Yes my boyfriend and your going to do nothing to him, if you touch him you'll get pneumonia and I mean that." Sakura emphasized her point by creating a water ball in her hand. "You got it?"

"Quite." Touya said stepping backward, turning to me. "You hurt her and I don't care what she'll do to me, you're dead." He turned and walked out the door, his fists clenched.

We heard him walking up the stairs and I sighed turning back to Sakura. She smiled and kissed me again, pushing be farther onto the couch. I kissed her back and we both gasped for air. She pulled away and look down at me. I smiled and pulled her into me, turning her so she was sitting on my lap, her head at my shoulder. We sat there for a few hours and I looked over at the door in time to see Jade walking past, her hand over her left wrist. She looked in and smiled at me, as she continued on her way. Sakura looked up at me and then out the door, wondering what I was looking at.

"Jade's hurt." I muttered to her, as I lifted her up and placed her on the couch, standing up. "I know I should have followed her." Sakura stood up and followed me out of the room.

"What do you mean? How can she be hurt, she's been home all night?" Sakura said as she followed me to the stairs. "Syao-kun?" She followed me up the stairs.

"Jade sneaked out of the mansion a few hours ago. I saw her when you were getting the drinks." I told her. "She just came back holding her wrist." Sakura gasped and we stood outside Jade's room.

"Syaoran, what wrist was it?" She asked me.

"The . . ." I paused, "I feel so stupid, it was probably hurting and she, oh jeez." Sakura smiled and led me into her room, looking around for her brother as we walked.

I saw down on her bed and she lay down, her head in my lap. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled at her and started playing with her hair. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. I kept raking my fingers through her auburn hair as I found myself also falling asleep.

A Few Day's Later 

I stood outside the school waiting for Sakura to join me. Jade was already on her way to work, leaving me and Sakura to catch a ride with Eriol. He was at the parking lot getting his car. Sakura walked out, talking to Naoko about something. Sakura looked over at me and blushed quickly turning back to Naoko and Mei Lin who had just joined them. They stopped a few feet from me and Mei Lin and Naoko walked off after saying something to Sakura. She stood beside me and walked to where Eriol had stopped waiting for us. We got in and I asked him to take me to my work. He pulled up minutes alter and Sakura and I walked in.

* * *

_I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I was in a hurry to get it out and If I tried to make it nine pages you would have gotten if after Christmas and I wanted to give it to you all as a Christmas present. So please forgive me about the length._

_I am going to post a CCS one-shot using the characters from this fic, it will be placed a few years after this fic and will give some hints about some stuff that happens after this chapter. So in a way I'm giving you hints on what happens. Hehe a few things though are a little sketchy and I might change them before this fic is through._

_Please don't forget to review._

_Wolf Jade_

**Reviewer responses: **

**Black wolf girl:** Aww thanks for the review, I thought you forgot all about them. Don't worry about your fics, I understand. I'm doing awesome, I have some news to tell you, so I'll talk to ya later.

**Ngoc1231:** I'm glad you like the end of that chapter. Hehe, thanks for your review, here's the chapter.

**XiaoShing: **Did I spell your penname right? Glad you loved the chapter. Thanks for informing me about the other err penname? Don't worry if you forgot, its not like its something I need to know.

**MiniSparky:** Gomen for the late update. I don't have much time on my hands. Her evil plan is coming into action in a few chapters.

**White Blossoms:** Hey thanks for the review. It took me forever for this chapter, so don't worry about your, I'll find other things to do with my time till you update. I like throwing curve balls so people don't know what they do until the chapter. What did you think they did?

_Five reviews. I was hoping for more. Two of my frequent reviewers didn't review, that makes me sad._


	12. 11

_-hides from MiniSparky-_

_I have a bad feeling that this chapter is going to be horrible, but I err started writing it after MiniSparky over there reviewed and complained I needed to update. That's the last time I ever say something like that like again._

_Since I have no clue what Syaoran's father's name is I'm calling him Xiao Shin._

_Alright this chapter is dedicated to Ngoc1231 and VampiricEternity._

**Chapter 10**

**Sakura's POV**

I walked into Syaoran's work, following him to the elevator. Walking in, I watched as he pressed the button for the top floor. A few minutes alter the doors opened and we walked out onto the top floor. Syaoran gathered his messages and we walked towards his office. He pushed the door open and I heard him growl at something. Peaking out from behind him I saw two people waiting, one was sitting behind the desk, the other looking out the window. The one sitting was an old looking man dressed in a black Armani suit. He had his hands on the desk and was looking through something lying in front of him. The one looking out the window was a young girl about our age. She was dressed in a short white mini skirt, that had a slit going a little higher then it should be. For a top she had a green, half shirt, showing a little to much skin. On her feet she wore black stilettos.

"Ling-san, if you will please, stop reading whatever your reading and get out of my chair." Syaoran said and I could tell he was very angry.

"Why Li-san, if your father heard you talking this way . . ." Ling-san started, but was interrupted.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here, and I don't really care. But Li asked you to get out of his seat and to stop reading that file." I hissed dangerously getting a bad feeling off this guy. "I suggest you do as he says."

"Who do you think you are young lady talking to me father that way." The girl said walking towards me, her arms crossed. "You should be fired for saying such a thing."

"Young lady? You're no older then me girl, so I'd shut up if I were you. Plus I am free to speak as I wish." Pausing. "I don't work here, so I can't be fired."

"Sakura." Was all Syaoran said and I shut up, stepping back behind him. "Ling-san what brings you and your daughter here to my office unannounced?" he walked forward. "Oh and please get out of my seat."' He hissed grabbing the file off of the table and giving it a quick look.

"Why, I'm here to talk to you about marrying my daughter." He said and I gaped. "Oh and of course your cousin marrying me, I can't forget that." He got an evil look in his eyes.

"First off, I would like to remind you that you will not be marrying my cousin, nor will I be marrying your daughter." Syaoran hissed and I could tell his control was getting frayed around the edges. "Second, I would like to know why you where looking at my companies financial reports for the year."

"Why, just to see if there is anyway I could your company get better." Ling spoke smoothly as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Sakura please call my mother." Syaoran spoke in Japanese. "I want her to hear what this man says, hide the phone in your purse so she can hear it all."

"Hai, Syaoran." I answered pulling open my cell phone in my purse and dialing a number and pressing send. "Auntie Yelen. "I whispered when she picked up, "Please listen to this." Looking around I sighed in relieve that no one had seen me doing this.

"Jade will be mine and you will marry my daughter." Ling said his face full of rage and I realized I had missed something. "I will help your company become great."

"The only thing you want is our money. That and you want Jade in your bed." Syaoran hissed angrier then I've seen him before. "Jade and I will not marry you or your daughter as long as we're alive."

"Jade will marry me, I will see to it that she does. You will marry my daughter for you were given to her when you were younger." Ling hissed and I jumped in front of Syaoran angry.

"I don't really care about what the fuck your talking about, butLi Yelen would like to say something to you." I handed the phone to Ling and smiled in satisfaction.

"Li-san, it is so nice to speak to you." Ling said his voice changing to a happier tone. "I never said such thing." His eyes went big. "But your husband wished for them to marry into my family." He growled, "I understand." He threw the phone at me and walked out of the room his daughter behind him.

"That went well." I said walking over to the couch. "So tell me what did your father want you and Jade to marry into his family?" Syaoran only shrugged and went over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Kino-san please let security know that Ling-san and his family are not aloud in this building ever again." He said and I heard the secretary reply, before he hung up.

**Yelen's POV**

_(My first time doing her POV, I hope its ok)_

_I wonder what Ling was up to. Looking through the reports and how he acted towards Xiao Long. _I paused in my thinking as Nadashiko walked in. _She might know something, after all he wanted to marry her when she was younger. _

"Hello Yelen." Nadashiko spoke as she sat down on the couch across from me. "You seem troubled, has something happened?"

"Ling has been trying to get jade and Xiao Long to marry into his family. He was looking for Jade as his bride." I told her and a frown creased her face. "I don't know why Xiao Shin wanted them to marry into Lings family."

"You're husband wanted them in Lings family. But that's stupid. You knew what happened between Ling and I and how he tried to hurt my friends so I would marry him." Nadashiko almost shouted, her face showing her anger.

"I know this Nadashiko, but Xiao Shin was blind when money came into play. I was not able to stop the engagement, but I can stop it now." I corrected myself, "I have stopped it now. They will not marry into that family."

Nadashiko stood up and nodded to me, before leaving the room, opened her cell phone and dialing a number as she walked. I heard her speaking to someone on the other end and I sighed. I stood up and walked over to the window looking at the spot where I had seen Syaoran and Sakura kiss only a few weeks ago. Smiling at the memory I started to form a new plan. Walking away form the window and over to my desk, I sat down and turned on the computer.

**Jade's POV**

Walking into the dojo, I frowned at the feeling of emptiness. Walking quickly towards the room I taught I taught martial arts in, I pushed opened the door and choked on a scream at the sight before me. The girl from the dinner party was standing in the middle of the room. Around her lying in their own blood was the other sensei's and a few of the students who liked to come early and help out. Pulling out my cell phone I dialed a number and waited for Touya to pick up. Putting the phone to my ear I hoped that he was nearby.

"Hello?" Touya asked as he picked up.

"Touya, it's Jade. I need you to get the others and get to the dojo on 34th and Clow." I said hanging up after I finished not waiting for his answer. "I see you're back, I thought we managed to get rid of you, but I guess not." I said directing it towards the evil girl.

She didn't answer. Aiming her hands towards me, I barely managed to dodge the blast, my high heels causing me to move slower then I wanted. Jumping up from my crouched position I formed a bow and then an arrow fitting it to the bow. Aiming it at her I moved fast to the left and let the arrow go as I kicked out towards her, my foot catching her in the arm. Pushing myself backward, I cursed as I landed awkwardly on my hand, my wrist cursing with pain. Sending a blast of wind towards the girl, I jumped back, and massaged my wrist. Looking at her as she picked herself up I frowned noticing something was off.

_Her power has decreased._ I mused as I watched her straighten up. _Let's give this girl a run for her money._ Jumping up, I let the wind send me towards her, catching her off guard. _I need to hold down the fort till the others arrive, it shouldn't be to hard._

All of a sudden I found myself falling forward, having been hit from magic behind me. Twisting in midair, I fell towards the ground. As soon as I landed my hands where pushing me upward. Looking towards where the magic had come from, my eyes widened in surprise. My brother Ryu was standing there, his form cloaked in black. His usually clear orange aura was a dark orange, black forming around it. He sent another blast of magic at me I braced myself, jumping to the side, but not fast enough, the blast caught me in the side, sending me to the ground, in pain. Slowly getting to my feet, I let my staff form in my hand, cursing as I clutched the staff in my right hand, the hand I had just re-sprained. Staring at my brother, I wondered what had happened to turn him this way, what made him possessed. Jumping backwards, I pulled my staff up, and in front of me, blocking the next wave of magic. Already I could feel the fatigue getting to me.

"Brother, why are you like this? Did whoever put you in the hospital do this to you?" I questioned hopefully taking his mind off attacking me. _I hope everyone gets here soon. I maybe better with magic then Syaoran is, but I'm to weak to handle all this fighting. _

A blast of magic shocked my out of my thoughts as it hit me head on. Falling backward, I sent a blast of white magic at Ryu, growling as it did nothing. Barely managing to dodge the next blast, I ducked and ran at him, kicking outward with my left foot. Hitting a shield I fell back, and somersaulted back a few feet. Looking around the room quickly I noted that the girl had just disappeared, a long with the bodies of my co-workers and students. I heard the running footsteps in the hall and then the door behind Ryu burst open and Sakura, Syaoran and Touya came running in.

"You took your sweet time." I shouted at them as I dodged another blast, stupidly placing myself in a corner. "A little help please. Oh don't hurt him, it's Ryu." Pausing, I then said. "Ok screw it, hurt him all you like."

Syaoran jumped forward and vaulted over Ryu's head, landing in front of him. He aimed his sword at Ryu and ran at him, magic fueling his speed. The sword went through the shield and got Ryu in the side. Touya came in, throwing fireballs at Ryu's back. Sakura ran towards me and stopped in front of me. She looked at me and I pushed her away, getting hit by yet another magic blast. I crouched low to the ground as Sakura created a bow and arrow out of her element. She let the arrow go and it hit Ryu in the arm. He sent another blast of magic at us all, knocking us to the ground. Syaoran stood up and ran at Ryu, using the hilt of his sword to hit Ryu over the head. Touya stood up and helped Syaoran by using a sword he created out of fire. Once Ryu was unconscious, they came over to us and helped us up.

"That was fun." Touya replied, "Thanks for calling by the way, you got me out of having to go take an exam." I smiled at him. "No really, I'm thanking you. Though if Sakura had called me I would have killed her."

"Anyone have any ideas at what they wanted?" Sakura asked, her tone edged with worry. "Like why they would want Ryu."

"No idea." Syaoran said, "The only thing is Ryu has always been stronger then Jade and I. His magic and martial art skills has always surpassed our own." He paused again deep in thought. "We should get him to the elders. They might be able to do something."

**Syaoran's POV  
**  
**_A few hours later_**

We all sat in the living room downstairs watching the TV. When we got home Jade had told us about the sensei's and students that had been killed. The sensei's and students that had died had all had magic. Jade was upstairs right now calling the parents and relatives of the dead. The family had known about their kids or family having magic.

Sakura had her hand on my shoulder and we where holding hands. Touya and Mei Lin who had shown up a little while ago where sitting next to each other. A few minutes later Jade came walking in, her wrist having been rewrapped. She was tired like the rest us. She lay down on one of the other couches and closed her eyes. Looking down at Sakura I saw that she was already asleep. Putting my head back against the back of the couch, I closed my eyes and started thinking about what had happened. The elders had shown up outside the mansion waiting for us when we arrived. They had quickly taken Ryu from us and had placed him in a pair of magic bonds. The elders had said that they where going to try to release him from the darkness surrounding him, but I could tell they didn't think it would be possible. If Ryu died it would be bad for Jade and my mom, because Jade's mother had been my mothers sister. If Ryu died Jade would be the only one except my mother from her side of the family. Opening my eyes I saw Mother walk in and sit down at the end of the couch Jade was sitting on.

"I just talked to the elders." She started and Jade opened her eyes sitting up. "They have a long way to go to get Ryu away from the darkness, they say if they can't save him themselves then the only way to, is to destroy the person who did this to him."

"I personally think it would be better to destroy the person who did this." Mei Lin said, her eyes a fierce red. "It would be better for everyone, cuz if we only help Ryu then the jerk who did this can still come back and hurt Ryu again."

"I agree. But the person who did this is stronger then all of us. I mean he would have to be if he did this to Ryu. Even if this happened when Ryu was in coma, then Ryu still would have been able to save himself." I said to everyone.

"I think there is something you should all know, something that could help us win this, but I need a few others to come here, before I can start." Koji said from the door, surprising us all. "Is it all right if I call and tell them to come here. It would help us if they all knew at the same time as you."

"Who is it that you need here?" Jade asked looking at Koji.

"Tomoyo." He answered and Jade gasped. "Oh wait and Eriol."

"If she can help us, then maybe that's why I was being to fucking nice to her at the restaurant." Jade said looking at me in shock. "I'll call Eriol, Koji since you want her to be here, you can call her."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically and they left the room to call them.

"I wonder what it could be, that Koji wants to tell us." Sakura said and I jumped not knowing she had been awake.

Awhile later Koji and Jade came walking back in with Tomoyo and Eriol following them. Tomoyo looked confused as to why they were there, and Eriol he just looked like he usually does, happy and cheerful. Koji motioned for everyone to sit and when they had taken seats he started.

"About 1000 years ago a prophecy was created. This prophecy includes all of us except Yelen-san." He started. "!00 years ago, there where eight people like us, and they fought someone like we're going to fight."

* * *

_Well that was the chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Yes, I know I stopped and that you all wanted to know the whole prophecy but I need to find the chapter where I put parts of the prophecy, so I can actually finish telling you all. I had forgotten to write it down. So please review, remember no flames. I plan about 10 more chapters till the end, and I hope by that time to have more then a hundred reviews. So I hope you all can help me with that. Hehe._

_Wolf Jade_

**Reviewer Responses:**

**VampiricEternity:** Yay, your back, I had thought you weren't going to read it anymore. I know stupid thought. Hehe, you have to wait till next chapter to find out what's going on.

**MiniSparky:** Here's the update. Yep things are definitely starting to heat up between Syaoran and Sakura. Sorry that there wasn't that much stuff between them in this chapter.

**XiaoShing:** Hehe if you noticed I pretty much sued your penname, only I dropped the "g" for Syaoran's fathers name. I couldn't think of anything else. The Tomoyo in this story isn't fashion crazy.

**Black Wolf Girl:** You should feel special. You deserved the dedication. Hehe, I told you the news already didn't I, I forget it if I did. Oh well thanks for the review.

**Ngoc1231:** Your question confused me. I don't know what you mean by it. Did you mean about what Syaoran wondered when Sakura and Mei Lin where talking with Naoko? Cuz I don't remember having Sakura or Syaoran's' mother in the chapter. I loved the part when they were playing tricks.


	13. 12

I know this is a very late update and I'm sorry, I'm going to start trying to update once a month, cuz I do have other fics that need to be updated also. Please don't forget to review this chapter and to tell me how I can improve my writing.

_I need to explain something, I totally forgot about having the Sakura cards in this story, since I didn't remember I said that she had them in the prologue. She does have the cards so I'm going to use them, they will be mentioned, but she won't really be using them unless its mirror or shadow. _

_-cough- I made a mistake in the last chapter and nobody caught it. I'm surprised. It said Chapter 10, but it was supposed to be chapter 11. _

_Dedicated to two new reviewers FlowerLover and Dreaming-twilight. _

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**Sakura's POV**

"About 1000 years ago a prophecy was created. This prophecy includes all of us except Yelen-san." He started. "100 years ago, there where eight people like us, and they fought someone like we're going to fight."

"Uh?" Tomoyo muttered not getting where this was going.

"Just get onto the prophecy." Yelen-san said, shooting Tomoyo a glare. "We'll explain everything to you later."

_"When the world is filled with danger, despair, heartbreak, and war, eight individuals with the powers of the sun and moon and elements will come forward and defeat a great evil. One will be a descendent of a great queen, another a descendent of a great king. Two will be princesses, and two will be princes. One a great sorcerer, another a mage of earth. They will all move together to defeat a man who wishes to claim magic for himself."_

"Ok, I have an idea who the descendent of a great king and queen are." Jade said speaking up once Eriol finished the prophecy. "Sakura as descendent of the queen and Syaoran of the king." I gaped at her and she only smiled. "I mean its easy to figure everything out. Tomoyo is a earth mage, Eriol you're the sorcerer. Mei Lin and I are Princesses because of our mothers."

"But that doesn't explain the two princes." Touya interjected and Mei Lin smiled hitting him over the head. "What did you do that for?"

"Baka. You and Koji are the princes." She told him and he looked like he didn't believe her. "Eriol is there anymore to the prophecy?"

"Yes, some. But it doesn't have to do with the battle." Eriol said and Tomoyo looked up.

"How can you be sure I'm an earth mage and that I'm not the descendent of the Queen?" Tomoyo wondered, her question directed to Jade but someone else answered.

"Jade and I can both sense your aura. It's green laced with violet." Syaoran told her standing up and going over to the window. "Green symbolizes earth, while violet is your healing magic. Only those people that only have one element, earth or water are able to heal." He explained. "Eriol apart from his sun magic has the element water which means he can heal."

"Wait." I said all of a sudden. "I have the element water and I can't heal." Eriol smiled at me.

"You have fire, wind, earth and water as elemental powers. Water is the only one that has shown up. You can heal, you just need your Sakura cards." Eriol said and I gasped.

"How do you know about my cards?" I questioned.

"I am the half descendent of Clow Reed the creator of the cards." Eriol explained to me.

"I don't mean to sound angry or cruel or anything like that, but don't you think we should train Tomoyo-san and Sakura how to use their elements." Koji spoke up, removing his arm form around Jade's shoulders.

"Yea I can help with wind." Jade exclaimed. "That's my more powerful element. That and fire." She paused. "Syaoran can help Sakura and Tomoyo earth if Tomoyo promises to leave Syaoran alone. Mei Lin can teach Tomoyo martial arts, while Eriol teaches Tomoyo healing."

"What about fire?" Koji reminded her and she groaned glaring at him. "Me?" she nodded and he smiled at her a evil smile. "You might want to run." She jumped up and ran behind Syaoran.

Syaoran spun around and grabbed her, while Koji started to tickle her. She broke out laughing and Syaoran turned to me, a smile similar to Koji's on his own face. I shrieked and dove off the couch running out of the room. Syaoran followed me and I pulled open the door and ran outside running for the trees on the side of the property. He ran up behind me and pushed me against the tree, tickling my sides making me laugh. I smirked getting an idea. Moving my hands I sent a blast of really, really cold water at him, soaking him to the bone. He moved away from me, water dripping off of his clothes. A few minutes later Jade came walking out, an equally wet Koji following her. We gave each other a high five and then walked off into the house.

**Syaoran's POV **

"I say we get them back for that." I said to Koji watching them as they went into the house.

"I agree, but what can we do?" He asked as we walked around the house to the back door. "I have an idea." He said slowly. "We play some pranks on them."

"That won't work." I replied opening the back door. "What about we . . ." I broke off hearing a scream. "What the hell." I hissed as Koji and I started to run through the house.

Mei Lin was lying unconscious in the upstairs all, and mother was against the wall a man standing in front of her holding a gun to her head. Jade was no where to be seen and neither was Sakura. Seconds later a gun shot was heard and I gasped thinking mother had been shot. But instead the man with the gun was lying on the floor, bleeding. Jade walked from around the corner the gun she held still pointed at him. Another man walked from the bedroom to my left, holding Sakura in front of him with a gun to her head. Immediately Jade's gun was aimed at him. Koji and I stood there, a barrier having separated us from them. Even when she was unconscious Mei Lin was still trying to save us. A man snuck up on Jade, and raised his gun knocking her out by bringing it down on her head. The gun dropped from her hand and she fell forward, her eyes seeming to look straight at us.

(this is so annoying, it says that "snuck" isn't a word, but sneak doesn't work in the sentence)

A few seconds later she twisted in mid air and not caring about anything, she seemed to float there, as Sakura raised her hand, and a card appeared. She mouthed something and a woman in a red dress, with red wings and hair, and a fireball in hand appeared. Sakura mouthed something else and the woman disappeared only to have a fireball appear in Sakura's hand. She shouted something I couldn't hear and Jade let herself drop to the floor on her back, seconds before a fireball flew over head and into the man. The man fell to the floor, his clothes burning onto him. Water came out of no where and doused his clothes, allowing him to jump back into the game. Jade, pushed herself up and ran towards Sakura, grabbing her.

"Sakura, here's your first lesson." She said and Koji frowned wondering what she was doing. "Concentrate on the feeling of wind, moving your hair and clothes." Jade stood back and closed her eyes, holding her hand towards the man. "Now concentrate on the magic in your soul, and push it towards your hand."

"Dammit Jade, now is not the time to teach Sakura." I shouted as Koji and I started to try to get through the barrier.

"Sakura concentrate." Jade hissed, her eyes snapping open. "Do you feel the wind around you?" Jade asked and Sakura nodded. "good, now let the wind go, aim it at the man."

Sakura opened her eyes and smirked, sending a small power towards the man. Jade, lowered her hand, closing her eyes again. Her form was enveloped in fire and she stood in front of Sakura, Sakura still sending wind at the man. Sakura was about to stop, but then noticed what Koji and I saw. The wind coming from Sakura was sending the fire from Jade at the man. Koji started to beat on the barrier trying to get through. Sakura looked like she was getting weaker but so did Jade, who was taking the brunt of Sakura's magic. Jade took the fire magic back inside her and turned to Sakura, as she stopped.

"You did good for a first timer." Jade complimented. "Now can you please stop the fire from spreading to the rooms." With that, Jade walked a little unsteadily towards Mei Lin and mother.

The barrier fell and I ran towards Sakura, taking her in my arms when she was done dousing the fire. She turned into me and we hugged. Picking her up I started towards the alcove going back the way I came. Jade nodded to me as she picked Mei Lin up with her magic. I smiled at her and then continued on my way with Sakura. I set her down on the couch and then sat down across form her. She shifted and looked at me, and I could see the worn out look in her eyes. Anger cursed through me and I knew I was going to end up yelling at Jade tonight. She sat up without much trouble, but I could tell she wasn't up to her normal strength. She patted the couch beside her and I stood, taking the spot next to her.

"Don't be mad at Jade." She whispered as she put her head on my shoulder. "She's still recovering from what happened with Ryu. You can't blame her for this." I put my arm around her, and pulled her close.

"She shouldn't have had you use that much energy, energy you aren't used to." I told her, not about to back down.

"Would you rather she died?" Sakura hissed pushing herself away. "I thought you cared about your cousin." She stood up and wavered slightly before starting to walk.

"Sakura." I said standing up and walking over to her as she stopped. "I just don't' want anything to happen to you." I took her into my arms again and kissed the top of her head. "I love you and if something happened." I didn't finish the sentence.

"I love you too." Sakura said looking up at me. "Come on, lets go for a walk."

"No." I declared and she looked up at me. "Your weak, you should get some sleep." She punched me hard in the middle. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Never call a female weak." She shouted, and turned walking off. "I'll go for a walk on my own." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

**Jade's POV**

I hid a smile after watching that display from the two of them. Even though I couldn't wait for the fight between Syaoran and I, I didn't really want it to happen. I turned on my heel and started off, stopping only when Syaoran called after me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he caught up to me.

I turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Jerk, instead of asking how I feel, go after Sakura." He looked at me. "She doesn't have much energy." He still didn't get it. "She could faint at any time." Still nothing. "What are you, dumb?" I asked, "Go after her and go take that walk with her, and keep your eye on her. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure she shouldn't go anywhere alone."

He finally seemed to get it and without a word to me, he turned. I coughed and he turned back. I slapped him and pushed him away. Turning once again on my heel I sighed happily and started for my room. I exchanged a high five with Mei Lin, as we met in the hall, on my way to my room. We stepped inside and she handed me my camera, which I slipped into his port and started to print the pictures she took. A knock sounded at my door and Mei Lin opened it letting Tomoyo and Eriol in. they looked at the pictures and Eriol laughed at the one where Sakura was hitting Syaoran. Tomoyo smiled at the picture where Jade slapped Syaoran, and then looked at the other pictures.

"You did a great job on these." I complimented Mei Lin. "You are most definitely going to be a professional photographer."

"Why thank you." Mei Lin replied.

The next day

I leaned against the wall in the dojo I owned watching as Mei Lin tried to teach Tomoyo some simple martial art moves. I sighed and let myself slide into a sitting position. Syaoran was teaching Sakura how to use the element earth while Koji and Eriol stood in a corner talking to each other. Smirking I sent out a haze, using wind and water to make it so it wasn't that easy to see. I could vaguely make out Syaoran and Sakura, but everyone else was just caught in the haze. Standing up I decided to test what everyone learned.

"Alright," I called, "Here are some rules, Sakura you can't use your cards. Eriol, Koji you are exempt from this game. Syaoran you can help Sakura, but can only help her, no using your own magic. Tomoyo you have to try to find me and knock me to the ground, using only martial arts since you haven't learned how to control earth yet."

"Whatever." Came Koji's voice. "Just hurry up I want to get out of here."

"Go ahead Jade, I'll help Koji find his way out, so we won't be targets." Eriol shouted, and I heard him and Koji conversing again. "Have fun." The started to move and when I heard a door closing I smirked.

"Let the game begin." I hissed as I moved into the haze. "Come and find me, and don't take to long. I have a meeting with parents of the kids from this dojo in two hours."

I slid easily through the haze, shadowing myself with the haze making it harder to be found. I encountered Tomoyo first, she was just standing there, and I barely nodded to Mei Lin before docking an awkward left hook. Rolling my eyes I jumped back, aiming a low kick to her abdomen. Mei Lin moved out of the way, letting Tomoyo fall backwards to the floor. She jumped back up using a martial arts technique, one of the simplest ones. She got into a simple stance and I smirked again, this time punching her in the shoulder and kicking her side. She fell to the side and I gave an amused glance Mei Lin's way which she returned. Disappearing back into the haze I started to search for Syaoran and Sakura, not using their aura since it was most likely hidden.

I stopped and ducked blocking a kick coming from behind me. I spun around and put up a shield stopping the mud coming at me. Lowering the shield I crouched low and spun around, knocking Sakura off her feet, with a low spin kick. Standing up, I send fire her way, watching as she put up a pinky colored shield. Nodding to myself, I let her hit me with water, before brushing it away effortlessly. I put a little more energy into the haze, making it a little harder for her to find and attack me. My gaze shot towards the area above me and I dove to the side, just missing her coming from above. I breathed a little heavily, getting ready to end this soon. I spun around and kicked her a she got behind me, my kick hitting only air.

"You're good Sakura." I shouted, making it so my voice went around the whole dojo, so she couldn't find me. "But you still need work, stop attacking me with martial arts and use your magic."

Almost immediately a blast of water hit me form behind knocking me to my knees. I blinked and stood slowly, erecting a shield around me, a weak one. I smiled, seeing that her magic was getting better. She came at me and I saw mud coming at me. Wait mud pies coming at me. I ducked them all and sent one back at her using wind to my advantage.

"This good enough for you Jade?" Sakura asked appearing behind me, and when I turned I got mud pie in my face. "I think I won."

"Not yet." I said pushing her back with wind and sending her into Syaoran. "Now you've won."

* * *

_This shorter then I wanted, but then I'm like hey "I can either make it longer and get more people mad at me, or I can make it shorter and get it out sooner and still have people mad at me." I choose making it shorter cuz if I made it longer you wouldn't see the chapter till like the end of April. So enjoy and review please. There are only like 5 or 6 chapters left. _

_Jade._

**Reviewer Responses: **

**RayneWolf: **I hate knowing that I'm making people confused. But then again it takes me forever to update, like some people. –taps foot impatiently- I feel so special. But I guess you haven't sent me any letter yet.

**VampiricEternity: **Yay, I've still got a faithful reviewer. –hugs- Your welcome and I'm glad your honored, I laughed when I first read the first part of your review, you having to look a few times before you realized it was your name. I'm so sorry it ended there. I kinda didn't know the prophecy yet. I didn't know this ficcie was past paced.

**Dreaming-twilight: **-celebrates- New reviewer. You only forgot the "e" in awesome. I'm glad you think my story doesn't have many mistakes cuz I think it has a lot. My grammar is horrible, my English teacher agreed with me in September. Thanks for the review. Love the name by the way.

**Ngoc1231:** Hehe, then we both don't get what you said. Yea, that's a possible explanation, cuz I have no clue what you were talking about. You liked the part with Ling and Sakura, I need to get rid of that guy since I sorta forgot about him.

**FlowerLover:** Nice name. Very original. Thank you for reminding me about the Sakura cards. I totally forgot about them. –bows- She has water cuz she has all the elements, it's kinda strange, I hope this chapter explained it.

**MiniSparky:** Finally I get to you. I should have started off the reviews with you. Thank you for sticking by me since like the beginning. You're a great faithful reviewer. Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed the prophecy.


	14. 13

_Hey I'm actually trying to follow my little update schedule. Go me. –dances comically-_

Sometimes during this chapter and from now on, I'll be referring to Mei Lin as Mei, cuz people are aloud to have nicknames . . .That sounded cruel, so sorry, but still, don't get confused please. Umm, this is really freaky, I found this website that will give you your name in Chinese. Mine is Jun tiao Wu. Really Jun Tiao is also what Jade is called by the elders in this, since I have the Japanese names, excluding Jade, and the elders speak Chinese. I don't know what Jade is in Japanese, I should find out.

_Enjoy this really freaky, cheerful chapter. _

_Chapter is dedicated to . . . . Lonely Maiden and Maximite _

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Sakura's POV**

I walked into the classroom the following day, and winked at Tomoyo who gave me a slight nod. She and I had grown to be friends and we understood each other. Two days had passed since we had fought Jade in the dojo. A few more attacks on us had occurred at the mansion. Those men with the guns had come back a few times, and one time they brought a person who tried to steal our magic. They were working for the man trying to harvest the magic from all those who had some. Jade came walking in a few minutes later, her new black messenger bag slung over one shoulder. Just looking at her as she walked towards me, inclining her head towards Tomoyo as if she was just getting a kink out of her neck, reminded me of something. My eyes widened and I stood up running towards Jade past the teacher.

"Jade, I need to talk to you in the hall for a minute." I hissed loud enough for Tomoyo to hear. "It's important, I may know who is behind the attack on your brother." I looked over at Tomoyo and saw her whispering something quickly to her friends.

"Alright." Jade said and handed her messenger bag to Atashi as he walked past. "Eriol, can you join Sakura and I in the hall?" It wasn't a question but a demand. "Atashi-kun put this at my desk will you." She turned and left and I ran after her. "Arigato." She called to him over her shoulder.

"Uh I have news for you Jade." Tomoyo said quietly as we turned the corner and hid in one of the empty classrooms. "We're in China, not Japan."

"Na really?" Came Jade's sarcastic reply. "Now who do you think is behind all this?"

**Lunch time –** (You really think I'm going to tell you who it is?)

I walked into the cafeteria and turned my head looking for everyone. Drave was standing against the wall near the doors and I groaned not wanting to go through this. I started towards him as he noticed me and when I passed Tomoyo's table she looked up and I smiled at her, knowing she would be the only one to notice. She smiled back and then went back to eating her salad. I continued walking towards Drave and Jade appeared along with Mei Lin as if they knew what was going to happen. I thought back remembering the drawing jade had sketched of me and Drave that I had in my locker. Maybe I could get Jade to do one of Syaoran and me. Jade patted me on the shoulder and handed me a piece of paper. I looked down and smiled, nudging her.

"How did you know I wanted one?" I asked her and Mei Lin burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that question was to funny." Mei said, and I punched her. "Come one let's go, we need to protect you from Drave."

"No, Drave has someone else on his scope." Jade replied and we both looked at her. "What you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" We both said.

"Drave asked Naoko out and she said yes." Jade told us and we stared.

"Naoko, as in one of Tomoyo's gang?" Mei whispered in disbelieve.

"I'm not lying, I was there when he asked her." Jade laughed and led us towards him. "Ask him if you don't believe me."

"I will." I retorted and smiled at Drave as we stopped before him. "Hey Drave, so is it true about you and Naoko?" I asked and smiled at Chao as he stopped beside us. "Hey Chao." I greeted along with everyone.

"Where's Michael?" Jade asked suddenly. "He hasn't been around lately."

Chao shrugged and Drave looked around. "I don't know." Chao replied and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call him when we join everyone at the fountain."

"That's a good idea." Mei Lin told him, sharing a glance with me and Jade. "Why don't we go. Koji knows where to look for us. I think Takashi and Lila are joining us today, I don't know though."

"If they might join us doesn't that mean that Syaoran might too." I mused and Jade smirked at what I said while Mei Lin grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

We ran out of the cafeteria and to the fountain where Naoto, Terri, Atashi, and surprisingly Naoko sat waiting for us and eating. I looked over at Mei Lin and I caught her staring at Chao as he walked alongside us. I smiled secretly, knowing she liked him, just like he liked her. Maybe I'll try to play matchmaker when all this stuff with the prophecy is done with. I smirked and sat down next to Naoko as Drave took the spot next to her. Jade, not wanting to go through the fountain scene again with Koji took to the stone around the fountain, and pulled out her notebook, and started to draw. One thing that's easy to figure out is that jade never eats her own lunch, she always take food from everyone else, and they don't mind. The only thing she doesn't take is a drink, she buys that herself. But Mei Lin is the same way. Right now Mei was stealing food from Chao's tray. Chiharu was sifting through her backpack looking for something, while she dug her other hand into a bag of chips.

**Syaoran's POV**

I smiled at Jade as I snuck up on Sakura, who was staring intently at Chao and Mei. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she shrieked jumping up and slamming her elbow into my stomach. I stumbled back and glared at her as she turned around.

"Hoe, sorry Syaoran. I didn't know it was you." Sakura apologized and I smiled at her.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have snuck up on you." I retorted and sat down pulling her unto my lap. "Hey everyone." I greeted smiling at Mei and Jade. "so if none of you mind my friends Takashi and Lila are going to join us."

"It's alright with me." Eriol replied dragging along a pouting Tomoyo, who was being followed by Rei and Rika, the rest of her gang staying behind at the cafeteria. "I decided to bring along some of these guys to hang out and find out how fun we are."

"Eriol." Tomoyo hissed, and he only smiled. "I'll get you one of these days."

"Really, we'll see about that." He retorted and we all burst out laughing including Rei and Rika. "So does anyone have any food?"

"Eriol." Jade called and threw a bag of chips at him she had snagged from me a few minutes ago. "Hey Tomoyo, sit down there's plenty of room." Tomoyo nodded and sat beside Jade, grabbing her notebook from her. "Hey."

"These are good." Tomoyo commented and then stopped at one picture. "Is this supposed to be me and our science teacher?"

"Err yea." Jade replied softly scooting away.

"It's good, but I don' think me and him would be kissing each other. He's gay." Jade raised an eyebrow and I saw everyone stare in shock at Tomoyo. "I'm telling the truth, I saw him kissing a guy at a store a few weeks ago."

"It is true." Naoko said finally speaking. "I saw him too. So did Rika and Rei."

"Yes we did." Rei replied smiling at Koji as he sat down beside Jade. "Rika was sorta talking on her phone and missed it though."

"I didn't miss it, I saw them kiss too." Rika said pulling out her cell phone and looking for something. "Here I got a picture of it." She showed it around to us and Sakura waved it away.

We all started talking about random stuff and I didn't even notice Takashi and Lila show up till they sat in front of Sakura and I. Rika, Jade and Tomoyo got into conversation about some random band and Rei sat there talking to Atashi. Drave had his arm around Naoko's shoulders while they ate. I looked down at Sakura and kissed the top of her head, snagging a fry from her tray. Takashi and Lila were talking with Eriol and Chao about something while Mei Lin and Sakura were talking about clothes.

"Chiharu," Takashi said and I saw Lila smile at him knowingly.

"Yes?" She asked looking over at Lila and Takashi, but mostly at Lila, wondering if she knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and Chiharu almost choked.

"But you're dating Lila." She protested.

"No, we broke up a few days ago. We realized we only wanted to be friends." Lila explained and Chiharu thought it over.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you. Just name the place, date and time." She agreed.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered and I looked down at her. "Can we go someplace quiet? There's something I need to tell you." I nodded to her and she stood up, taking my hand. "We'll be back in a few minutes." She announced and Tomoyo, Mei, and Jade nodded to us as if they knew what was going on.

**Tomoyo's POV**

"So how well do you think he's going to take it?" I asked Jade and she shook her head.

"He maybe my cousin, but sometimes I can't seem to figure him out." She replied, and started to draw something else. "But I know he'll be angry after what they both went into freeing both him and I from that stupid man and his daughter."

"I thought I had problems with all of you. But I sure was wrong." I told her and she smiled at me. "We'll take care of this jerk. I still can't believe you didn't know he had magic."

"I'm not as experienced in finding auras as well at the elders." She frowned and looked at something behind me, towards the street. "Uh, speaking of elders . . ." She trailed off.

I looked behind me and looked at the five old men walking towards us. They were all wearing pants and cardigans. But the cardigans had the Li symbol on them. Jade had showed me a tattoo both she and Syaoran had gotten done on their backs of the symbol. I looked back at Jade and she was staring intently at them, shocked about something. Koji looked over at her and then over at the elders, and back at Jade. I saw Eriol stand up out of the corner of my eye and watched as he moved to stand beside us, as we stood. Jade looked away fleetingly as if looking for something. She was looking in the direction Syaoran and Sakura had gone in, watching for them.

"This is just too freaky." She whispered to me and I looked at her confused. "The elders haven't left the mansion grounds in like a few hundred years. Once you become an elder you don't leave. It just hasn't been done."

"Is it a possibility that the elders all have twins." I whispered back and Eriol having heard me, hit me over the head. "Stupid question." I reprimanded myself.

"Li Yuang." Jade greeted them as they got closer. "Li Ao Tiao, Li Man Kuo, Li Sen Tian, Li Kuai Wen, Li Tian Mao." Eriol and her both bowed and everyone followed since it was a sign of respect.

"Jun Tiao." One of them addressed and Jade moved forward. "Where is Xiao Lang?"

"Li Ao Tiao." Jade whispered to us before answering him. "He is with Kinomoto Ying Fa."

"Who are these people?" the same man asked and I saw Jade bristle.

"My friends." She announced not letting the elders know our names. "Their names need not be known by you." Her voice held a sort of authority and I wondered what she held over them.

"Just tell us where Xiao Lang is so we can speak with him. He is the next leader of the Li clan, not you." Said another elder, his voice calm yet at the same time furious.

"Behind you." Jade said calmly as if not hearing the last part of what the elder said to her. "Come on." She said to me and picked up her bag and notebook. "Class starts in a few minutes. I feel the need to brush my hair and put on some make up." She winked at me as she started away and all the girls in the group followed.

I looked back at Eriol and watched as he stood behind Syaoran, listening to what was being said. Let's just say Syaoran wasn't to happy about something. Jade pushed open the school doors and held them open for us and I turned back to the group as Jade walked in behind me. We followed Chiharu and Rika who were talking about something, to the nearest girls bathroom, which was the one we always hung around in between classes. Jade walked in before me and I smiled at Sakura as I followed.

"So what did he say?" I questioned her, and she smiled at me.

"Oh was he pissed. He slammed his fist into the nearest tree." Jade and I started laughing and Mei only shook her head as she started to brush her long hair.

"Jade, it seems as if you have something over the elders." I said to her as she rifled through her bag for something. "What is it?"

"Syaoran's father and my own were leading the clan together. When my uncle died I heard the Elders saying something about my father. On the anniversary of my uncles death, my family excluding Ryu and I was killed."

"You think the Elders had something to do with it." Mei asked not believing it.

"I don't think, I know." Jade said and pulled out a small mini recorder. "Listen to it yourself. I can't leave it at home or they'll find it, so I leave it in my locker." She handed it to Mei who rewound it and turned it on.

'Why kill Kasshu-san?' An elder asked.

'For our plans to work he needs to be dead just like Li-san.' Another said.

'Kasshu's daughter will find out.' Came the first elder again.

'We must keep her and her brother alive. Send the brother on a mission, and get the daughter sick.' A new voice commented.

'Good idea. Now how are we going to kill the rest of the family?' This voice was raspy, an older elder perhaps.

'Car accident.'

'perfect.' Those voices were unidentifiable.

The tape was cut off and Mei handed it to Jade who hid it back in her backpack. Wordlessly Mei and I hugged Jade, who only shrugged us off. We all dove towards stalls and the mirror, pretending to wash our hands as a female teacher walked in. Jade made sure the tape recorder was hidden and pulled out a brush, putting her hair up in a braid.

"Class is about to the start." The teacher reprimanded us and sent us on our way.

**Unidentified POV **(not Koji's POV)

I laughed evilly as I watched them head off to class. My gaze turned back to the elders and Li Syaoran as they continued to talk in the front of the school. The door opened behind me and someone slipped in to stand beside me her hand covering mine.

"The slaves have been sent to harvest magic from families of magic in western China. They should be back in time for the plan." She whispered to me, her robes brushing against the table. "So father when is this plan of yours going to take place?"

"Tomorrow night. They have no clue who we are. Surprise will be our asset." I told her as I watched the elders leave and Li Syaoran walked to class. "Then he will be yours."

"Yes father." Was her reply as she turned and started back to the door. "I can't wait." She sighed and I turned to her. "Can't we have some fun tonight?"

"Daughter, remember this is only the calm before the storm." I whispered soothingly to her, my voice still edged with the evil that came with this job.

* * *

_So, anyone actually surprised I updated within a month? I know I am. Hehe, thanks for all those reviews. Is it too much to ask that I get past 100 reviews by the end of this story? This is the first time I've gotten past 30 reviews for something. Remember no flames. Don't forget to review and make me happy. Maybe if I get ten reviews for this chapter I'll update sooner. The next chapter is already planned and started._

_Jade._

**Maximite:** Umm. Yes sadly the journey is almost at its end, 4 or 5 chapters. I haven't really decided it yet. I might make it longer. Should I take your review as a compliment cuz it kinda confused me. I take it your saying my stories are good and that they don't bore you. I hope that's what it means.

**VampiricEternity: **-hugs- Aww, glad you think my story is awesome. Hehe, I love writing with magic. Hehe, your amusement about the dedication made me really happy, I wasn't having a great day till I got that review. Thanks for the review.

**RayneWolf:** I don't remember asking for reasons. Hehe. Ok, which Friday were you talking about since its been like 3 Fridays. I took down the Inuyasha fic, I need to rewrite it, I messed it up horribly.

**Ngoc1231:** Hehe, you really loved that chapter. It was one of the best I think I've written so far. The test was kinda a last minute addition. I thought the chapter was to short so I added. Here's the update.

**Animeflower: **You like all those genres? Hehe thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

**MiniSparky: **Hey, I need someone to keep me on my toes. I guess you're it. Hehe. Anyway, I think you find out about the men with guns in this chapter. Yes well I kinda hating how I had Tomoyo in the story since she's so sweet in the manga and stuff.

**Lonely Maiden: **Here's the chapter, I hope it's as Kawaii as the last one.


	15. 14

_Here's chapter 14. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter. Now I'm not so sure I'll get over 100 reviews for the story. Getting over 100 is like a dream for this story. Please make it happen. I'll write a really, really long epilogue if I get over 100 reviews. –begs- _

_Sorry I know this is a short chapter, and that's late, but guess what you get two chapters this month. So you should be happy. I also end my freshman year of high school on the 22 of this month, so be happy I might actually finish this story by the time summer ends. _

_This chapter is dedicated to . . . . . . _._all the reviewers._

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Unidentified POV**

My daughter stood beside me on the balcony overlooking the slaves below us. Before many of the slaves floated crystal orbs twinkling with different colors. They were the auras collected off of magic users. Midnight would be the time for the plan to commence. I stepped forward and everyone started cheering, shouting master. My daughter joined me at my side and the orbs started to float closer to us. The cheering continued growing louder, as the orbs drew ever closer. We turned to each other, my daughter and I, and raised our hands. A large orb filled with the twinkling colors of other auras appeared above our heads. The orbs that floated towards us sunk into the larger orb, making it grow larger with each new orb.

"It is almost complete daughter. All we need now is the power form the elders." I murmured seemingly breathless. "Then Syaoran and Jade will come to us."

"Father," She said lightly, "Kinomoto Sakura is a better match for you."

"My daughter. Sakura is for our own master. He would never trust me with one with such power." I reprimanded as I looked down over the slaves. "Be glad we are getting what we want."

"Yes father." She muttered and then smiled pulling off her black robes. "I'm going to need a wedding dress for when I marry Syaoran." She brushed imaginary dirt off her green mini-skirt. "I wish I didn't have to sue mind control on him." She wined.

"Yes daughter, but after what happened at Syaoran's office with that Kinomoto girl calling Yelen on us, we'll have to." I reminded her as she walked into the shadows.

**Syaoran's POV**

I sighed looking down at Sakura whose head was lying in my lap as she read a book. School had just gotten out for the day and we where down at the beach, along with the rest of the group. Drave and Naoko were down by the water and were splashing each other with the water. Jade sat a few feet from us, her notebook in her lap as she drew something. Koji was at the deli down the street getting us sandwiches and drinks. Tomoyo and Eriol were running towards us, both soaking wet. Sakura smiled up at me, as she sat up and twisted to look at me.

"Syao-kun, do you want to go down to the water with me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

I smiled at here as I stood up. "Sure, let's go." I held out my hand and she grasped it allowing me to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks a lot." Jade muttered as we passed by, shutting her notebook.

"No prob." I called over my shoulder and she growled at us. "What's up with her?"

"We messed up her drawing by moving." Sakura informed me and I looked over at her. "Not that I blame her for being mad, I asked for the picture." She smiled at me and then pulled her hand free. "See you at the water." I raised an eyebrow and she only smirked as she ran off.

"Damn she's good." I muttered as I followed her. "Hey Atashi." I said as I passed by him on my way to Sakura.

"Syaoran have you seen Rei? She was supposed to meet us here." He called after me and I turned to look at him. "What?" He looked at em confused as I shook my head. "So that mean you haven't seen her." I just rolled my eyes, pointed behind him and started back on my way to the waters edge.

By now Sakura was already up to her knees in the cool water. She had on a cute white bathing suit with cherry blossoms courtesy of my sister. I heard a car horn honk and I looked behind to me that Koji had arrived along with Rika and Chiharu. Takashi and Lila had shown up a few minutes before. Suddenly I started to run into the water and I dived forward under the water swimming to where Sakura had been a few seconds before. I grabbed her ankle and jumped up laughing at her shriek. She splashed water at me and started to swim away from me. I laughed and started after her, swimming under the water so she couldn't find me easily. Suddenly I found myself moving upwards as Sakura used her magic to uncover me. I growled and dove up tackling her into the water. She shouted as I pushed her under, closing her mouth when the ocean water closed in. she pushed back on my shoulders and kneed me in the stomach sending me backwards. I smirked seeing she had used what I had taught her. I glanced over at the shore and nodded slightly to Jade who send a wave of wind at me, knocking me backwards into the water again. I stood up coughing up the water in my lungs as I glared over at Jade who was laughing hard. She stopped suddenly and I looked over at Sakura who was sneaking towards me. She too stopped and looked past me to the left. I looked over there and frowned seeing the sky turn black, and there was no clouds nor was it even time for the sun to set.

"Anyone else find this very strange?" Asked Tomoyo from her spot in the shallow part of the water. "The weather guy predicted sunshine the whole week, no chances of rain and now it looks like it's going to rain."

I looked over at Jade as she slowly backed away from the water. She stopped and I looked over at Sakura who had started to move back towards the beach.

"Everyone out of the water." Jade shouted and Sakura started to run looking back at me furtively. "Syaoran move." Jade shouted and I started to run after Sakura. "Sakura," she shouted, "Think you can make low tide come a bit early."

"What's going on Jade?" I heard Eriol shout and Jade just waved her hand at him, motioning for him to be quiet.

"Jade?" This time it was Sakura as she reached the shore seconds before me.

"It has to be Ryu, he's the only one I know who can do something like this, but the elders practically have him under lock and key, the magical kind." Jade explained as we all crowded around her.

Sakura was starting to grow pale as the ocean water steadily moved farther and farther away from us. I moved forward and caught her just as she fell, the extreme use of power getting to her. I heard Jade move up beside me and she stared out over the water while the sky turned darker and darker, spreading, coming towards us. A hand was on my arm and I looked back to see Eriol standing there. He motioned that we should leave I nodded, making sure Sakura wouldn't fall from my arms as we walked. Naoko and Drave were packing up everything with Rei and Atashi's help. All, excluding Atashi, just thought it was a storm coming on. Jade grabbed her backpack and the food from Koji smiling at Rei and everyone as we passed.

"Why don't you all follow us to the mansion. We can eat there in the enclosed pool area." I called to them and they nodded.

"I'll make sure they get there." Drave said, and I nodded remembering now he had driven them here. "Takeshi, Lila, Chiharu you guys need a ride? I'm pretty sure I have room with the third row in my SUV."

"No we're ok. I know the way there." Takeshi responded his keys being tossed up and down.

"Ok." Drave replied and started for his SUV with all the others going with him.

I started after Jade again, who by now was opening the backdoor to the Toyota Highlander. She moved aside and I got in, arranging Sakura beside me on the seat, making sure to keep enough room for Tomoyo or Eriol, whichever decided to sit in the back. Jade shut the door and walked out of my view. Seconds later I heard the trunk door open and the bags being dropped inside. The door shut and jade walked backed back into my view, opening the drivers side door. The passenger door was opening also and Tomoyo climbed in, while Eriol got into the back, making sure to drape his beach towel over the seat so he didn't get the seats wet. Not that it mattered much, seeing has how Sakura and I were both still soaked to the bone. The car started as Jade shut her door and she looked back at me through the rear view mirror.

"Seatbelts." She chided with a gleam in her eyes and I smiled as I grabbed the seatbelt and proceeded to buckle Sakura in with Eriol's help.

**Sakura's POV**

'_Sakura.' A voice whispered, 'You're going to be my bride, my queen.' I shivered at the intense darkness radiating from the voice. 'You'll belong to me and no one else.' A deep laugh emanated from somewhere nearby. 'Your power and soul will belong to me. You won't know anything else.'_

_I shuddered as I reflexively stood on guard. A breeze, dark, dreary, and cold filtered by me. I would have closed my eyes, but I didn't. It was as if I was standing in the center of a group of people. People wearing colors, the deepest reds, richest dark greens, dark blues, clothes the color of the night. Women dressed in flowing skirts and blouses, men in suits. I shivered as the breeze meandered on it way. The voice still speaking, even though I didn't hear its words. It twirled around me, like a chain tying me to something. I spun around and what I saw made tears fall from my eyes. Tomoyo laughing a evil laugh as a man was killed mercilessly in front of her. Her eyes were blank, like she was being controlled. Jade stood beside her, a mans arm draped around her shoulders. The arm of a man I had never seen before. He was young, restless even, but he held the sword that killed the man. What caused me more grief was Syaoran, his arm around a woman, whose face I couldn't see. He was laughing also, and he seemed to enjoy being with this girl. It wasn't me, I knew enough to know it wasn't me. The voice wasn't that of Syaoran's, but of someone else, someone worse. _

'_Sakura,' Came the voice again. 'You aren't listening to me. You should start, for if you ever not listen when we are together you shall be in trouble.'_

_Ok someone is starting to get annoying. That was my first though about all this. The second was I wanted to wake up and be in Syaoran's arms. Ok that was wrong. I wanted to wake up and find if this was real or false. Then I wanted to be in Syaoran's arms. Plus jade and Koji are cute together, not this jerk and someone else. Wait a sec. I took a closer look. That is Koji. He looks different and why did he kill someone? Answers were seriously needed. Plus that jerk talking to me needs to shut up before I make him shut up. _

"_Sakura." Came a voice, this one was soft, caring. "Hey Sakura, wake up. I'm pretty sure you're hungry by the way your stomach is growling."_

I opened my eyes and jumped seeing how close Mei Lin was to me. I pushed her away from me and sat up, looking around at everyone. Jade was no where to be seen, Koji was looking out the window, Eriol and Tomoyo were talking in the corner, Touya was watching me and Mei Lin, Syaoran was also no where to be seen, and Drave and Naoko were lying beside each other on the floor eating. I smirked as I took the Pepsi from Rei who appeared out of no where, and opened it up taking a long sip from it. The door to the room slammed open and Jade walked in, heading over to Koji without looking at me. She grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room, a look of murder in her eyes. I only shrugged and Mei Lin and I shared a look as the door slammed open again, this time it was Syaoran walking in. He didn't look to happy and when he saw me, the look lessened but I could tell he was still mad about something. He walked over to me and I smiled at him as he sat beside me and gave me a hug, kissing the top of my head. Surprisingly Touya wasn't doing anything. Maybe it was because he was occupied with Mei Lin who was now sitting on his lap kissing him. Turning back to Syaoran I kissed him on the lips and circled my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I heard laughter, but I didn't stop kissing him. I just wanted to make sure he was real and that all of this was real. Finally having to pull back to breath I smiled inside knowing everything was real and that the dream had been just that, a dream. But it might also have been a premonition. If it was, everyone needed to know about it. First I needed to find out what was bugging Jade, and why the sky was black when it was only 6 o'clock and sun set is at 8.

"Syao-kun have we figured out why the sky has turned black?" I whispered wanting to talk to only him.

"No." He replied a little breathless from my kiss. "here did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked, whispering it into my ear. "You should have done that a long time ago."

I raised an eyebrow. "Erm it just felt like the right thing to do." I replied and hit him on the arm. "Now stop changing the subject." I glared at him as he 'cowered'. "Come on tell me or you won't get anymore kisses from me."

"Sakura." He said, and I laughed. "Fine." He glared at me while I just smiled. "Koji thinks this is a warning from the bad guys. I have to agree. That's all we've got. Now can I get another kiss?"

"No." came Jade's voice from the door. "We need to go. The enemies baboons are attacking the high school and guess what the basketball game is going on." She didn't seem very happy and I looked up at her as she turned to leave. "Sakura you should stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." She spun and smiled at me. "I don't want to hold Syaoran and Touya back if you get hurt." She left the room.

"She's right you know." Mei Lin declared leaving the room after her. "Stay here Sakura with Drave and the rest, explain everything to them." She called from somewhere in the hall.

Syaoran pulled away from me and stood up. He gave me a strange look, one of longing, which I winked in return too. Touya stood up and left the room before Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol gave me a smile as they left, Eriol grabbing Syaoran by the shirt and dragging him from the room. The door shut behind them andI looked over at everyoneI was left with and gulped. They were all standing there looking at me, wondering about everything that was going on. I sighed and motioned for them to sit, which they did.

"Long story short,"I started, "We, as in everyone who left and myself, have magic. There is this jerk who is trying to take the magic from magic users or people who don't know they have magic." I paused briefly and started again. "Any questions?"

"Are you crazy!"

* * *

**Erm, yea, this is the end of the chapter. I know its shot, I told you it would be. But give me a break, School ends for me next week and the week after that I have finals. So I'm studying. Oh and that means no review responses this time. Sorry. Just please review.**


	16. 15

_Here's chapter 15. I did tell you, that you would get another chapter in June even if it is the second to last day of June. I wasn't lying at least about getting it out. This one is a little longer. Don't forget to review at the end. Oh and now you have to wait until July for the next chapter. _

_If you look down, you'll see that yes the chapter starts yet again with the unidentified people. Only one person has actually told me who they think the father and daughter are. Jeez. It's not that hard. I know it's not hard for me, since I'm the authoress, but still the only evil people or people that were evil in the book are the Ling's and Tomoyo and her crew. See I just gave you all the answer to who the father and daughter are._

_This chapter is dedicated to . . . . . . . . The 62 people who viewed this story and didn't review. _

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Unidentified POV**

"The time has now come for us to get what we deserve." I whispered as I stood on the balcony overlooking Milord's army. "You army is grand Milord." I said bowing to him. "It will be an honor to lead them against the guardians and the king and queen."

"Yes." Was the lone answer and I felt myself grow angry.

"Milord, is it possible for you to send my sons to me?" I questioned wishing them to be here for the battle.

"Your sons are otherwise engaged."

"Yes Milord."

"Your son Koji has betrayed you."

"He would not. I do not mean to anger you Milord, but Koji is not one to betray."

"I promised him he could have Jade." Milord turned to me. "Which means you must forget about her. Koji is far more deserving of her."

"Milord." I said in agreement though not meaning it one bit.

"Go and prepare yourself for battle, the first wave of attacks has already begun."

I bowed low and turned around. My hands were clenched at my sides as I walked away from Milord to leave the hall. I pushed open the door to my chambers and shut it behind me as I grabbed my armor and weapons from their place on my bed. I slipped on the armor and then the sword. The door open and my daughter walked in to stand before me dressed in her robes of silk. She just looked at me before handing me my dagger to add to my collection of weapons.

"I heard what milord said." She told me softly. "Koji would never betray us. He knows what you will do to him if he does."

"Yes, but that would not stop him. He knows to much, and will tell Milord our plans." I said to her. "Koji needs to be eliminated along with my other son. Make it look like an accident." I said, giving an order to the assassin hiding behind the curtains in the corner of the room."

It would seem as is a breeze moved the curtains but I knew better. The assassin had left the room and now it was only my daughter and I. I looked at her and saw the odd smile on her lips. Something flashed in the candle light and I stiffened as a dagger came into view. My daughter twirled it between her fingers, that odd smile still playing across her lips. I took a step back not knowing what she had planned. Whether it was killing me or just playing. Suddenly her smile widened and I heard a sound behind me. I spun around and dodged a sword being brought down towards me.

"Sorry father." Came my son's voice. "Koji and I are no longer under your control. Neither is your dear daughter." I blocked the next move of the sword, using my own to help. "Milord knows what you had planned. He didn't agree."

"Father." It was Koji now. "Milord decided you were expendable. He also decided that your scheme to get the guardians and king and queen was stupid." I blocked his attack along with my other son's. "Of course, he's still going to go through with getting the magic and the Queen."

"The only difference Father, is that you won't be here when it all happens." My daughter whispered as if into my ear. "I can't wait. I've always been saying that jade is no good for you." She laughed mercilessly. "Koji and her are a better match."

"Sakura will never be yours father." Said my eldest son. "She belongs to our lord."

"He knows of your plan to kill him and to take Sakura." Koji whispered.

I opened my mouth to say something but someone hit me before I could.

"Don't try to speak. You might put a spell over us, and we don't want that." My daughter announced.

"Let's just get this over with." Koji hissed. "I need to stop Our lord forces from attacking the city. Remember that?" I heard a katana being drawn from its sheath and I stiffened. "Our lord is smart but this is just stupid, me being a double agent of sorts."

I saw the flash of metal and moved back, but not fast enough. Seconds later I stared down at the katana being pulled from my body. My sons and daughter all stood around me, watching me. Koji was the first to leave, going by the window instead of the door. My eldest son and then my daughter left, using the door. I choked on my blood and closed my eyes for the last time.

(I tried not to make it graphic. So please don't get mad at me.)

**Koji's POV**

I looked over at Jade as I stood beside her again. An excuse forming in my mind as she turned to me. She didn't say anything, only looked at me, and sighed. Suddenly a blast sounded from somewhere to our left and Jade spun on her heel running after Syaoran and Eriol who were already on their way. She stopped suddenly and looked back at me and Tomoyo.

"Ah, the fires this way guys." She called and I rolled my eyes wondering how she could be sarcastic in the midst of all this. "Are you coming?"

"Yea." Shouted Tomoyo who ran past me, stopping only to grab me and drag me along behind her.

I ran, pulling my arm lose. Jade had started to run again and was by now standing beside Syaoran, at the edge of the park. Syaoran was scanning the wall and I saw his eyes come to rest at the spot were the woods took over the park. He said something to jade who looked at us and motioned towards the trees before starting to walk through the gates. We followed and a katana materialized in Syaoran's right hand while Jade pulled her necklace from around her neck. I saw her lips move, talking into the wind that suddenly appeared. A mist appeared around Syaoran and her when it lifted the sword in Syaoran's hand had changed, it looked more as if it was part of his aura, and was laced with the elements. Jade had a staff in her hands, it looked wooden and probably was with silver spread through the staff as if it was the woods grain. Syaoran had a dark green cloak with pink along the bottom hem, draped around him, over his jean and t-shit clad body. Jade also had a cloak but hers was black, with silver along the bottom hem and the ties keeping the clock on her were also silver.

"This is different." Said Syaoran as he looked down at the sword. "Think this has something to do with the prophecy?"

"Well there is no other explanation." Called Tomoyo who was staring at a ring on her finger. "This wasn't here before."

Jade smiled and jogged towards us. "Tomoyo concentrate on your aura. Try saying something like, this earth mage commands you to reveal yourself. Something like that." Jade held up a finger. "Say it in your mind, but move your lips to the words."

She looked over at Syaoran, shrugging before looking over at me. She sighed and then looked over at Syaoran and he nodded to her, and I frowned wondering had happened.

"I'll stay here and help Tomoyo." Syaoran offered. "You two go scout ahead and take care of anything you see." He was using his authority has a king, and since we are guardians we listen. "Alright Tomoyo try this, concentrate on your aura, keep concentrating. Now think of the happiest memory you remember."

Jade started to walk away and I followed wondering why she seemed to distant and depressed all of a sudden. When we had gotten closer to the trees, maybe only a few yards away she stopped and turned towards me. The look on her face wasn't very happy. More like sad, confused. I took a quick glance back at Syaoran who was still helping Tomoyo, then I looked back at Jade. I sighed and muttered something in my mind, allowing my guardian power to surface. The cloak that appeared was similar to Jade's only it was silver colored with black on the hem and ties. A katana, my own, which was like Syaoran's only without it being tied to my aura was at my waist. I dressed still in my jeans and t-shirt. I looked up and over at jade who was looking at my katana.

"Is something wrong jade?" I asked a little to harshly, fed up with her attitude at the moment.

"I know . . ." She stopped and closed her eyes resuming to talk to me. "You're Ling-sans son." She whispered and I closed my own eyes briefly. "That means you have something to do with all this." I could see that she didn't believe any of it, even though it was partly true. "Why?"

"Who else knows?" I heard myself ask, darkness seeping into my voice even though I tried to stop it.

"Only me." She whispered.

"Look Jade, my father had me under some sorta spell. I never knew what I was doing, until my sister and older brother told me. Rei, my cousin, she knows nothing about this." I explained. "I'm not under my father's spell anymore, he's dead."

"Koji, I'm not accusing you have anything." She said harshly. "I'm not stupid. My cousin and I can both read minds. Of course I knew something was going on with you when I let my block fall by accident and my power tried to get into your mind, but couldn't." She laughed. "I don't really care what family you're from. I know you would never want to take magic from someone." She sighed and muttered something under her breath. "Of course you're still under some jagoffs control." I raised an eyebrow and composed myself before she realized I had heard.

"Well the King gave us an order, shall we follow it or what?" I said changing the subject.

"Are you kidding, do you think while I was talking to you, I had my eyes closed because I was nervous?" She hissed and pointed behind me. "We have company." I turned around and looked at the demon standing there.

"An eagle demon. Wind doesn't work against it, neither does fire. Don't ask about the fire part, something my father came up with." I spoke with distaste. "Leave this one to me." She motioned me onward with her hands as she walked over to the bench and sat down, laying her staff across her legs.

**Jade's POV**

"Eriol stop hiding behind that tree." I hissed looking behind me. "It's not going to save you when people blast the trees apart."

"How did you …"

"Women's intuition, we know when we're being watched."

"you sure it wasn't magic?"

"Eriol!"

"Sorry. I just don't believe in …"

"Don't even say it."

I glared over at him and then settled back to watch the show Koji was putting on with his fight with the eagle demon. I rolled my eyes, as the eagle demon clubbed Koji over the head with his left wing. I cringed as a few claws sunk into Koji's side. Eriol was muttering a spell and I pushed him before he could finish. Giving him a glare I hoped he got the message to let Koji fight this alone. I knew he had heard nothing of what was said between Koji and I, and I was glad about that. I looked back at Koji and decided that if he didn't end this soon, the eagle demon would grounded the hard way, courtesy of the bow and arrow I could create with my magic. I sighed as I leaned forward watching as Koji got yet again hit by the eagles wing. I stood up, rolling my eyes and I transformed the staff into a bow. Taking a branch from the ground I transformed it into an arrow and whispered something over the arrow, before placing it to the bow. I aimed carefully and looked at Koji, whose back was to me.

"Koji move." I shouted and as I watched he dove to the left and released my hold on the arrow, letting it fly past Koji to hit the eagle's right wing. "So Eriol, how about a binding spell to stop the demon from attacking. My attack won't kill it."

"Don't bother." Syaoran said as he ran past us and killed the eagle with a slash of his blade. "Come on, let's go. Nice of you to join us Eriol."

"Syaoran," He retorted, "I didn't see you fighting."

"That's because he was busy helping me, when you should have been." Tomoyo said hitting him over the head. "I really like this outfit on me." She said to me and I looked over at her and smiled

"Wow your umm past self really knew how to dress." I said joking as she brushed imaginary dirt off of her deep purple robes. "The cloak is the best part, it doesn't go with your outfit." The cloak was green, like her aura, and the purple and green didn't look good. "Umm, maybe you should see about changing the cloaks color to maybe black or brown."

"Thanks Jade."

"No problem."

"Will you two quit it." Syaoran shouted at us and we glared at him.

"Why don't you shut up." Tomoyo and I shouted at the same time.

"Oh great, they're twins." Joked Koji and I flew at him, tackling him to the ground. "I take that back?"

"You better." I hissed getting off of him. "Let's go, our almighty leader has left us behind." I called as I ran to catch up to Syaoran and Eriol who had left us in the dust.

We ran after Syaoran, having a difficult time catching up because Tomoyo wasn't used to running in the clothes she was wearing, plus her boots had a heel to them. I looked behind us, and then forward again as sounds I have never head before filled the forest. I let my staff turn into a katana and with a single slash a demon had no dead. I continued to moved killing the demons, using my magic every few minutes in intervals. I dodged an attack and moved to see how everyone else was fairing. The only person I could see was Koji; Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were no where to be seen. I ducked and let a demon sail over my bed, courtesy of Koji. I spun and impaled a demon on me blade. I pulled it loose and brought it up in a clean arc to cut the head from the demon. I cursed myself for letting my guard down to check on Koji.

"Hey Jackass, think about ducking and you might live."

"Why don't you duck?"

"Because I don't need to."

"So sure about that."

I answered him by twisting the katana in my hand so that the tip faced behind me and so the hilt was backwards. I pushed it back into the demon behind me and smirked.

"Yea."

"Fine."

**Tomoyo's POV **

"Eriol where is everyone?"

"I don't know." He answered as he looked around us. "We have to go find them."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered under my breath as I sent razor sharp leaves at a demon sneaking up on Eriol. "We have company."

"I noticed," he said dryly as he muttered a spell that sent four demons flying into a tree.

I rolled me eyes and ducked sending a blast of green light towards a demon. I heard fighting behind me and words being muttered. I muttered a few of my own and two demons took a little trip into two other demons before flying into a tree. Being an earth mage was wonderful. But where the hell were the others and on top of that why the hell did Touya and Mei Lin not come with us to the forest. I growled as a demon came at me. A staff appeared in my hand and I used to whack the demon over the head. I brought it behind me to hit a demon behind me and let then I used more of those razor sharp leaves to kill more demons.

"Why do I have the feeling your pissed about something?"

"I'm not pissed about anything, so mind your own fucking business Eriol."

"You are pissed. Care to tell me about what?"

"Not while we're fighting."

"True, point taken."

I rolled my eyes and continued to fight the stupid demons that didn't the understand that they were being defeated. I whacked a few more with my staff and then dodged some widely thrown fire balls. I was running out of ideas and my razor sharp leaves would only do so much. I ducked a demon, that went flying into a tree and knew Eriol was behind that one. I growled yet again and sent the demons before me flying into the tree with the help of some vines that sprung out of the ground.

_I didn't know I could do that!_ I thought as I used the vines to tie like ten demons together and slam them into a tree. _But I love it. Maybe I could use them to tie Eriol to my bed. _I blushed realizing what I had just thought. _Eww, how I could think that. I don't like Eriol . . .ok maybe a little. _I sent the razor sharp leaves at a demon and watched as his body was broken up. _That's disgusting and to think I liked these leaves. _I moved to the left and used the staff to slam a demon into the tree as I ducked yet another demon and a fire ball. _I wish this fighting could end so I could rest for once. _As if by a miracle the demons stopped through a few more fire balls at us and then left.

"Ok, that's just freaky."

"What are you talking about Tomoyo?"

"I just wished these idiots would leave and they left."

"Demons you mean."

"Idiots, demons, what's the difference."

"And you seriously go to High School."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"No, because you only believe yourself."

"Bastard."

"So I've been told many times by you."

"I mean it this time."

"And you didn't the other times?"

"Well, er not really."

"So you do like me."

"Don't keep fooling yourself Eriol."

"Why don't you stop fooling yourself and admit you like me."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it."

"I do believe you like me."

"Grr, I want to kill you."

"And I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me already."

* * *

_Oh yea, major Cliffy. The plot thickens . . .If this chapter sucked then I'm sorry, I wrote it in like an hour._

_Jade._

**RayneWolf:** You really need to stop changing your name. Lucky you, you are the first one to review. Glad you liked those Sakura/Syaoran moments, there weren't any in this chapter.

**MiniSparky: **See I updated before June ended. I know, the part at the beach was my favorite. I should have added some sorta expression or something after Sakura told Syaoran about that. I'm glad you're still reading this.

**VampireJazzy: **I think you're the only person who has asked me to continue twice in the same review. I'm glad I can still attract new readers to this story. Thank you for your review.

**Ice-Jade-Angel: **Another new reviewer. I'm so happy. Thanks for the review, I love how it only had two words, I think that was a first.

**FlowerLover:** well here's the update, but sadly I'm not telling you what the dream meant, you'll find out soon.

**VampiricEternity: **Jeez what is it with you and big words. I'm just kidding. You can get more and more excited about stuff, I know I do. Here's the update and thank you for still being with this story, and thanks for the review.

**Ngoc1231:** I know it was short, I hope this chapter was longer. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. 16

_I know I said that there would be like four of five chapters left, but I've decided that if I'm ever going to get this story done by the end of the summer there will only be two chapters left including this one. So this is the second to last chapter. The CCS one shot I have up is in a sense a sequel or epilogue of this story set during Christmas. So there won't be a sequel or Epilogue. After I finish this story I'm going to take a break from CCS for a few months. But I will come back and write another CCS story._

_Chapter is dedicated to the 14 people who have this story on their favorites and to the 4 people who have this on their story alerts._

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Tomoyo's POV**

_I don't know what came over me when I told Eriol to kiss me. I actually wanted him to kiss me. I was falling for him and falling out of my crush over Syaoran. _Right now Eriol was moving towards me and I was staying where I was not sure of what was going to happen. Just as he stopped before me a large blast sounded nearby. Eriol looked around and pushed me to the ground as branches and trees moved overhead, crashing down around us. I gasped in pain as my back hit a few rocks and I squirmed under Eriol trying to get rid of the pain, but only making if worse.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"Not really."

"Then why ask."

"Jeez, is it your time of the month of something."

"Idiot." I shouted as I pushed him off of me and stood up. "Never say something like that to a lady, they might just kill you."

"Are you going to kill me then?"

"Why should I? You still haven't kissed me."

"That will have to wait until we get out of here."

"Fine."

I turned on my heel and started off in the direction of the blast, not really caring at the moment if there were still demons around. I heard Eriol running to catch up and I didn't stop to wait for him. He got me so pissed off at times and at other times I just wanted to kiss him and make him shut up. I sighed as I gripped the staff in my hand more tightly, the wind starting to pick up around is. I heard Eriol before I saw him and when he grabbed my arm I finally stopped.

"The wind is Jade's doing. Be careful at times her wind can get slightly out of control when she's pissed." He advised and I rolled my eyes.

"So she must be close by then." I muttered and started off towards the direction the wind was coming from.

I may seem like I know nothing, but I do get some good grades. Science is my best subject and I listened to everything the teacher said. I jumped easily over a fallen log and looked at a stream that ran throughout the park. I stepped atop a log and started to walked across it looking back only once to see if Eriol was following, which he was, a bit slower then me. I held the staff at a horizontal using both hands. The staff was something that could help me balance as I crossed the log to the other side of the stream, that was now looking more like a river then a stream which was very unusual because it should be a stream unless we aren't in the park anymore. As soon as I stepped off onto dirt and grass again I looked at Eriol and saw he was still crossing the log. I looked around and muttered something, bringing up a hologram of where we are. It defiantly wasn't the park. There were to many trees and mountains that definitely weren't at the park.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said once Eriol stood beside me.

"Uh?"

"That's from Wizard of Oz, you've never seen it?"

"No."

"Damn, we'll have to have a movie night and watch it together."

"Fine, what did you mean by that line, anyway?"

"We're not at the park anymore, its more like we're in a valley surrounded by mountains."

"Tomoyo, now's not the time to joke around."

"I'm not joking, Eriol. Take a look for yourself."

I moved aside to let him look at the hologram and he peered at it. One minute he was standing, the next minute he was sitting, staring at it closely. I leaned back against the tree, wanting to grip it as the wind picked up. It was like almost like tornado force winds, only not as rough. It was like Jade wanted to carry us to her. I stopped gripping the tree and I grabbed Eriol, letting the hologram dissipate.

"Hold on." I shouted over the wind and we stood there holding hands until the wind picked up more and we started being led forward into trees.

Eriol and I worked together making the trees move out of our way and back into place as the wind didn't seem that it would let us stray off course. We crashed into a few trees we didn't in time and then landed roughly in a clearing where Koji and Jade both sat in the center near a fire. They were both concentrating on something, their eyes closed. Finally the wind seemed to die down, though it was still fast, maybe around hurricane strength. I looked at them again and found Koji standing up to greet us.

"So you both finally decided to join us. Jade was about tog et pissed since you were taking forever to realize what she wanted." Koji told us and something flashed in his eyes.

"I wasn't getting pissed, get your facts straight." Jade spoke up though she never stood or opened her eyes. "So Tomoe you think we're not in Kansas anymore. Where do you think we are?"

"Kansas?" Koji asked suddenly. "What's this about Kansas?"

"Wizard of Oz, Koji. I know you've seen it." Jade muttered and he laughed sheepishly.

"Now I get it."

"You've seen The Wizard of Oz?" I asked Koji and he nodded. "Cool. Looks like Eriol is the only one who hasn't so far."

"No fair." Eriol said and Jade laughed.

"Don't worry Eriol. We both Syaoran and Touya hasn't seen it either." Jade called as she concentrated on something. "Koji a word please." Jade hissed sharply and Koji gulped. "You better get over here before I freaken kill you myself."

**Mei Lin's POV  
At the same time**

I looked over at Touya as we crept slowly towards the door of the warehouse belonging to the Li family. We had gotten a call by the night watchman saying that there was people snooping around. Syaoran had told both Touya and I to check it out. He thought it was maybe the people of the harvest. Suddenly Touya wasn't at my side. I looked around and relaxed as I watched him climb atop a crate to pear into the warehouse. I moved towards him and started to climb up next to him when he exclaimed softly.

"Jade's older brother is inside. What do we do?" He asked as he rejoined me on the ground.

"We tell Jade." I whispered and lowered myself to the ground to meditate.

"What are you doing?" He asked from where he still stood.

"Jade will find me when I start to meditate. In her words it's the only time we can talk together because I'm so tense any other time I don't listen when someone starts to talk to me through my mind."

"Oh."

I bit back a laugh and closed my eyes imagining I was in a dojo filled with burning sandalwood candles. I opened them a few minutes alter and smiled at Jade was now sitting across from me. She blew some hair out of her face and looked at me. She didn't say anything. It was a rule of hers to not speak unless someone said something to her before. This rule was only for when she intruded on someone when they meditated. She looked a bit winded, and was pale. There was cuts on her neck and her left cheek below her eye.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"We ran into some trouble, what else?" She whispered and then smiled softly.

"You're meditating near the warehouse for a reason. What is it?"

"Your brother is inside the warehouse."

"Alright. Koji and I will be there as soon as we find Syaoran."

She was gone before I could ask where Syaoran was. I closed my eyes again and then when I opened them this time I was sitting on the docks with Touya standing guard over me. I stood up with his help and stretched a bit trying to get feeling back into my legs. Finally finished I started for the door to the warehouse. Touya passed me and peered around the edge to the front of the warehouse. He moved back towards me and nodded. There were guards there. I smiled and walked around the corner. The doors were shut so I easily sent kunai at the guards. They both went down simultaneously.

"Now we wait until Jade and Koji get here." I said to Touya.

"Alright."

"It might take awhile. Syaoran is seemingly missing."

"As usual."

"It's not usual."

"He disappeared in the middle of a fight. He's a gaki. I don't like him dating my little sister."

"Whatever. Sakura has a mind of her own, she can do as she pleases."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, you don't have to like it. But you have to bare it."

"Why are you always right?"

"You're kidding me?"

"No…"

"Oh shut up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I had to smile as he turned his back on me. We bickered sometimes like little kids, but half the time I got the last word before he walked away or in this case turned around. He was so cute when he was mad. I sighed and slumped against the wall, staring intently at my nails. Then I leaned down and pulled the kunai from the two very dead guards. I cleaned the blood off on their clothes and then used one to file one of my nails.

(I've done that before, filing my nail with a kunai. It wasn't that bad, but I almost cut my finger. So don't try that at home folks)

"Hey, someone is coming." Touya muttered as he grabbed me and pulled be behind some crates.

"Watch it, I almost killed you." I hissed and he covered my mouth with his hand as a car stopped before the warehouse next door to this one.

"Sakura, why are we here?" It was Atashi.

"You and I both know magic. You can say spells and incantations. Jade wants us to help Mei Lin and Touya apprehend her brother until she gets here. Got that?" She hissed and I sighed.

"Saku over here." I called hoping no one else heard.

She grabbed Atashi and dragged him our way, making sure to scan around her as she ran. As soon as she got within reach I reached out and yanked her towards us. Atashi landed awkwardly against the crates and Touya moved forward to stop the crates from smashing into the ground. Sakura sat down and leaned against a crate glaring at me.

"Yank much?" She asked and I smiled.

"Come on we need to get inside and take care of Ryu." Touya whispered and Sakura frowned.

"He's in there?" She asked and I nodded. "Leave him to me. The rest of you do whatever you can to apprehend the guards and keep at least one alive." She motioned towards the two dead guards. "We need to know who is behind everything."

"I thought it was the Lings." Atashi reminded her.

"They were only part of the iceberg. We're looking for the tip. The king." Sakura retorted keeping her voice low.

**Sakura's POV  
****Awhile Later**

_Why did I ever say that I would take care of Ryu? _I thought as I dove out of the way for the fifth time in an hour. I sent a stream of water at Ryu and growled seeing it didn't faze him one bit. He sent the water back at me and I stood there letting it come at me. A shield appeared in front of my suddenly and I jumped, knowing it wasn't mine. I looked around and saw Jade near the door, dressed strangely. Different then what she had worn when she left the house, erm mansion.

"Ryu!" She shouted and the shield dissipated. "If you want to fight someone, you fight me. You dear master would not want you fighting the person he wants as his wife."

Ryu turned and looked at her. She smiled and floated into the air. Behind her stood Koji and he had a bow aimed at Ryu who stiffened and dove to the side to avoid the arrow coming at him. I didn't notice the person coming up behind me until Jade sent a dagger flying past me. I spun and watched as the man fell to the ground, the dagger lodged in his throat. Suddenly shouts came from another door and I turned in time to dodge energy balls. A man walked through and he smiled at me. He said something to his men and I cringed knowing exactly who he was. The man who had been talking in my dream, the king who wanted me for himself, to be his wife. I sent water and drew firey from her card to hit the king. He had a shield up and the magic didn't work at all. Didn't even seem to phase him.

"Sakura, concentrate on your energy, on your soul. The power is there." Jade shouted as she continued to fight Ryu. "You just need to find it and use it."

I turned back and dodged an energy ball. The king shouted something, but yet again I didn't listen. But I grimaced as he cut the head off of the man who threw the energy ball at me. I ran forward and a sword of some sort just appeared in my hand. I held it like I had experience and used it to cut at the kings shield. The shield in response slowly dissipated and disappeared. He growled and I smirked as the sword changed forms and turned into the staff I used to activate the cards, only this staff was white with the pink wings and almost as tall as myself. Wings appeared on my back and I smiled at the king. His smirk turned into a sneer and I rolled my eyes. The sounds of fighting went on around us as the king and I faced off against each other. He wanting to make me his wife, and me wanting to just kill him.

I sighed and dove forward bringing the staff around to hit him in a very good spot. I smiled evilly as the head of the staff hit that one spot. I won't name it of course, but it's something all men have that women don't. He doubled over and sent something flying at me. A shiruken. Jade has like tons of those. I dove to the side and narrowly missed three more shirukens. I rolled my eyes as I stopped moving. This guy was supposed to be very powerful. Powerful enough to brainwash everyone in my dream. That just doesn't seem possible anymore. I sighed and pared his attack using the edge of my staff to push back on his katana. I ducked and let the katana fly over my head as I slammed the head of the staff into his stomach and then upwards to cut off the attack of his katana. I didn't know what was going on around me. All I was concentrating on was getting rid of this 'king'. I didn't know how Jade was faring, or Mei Lin and Touya. I didn't even know where Syao-kun was. How I wished I knew where he was. I dodged most of the kings attacked, but I missed one and I got a long gash on my arm to prove it. I tried doing what Jade does, turning the pain into energy, but since I didn't know how to do it, it wasn't very easy. I turned the staff back into a katana and started to par the kings attacks more easily now that I was using the weapon as he was. I managed to get a few attacks in myself and I almost smiled at the blood staining his arms a dull red. Now, I was just grossing myself out. It would be way better to just finish this jerk.

"Sakura, if I were you I'd concentrate on the fight, not on your fucking thoughts." Came Jade's voice out of the blue. "You're about to clobbered by a stupid energy ball, and your thinking." She was pissed and I pushed off with one foot and jumped into the air brining my katana down.

I heard the ring of the metal as it hit metal and I pulled back and then brought the katana down in an arc. Yet again it hit metal and by now I was back on the floor, standing…I raised the katana and then went at him brining the katana in a clean arc towards his midsection. He jumped back but not fast enough. A thin line appeared through his clothing, and there was a bit of blood, thought it wasn't as bad as I had hoped it to be. I dodged his attacks and then flipped backward into a backwards summersault dodging his shirukens. He kept throwing them at me and I wondered where he hid so many. Finally I stopped and just let a shield cover my, so the shirukens wouldn't hurt me. The fighting continued around us and I vaguely heard Syaoran's voice. He was muttering spells, incantations. I kept on fighting, pausing only minutely to get my baring. I don't remember having actually fought this much before. I threw my own magic at him, fire, wind, earth, and water. I didn't dare use my cards, if I did I wouldn't have the katana to protect me. Suddenly Syaoran came into my vision. He was attacking one of the kings guards. Within minutes the guard was down and out of the fight. I continued my own fight, though I didn't think I would be able to win.

"Syaoran, Sakura. The only way to defeat the king is for you both to fight him together. Use the one power that links you two together." Eriol shouted and I stumbled letting myself get hit by a shiruken.

"I don't know what you're saying." I shouted and barely spared Syaoran a glance as he stood beside me, his katana at the ready.

"There is only one power, not an element, that can defeat the king." Koji joined in and I knew they weren't going to tell us what it was.

"Will you just tell us what it is." Syaoran shouted as he attacked the king and got slashed on the arm, almost in an identical spot to mine. "We don't understand." The king laughed and attacked us both at the same time.

"You both love each other." Jade whispered and yet we still heard it. "Use your love."

Syaoran and I looked at each and joined hands, letting our katanas disappear. We both placed one hand toward the king and staffs appeared. We held them in our hands, my right and Syaoran's left. I heard Jade, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo come to stand beside me in that order. They all had staffs in their hands. Koji, Touya, and Eriol moved to stand beside Syaoran in that order also. All of them with staffs. Suddenly it felt as if power was pouring into us. The king started to laugh and I felt Jade tense beside me.

"So you think you can defeat me? I have more power then you. I have the power of all the magical people in the world." The King sneered. "I will have Sakura as my queen."

"Over my dead body." Jade and Koji at the same time.

"That can be arranged." The king hissed.

"Right, why do bad guys always say that after someone says 'over my dead body'?" Tomoyo uttered and the kings attention turned to her.

"Bitch." The king hissed.

"Sorry, heard that one before." Tomoyo hissed back.

"Uh, Tomoyo, let us deal with this jerk." Syaoran called to her and she started to mutter stuff.

"Sure, Syaoran. Eriol owes me something anyway and once this King is dead, I'll be able to get what he owes me." Tomoyo said and Jade smiled beside me, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Sakura, you ready?" Mei Lin asked and I nodded. "Good, Touya and I have someplace to be in an hour."

"That's right." Touya said and Mei Lin growled. "Hurry this up, will ya?"

"Sure." I muttered and smiled at Syaoran who nodded to me in return. "Any suggestions on how to use love against him?"

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it one bit." Koji offered and Jade glared at him.

"If it includes killing one of them or physically injuring one of them, don't even mention it." Jade hissed and he rolled his eyes. "Do that again and you'll wish you were dead."

"I don't want either of them dead." Koji retorted. "All we need to do is get Tomoyo to want Syaoran and Eriol to want Sakura."

"And that'll work, why?" Eriol asked.

"It'll work." Touya said and I stared at him in shock. "Anything to kill this bastard even if it mean I have to let the gaki…"

"Touya!" I growled. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Are you quite done bickering like little children. I want to get this done with so I can wed Sakura." Said the amused king.

That surprisingly enough did it. Syaoran growled beside me and suddenly he was surrounded by white flames. We still held hands, but the white flame did nothing to me. Syaoran was breathing heavily and I frowned.

"I think I'll start with you Li Syaoran." The king said and I took a deep breath.

I found myself surrounded by white flames just like Syaoran. Jade and everyone else moved away from us. Jade looked like she was ready to collapse any minute now and everyone was sweating. While Syaoran and I didn't feel the heat form the flames I was sure now that everyone else was. Suddenly it seemed as if the flame grew brighter. Jade was sitting down along with Mei Lin and Koji. They were just sitting there, but then I realized their eyes were closed. They were meditating. Tomoyo and Eriol sat down to join them and a few minutes later so did Touya. Jade was whispering things to Touya, and I was sure she was helping him to meditate, this probably being his first time. I looked at Syaoran and we both nodded. Our hands remained clasped together but the free hands were facing the king. Palms were outward and suddenly blinding white light went flying towards the king. I didn't know what was happening. I hadn't even tried anything. The king went flying backward and then he stood slowly. It hadn't been good enough. Then there was more energy flowing into us, and from where I didn't know.

"You can't kill me." The king panted and I laughed.

"Who said we wanted to kill you?" Syaoran shouted. "Maybe we just want to get rid of your magic so you can go to prison."

"I don't exist in any database in the world." The king shouted and suddenly Jade started to laugh.

"Of course you don't. You died, so every single database in the world that actually has your name in it, thinks you're dead." Jade shouted and she stood up, wavering a little in the heat. "Isn't that right…Dad."

Time basically stood still. The king laughed and sent a energy ball at Jade who easily blocked it with a wave of her hand. The king kept trying to send the energy balls at her, but to no avail. Every single one of them was pared or sent flying in the other direction. I was confused, very, ver confused. As I looked around it seemed that Jade and Koji were the only ones that weren't confused. I stepped forward and Syaoran followed.

"How did you know?" The king asked/

"Easy, the elders got rid of you because they knew the prophecy. There was a small part to the prophecy that Eriol didn't know. A part that in a sense was more important. It revealed who the enemy was. _The father of a princess is the one who needs to be watched. The one who will make the prophecy true._" Jade shouted.

Everything was falling into place. Every last bit of information. Jade left nothing out. She continued to tell us and the king, her father, about how she knew it was him. The one that really convinced her it was him though, was the fact that this warehouse belonged to her father, and it still did, even though he was dead. Koji had even confirmed it. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I was sure she would explain it once this was all over and done with. Suddenly she just stopped and Koji put his arm around her as she fell into him. She was getting weaker and the heat from the flame wasn't helping much. I gripped Syaoran's hand and looked at him. He nodded knowing it was time. Our staffs appeared in our hands again and within seconds a white flame was spiraling towards the king. He went flying backwards again, only this time he didn't get up afterwards. He tried but fell and closed his eyes. Jade had her eyes closed and she was still leaning against Koji. The white flame left Syaoran and I and I felt him tug me into him. His arms circled around me and he kissed my lightly on the nose. I tilted my head and kissed him on the lips. He responded and then we stopped kissing as Mei Lin had to stop an angry Touya from killing Syaoran.

"Jade…" I said and she smiled at me.

"Don't say anything Sakura. I already mourned for my father. I'm not mourning again. This time I have to mourn for my brother." She said sadly and I looked over to where Ryu lay. "Yes, he's dead. There would have been no way to release him from the darkness that my father put over him."

"I'm sorry." I uttered and she only shook her head.

"Don't be. It's probably better this way. Plus I have all of you and prom is a month away. We have a lot to do in a month. So be happy." Jade retorted smiling a genuine smile. "Tomoyo, do you want me to see if my cousin can make you a dress for prom, I know she's making Mei Lin, Sakura, and I one."

"She'll make you one too." Mei Lin said, joining in as we started to walk towards the door, leaving all of this evil behind us. "I'm sure she will."

"Alright then. Just as long as this dress doesn't make it to the stores." Tomoyo agreed and Jade started laughing.

"I can second that." She said and hooked her arm with Koji's. "So Eriol I heard you owed Tomoyo something."

He blushed and then turned to Tomoyo and kissed her right then and there. Tomoyo put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jade smiled at Koji and they started to kiss. Mei Lin looked around and grabbed Touya and dragged him from the warehouse winking at me as she did. I turned in Syaoran's arms and dragged his head towards mine, kissing him again.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was around 10 pages. As I said above, the next chapter is the last one. You should all enjoy it. This chapter in my opinion was kinda to fast. But I wanted to get this story done. The next chapter should be out in a little while, maybe next week, since it is the last chapter and I want to make it the best chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. _

_Jade._

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Anonymous:** So glad you liked the last two sentences. They were fun to write. Well I don't like blood myself so I had to downplay it, or else I would get sick just writing it. I almost had to call in my boyfriend to write that "kill the father" part, but he would have made it to gory. Glad you like the story.

**Ngoc1231:** Everyone loved the cliffy. I needed a Tomoyo/Eriol moment and there it was. He did kiss Tomoyo. But of course you can read, so you can see that. thanks for the review.

**LadyAkina: **You aren't stupid, but Jade and Sakura are very different people. It would be kinda gross for Jade and Syaoran to be together, their cousins. Plus I don't think Sakura can be in two places at once, fighting to different people.

**Lianne: **Sakura has kicked a lot of ass in this story, but I think this was the best chapter with her doing that. Glad you love the story.

**The True Queen of Hell: **Please, please stop changing your penname. It gets very confusing after awhile. Glad you liked the Tomoyo/Eriol part. Everyone seemed to like it.

**Moonstone-91: **Aww, glad you like it and think it's amazing. Koji is not under the spell anymore. When Koji's father died the spell was removed. He still is with Jade. I'm sorry I got you confused, I tend to do that a lot. Thanks for the review.

**Animeflower: **Oh so now someone thinks the ending was amusing. Koji is still not under a spell, but he was and that's why he was evil even though it didn't seem like he was. Thanks for the review.

**MiniSparky: **Another person who liked the cliffy. Lol, thanks for the review.

**FlowerLover: **Of course they're going to kiss. Thanks for the review.


	18. 17

**Comments:** _Well here we are. The last chapter of Magical Equations. I for the life of me cannot in any way remember the name of Takeshi's ex. I know it starts with an L, so in this chapter it Lila, which for some reason seems right, but I can't look to make sure cuz I'm on my friends computer._

**Disclaimer:** _Even though I know I'm not supposed to have lyrics from bands and singers on here, I don't own You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban nor do I own Song For A Winter's Night by Sarah McLachlan. I know it's not winter in this, but I love that song._

**Warning (Please Read): **_I'm Christian (Catholic and Greek Orthodox) so during one part of this chapter there will be a part of the bible. If you follow a different religion then I do you don't have to read the excerpt from the bible if you don't want to. Just don't say I didn't warn you about this._

_This chapter is dedicated to every single person who has reviewed and read this story._

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Syaoran's POV**

It was strange, I would never have thought about my uncle being the one behind all the harvesting of magic. I never even thought he would be able to use his own family against us. Jade didn't fall victim to him, but her brother did and he died because of it. The elders had tried to prevent it, they didn't want the prophecy to come true. But what good did they do. Nothing good came from then meddling in the prophecy. Even so a month had passed since that day. There had been a police investigation into what had happened in the park and the warehouse. Of course we were involved seeing has how Jade's father and brother were now dead. Yes, Jade's father had died. Sakura was kind of sick about the whole thing. All that the police had gathered was there was some sort of explosion in the warehouse that caused my uncle to die. But they were confused about how Ryu died. We hadn't been able to have a funeral for him because the police wouldn't release his body. My mother has been fighting the government to release the body into our care so he could be buried. My family was using our influence but the court case was going slowly. The government just didn't want to release the body to us. Every single time Jade and my mother came back from the courthouse Jade would just disappear into her room until dinner and once dinner was through she was back in her room.

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. The tree Sakura and I had first kissed under. I closed my eyes remembering that moment in time. That was when I first really realized that I had a crush on her. But then the crush turned into love. I knew she felt the same way. The battle a month ago showed that. I sighed yet again and titled by head back against the tree trunk. I was bored. The Elders were testing Sakura, testing for what I don't know. Mei Lin and Touya were at the beach, Tomoyo and Eriol were shopping. I laughed at that. Poor Eriol. Jade was with mother at the courthouse. Koji was doing god knows what, hopefully nothing evil. The bastard, I still don't understand why Jade still dates him.

"Hey Syaoran. You look delightfully bored." Came a voice I didn't expect.

"Jade!" I exclaimed.

"Nah really."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"No shit. I mean…"

"I know what you mean. The jury gave us custody of Ryu's body."

"Finally."

"You can say that again." She coughed and looked away. "Sorry for being so anti-social lately."

"I would have done the same exact thing."

"No you wouldn't have."

"I tried."

"Sakura's coming."

With that Jade stood up and ran towards house to do Kami knows what. I smiled at Sakura as she sat down beside me. She lay her head on my shoulder and sighed. I shifted and put my arm around her pulling her close. I didn't say anything, waiting for her to speak. She smiled up at me and then snuggled closer until she was almost sitting on my lap. I saw the flash of the camera before I realized that Jade hadn't even gone inside. She walked out from behind a bush and smiled at us before walking inside and this time I was sure she went inside. Sakura laughed beside me and I smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Syao-kun what did the elders mean when they said I would be perfect for the Li Family?" She asked quietly and I almost stopped breathing.

"I don't know Sakura. The elders can be very cryptic if they want to be." I replied, lying through my teeth.

"Aha, right. Why do I get the feeling you're keeping something from me?" She asked staring up at me with those cute emerald eyes of hers.

"I don't know." I retorted and she smirked.

"Yes you do. I think they meant that I would be a perfect addition to the family, through marriage perhaps and you're the only one I could marry."

"Kami, I love you." I muttered and she smirked.

"I know. I love you too."

"But sometimes, you're too smart for your own good."

"Don't I know it."

"So did you hear the good news?"

"What good news?"

"The government has given custody of Ryu's body to My mother."

"That's awesome. That's why Jade was talking to you and why she isn't holed up I her room."

"You got it."

"Nice, now I gotta go. Tomoyo, Jade, Mei Lin, and I have to get fitted for our prom dressed. Your sister is a saint."

"Which one? I have four."

"Xiefia."

"Oh, that's right she's making your dresses for prom. I forgot about that."

"Of course you did. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Bye."

"Bye Syao-kun."

**Sakura's POV**

I love messing with Syaoran. After that stupid test the elders presented me with, messing with Syaoran was the best part of the day. Now I have to go get fitted for my prom dress, courtesy of Xiefia. I smiled at Jade as I entered the mansions. She was still wearing the black pants suit she had left the house in. She handed me a soda and then we both booked it towards the stairs so we wouldn't be late. Mei Lin joined us on the way and breathlessly told us that Tomoyo had already shown up and was in Xiefia's attic workshop. From what I gathered the attic had been cleaned out, well at least part of the attic, and was now Xiefia's office and design studio. Of course she had her own fashion company, but sometimes she liked to work at home. Jade yawned beside me as we reached the top of the attic stairs. Mei Lin knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer she pushed it open and walked in. I followed with a shrug and heard the door shut behind me as Jade walked into the large room. Tomoyo was already behind one of the shoji screens changing into her dress and so we grabbed ours and went behind the other screens in the room. None of us had been able to see each others dresses and today would be the first time. I quickly got into the dress I was to wear and then waited for Xiefia to tell us we could come out.

"You four ready?" She asked and there was a chorus of yes's. "Alright come on out."

The first person I saw was Tomoyo. She was wearing a dark purple almost plum colored off the shoulder gown. It clung to her curves and made her figure more prominent. There was a slit up one side of the dress stopping just above her knee. A shawl made of the same colored fabric was draped over her left shoulder hiding her arm and shoulder from view. She wore silver kitty heeled sandals that would make dancing much easier. The dress looked perfect on her.

I looked at Mei Lin and had to smile. This dress did more for her figure then anything she's ever worn before. The style was almost the same as Tomoyo's only the sleeves were a group of spaghetti straps that started at her shoulder and then draped down onto her upper arms. There were also two slits on her dress one on each side because Mei Lin didn't want to be constricted in the dress. The dress was made in two layers. The first layer, closer to her body, was black silk and then over it was red see through fabric. She also had on kitty heeled sandals, but hers were black. Her shawl was draped around her neck.

Next there was Jade. She was wearing a dark blood red gown that clung to her curves. Her dress like Mei Lin's had the two slits. Jade's dress was a halter top with two different strings that were both silver and tied together at the back, of course. She wore silver two inch heeled sandals, not kitty heels, that roped up to about the top of her ankle. Her shawl was red with silver tassels that she had looped around her waist like a belt.

All our dresses were similar. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my own. It was jade green, which Jade had 'informed' Xiefia would be better then pink. It like all the other dresses fell to the floor, but my dress didn't cling to my curves, it showed them but it hung a little loose. There was a slit, that stopped at my knee and didn't go any further. The dress was strapless and buttoned at the back but no one would be able to tell because of the embroidered cherry blossoms that served to hide the buttons. Along the top of the dress where the fabric ended there were more cherry blossoms. A I like Jade had used the shawl as a belt. On my feet I wore pink heeled sandals, not kitty heels, that didn't have a strap at the back.

"I love your dresses." I said and they smiled.

"Yours is the best out of all of ours." Tomoyo said and I looked at her. "What?"

"I would think you'd say that your dress was better then all of ours, not that mine is." I retorted and she laughed. "I'm glad you didn't go with pink Xiefia, it would have been to much."

"I'm glad too. Jade was right, the jade green does work better." Xiefia replied and smiled at us. "All your dresses are beautiful and I hope to god my agent doesn't get a hold of these designs."

"You and me both." Jade shuddered. "Once was bad enough. No offense Tomoe."

"None taken." Tomoyo replied with a carefree smile.

"Is something wrong Mei Lin?" I questioned noticing she hadn't spoken.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. I just never thought I'd look this good in a dress." She replied and everyone burst out laughing.

"You'd look good in anything if you actually wore clothes that looked good on you." Jade reprimanded.

Xiefia smiled. "Looks like there isn't anything else I need to do. Let's just get you ready for the prom. It's tonight isn't it?"

I gaped. "What? No one told me it was tonight."

Jade looked away and Mei Lin smiled. "We didn't want you to worry. So we just decided to have the last fitting in the hours before the prom. The boys should be getting ready as we speak. So now we have to get ready."

"Sure." I muttered as Mei Lin and Tomoyo smirked. "So how are we doing our hair? I assume it'll be different from each others."

Jade smiled, "First let's do Sakura." She and Mei Lin exchanged a brief look. "How about we pin your hair back," She produced a cherry blossom clip, "and then curl it. Of course we'll leave strands of hair to frame your face."

"Great idea. I'll start on it," Xiefia said as she gathered the curling iron and took the clip from Jade. "Come on Sakura." I followed her over to a mirror where she started to work on my hair.

"Tomoyo," Mei Lin started, "I think with your hair we should put it up in a bun with strands framing your face. Then we'll put this plum blossom at the top of the bun."

"Kawaii! I'll start on that." Fuutie said coming out of nowhere and grabbing Tomoyo to pull her towards a mirror next to mine.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade and Mei Lin smile at each other before they went to separate mirrors to do their own hair. Feimei showed up and pushed Jade down into a chair while Fanren did the same to Mei Lin. An hour later all makeup and hair was finished. We had talked about graduation and what we were going to do after. All of us had decided to take a year off before college considering everything that had happened in the last few months. But all that is besides what is going on at the moment. Xiefia, Fanren, Fuutie, and last but not least Feimei were almost pushing us down the stairs, but not until after they gave us tips about how to make 'our boyfriends' sweat a little at the prom. A few of them were quite good ideas. Tomoyo and Mei Lin sure listened. Don't know about Jade she was too busy trying not to laugh about something, whoever was on the other end of her cell was saying. I of course listened for a good reason. Syaoran needed a little fun in his life, those elders are kinda annoying. Now they want me to train with them…That will happen when hell freezes over. There is no way I'm training with those old elders.

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!" Shouted Mei Lin as I continued to stand there deep in thought. "The boys are waiting out front for us. Are you coming or are you going to make us late?"

"Nani?" I asked and she rolled her eyes as she pointed towards the stairs. "Oh, alright let's go."

While I was deep in thought we had reached the second floor and everyone was just waiting for me before we went downstairs. I picked up my skirt and followed Tomoyo and Jade down, Mei Lin seemingly going last to make sure 'I' reached the bottom and didn't stop again. I smiled at Syaoran as I reached the last step and he looked shocked. I exchanged smiles with Tomoyo and then walked towards Syaoran. He held out his hand and I took it letting him lead me to the door. Wei opened the door and nodded to us as we thanked him. I heard the other follow us as we walked down the path towards the limo waiting at the end. The driver opened the door and allowed us to get in, waiting for all four couples to get in. Touya was coming even though he didn't go to the school. Touya and my parents had signed up to be chaperones at the dance so they would be taking pictures of us there. The driver shut the door and then walked around to the drivers side and got in. The car started and pulled out of Li Clan grounds. Twenty minutes later the limo had stopped and we were alighting from the limo that was parked outside of a warehouse owned by the Li Clan, but loaned to the school for the prom.

"Great another warehouse." Mei Lin said dryly and we all started to laugh. "Let's go in shall we."

Jade and Koji were the first ones in the door after giving their names to the teacher at the door. Then it was Tomoyo and Eriol, and Mei Lin and Touya. I tightened my hold on Syaoran's hand and then pulled him towards the door. I vaguely heard Syaoran say our names before I dragged him into the dance and quickly found the others with Rika, Atashi, Naoko, Drake, Rei and her date, Chiharu, and Takashi. None of the others had come tonight, they didn't think they would fit in. Lila couldn't make it tonight, she had to go to her grandparents. We found our table and sat down to talk. About an hour later my mother and father appeared to take pictures. So we all posed and smiled as they took like fifty pictures going through two rolls of 24 print film. Once they disappeared again we all stood up and went to dance in throng of people dressed in colorful gown, and tux's.

_The lamp is burnin' low upon my table top  
The snow is softly fallin'  
The air is still within the silence of my room  
I hear your voice softly callin'_

I laid my head on Syaoran's shoulder as we danced. His arms were around me and he held me close to him as we continued to move slowly with the crowd of people.

_If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you_

I smiled at Jade and Koji has they danced beside us. Jade returned the smile and then laid her head against Koji's shoulder. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around Syaoran.

_The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
My glass is almost empty  
I read again between the lines upon the page  
The words of love you sent me  
_

This was my favorite song and I moved closer to Syaoran who tightened his own grip around me. He led me along and I opened my eyes briefly and looked up at him as led us.

_If I could know within my heart  
That you were lonely too  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you_

Some people were talking quietly around us but the music shut them out. People bumped into us from time to time, but I didn't really mind. The warehouse was very crowded with seniors and their dates. The teachers walking around.

_The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim  
The shades of night are liftin'  
The mornin' light steals across my windowpane  
Where webs of snow are driftin'_

The song was coming to an end. One more verse and we would stop dancing. Then it would be the crowning of the King and Queen. I knew in my heart I wouldn't be chosen, but I didn't mind. Hopefully Syaoran wouldn't be chosen either. It wouldn't be fun being alone and jealous while he danced with someone else for that once dance the King and Queen had to end the night.

_If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
And to be once again with with you  
To be once again with with you_

The song ended and Syaoran and I reluctantly went towards the stage to find out who the lucky King and Queen were. The Principle walked up onstage and Took the microphone form the DJ and an envelope form one of the teachers near him. I smiled at everyone, Mei Lin, Touya, Jade, Koji, Tomoyo, and Eriol as they found us in the crowd.

"Welcome class off 2005. As you know this is your last dance as high school students. Since you are graduating this Saturday I won't bore you with the same speech twice. So without further ado I will have the class president Rika Sasaki." The principle said and everyone started to cheer as Rika took the stage.

"Alright, I'll forgo for the speech and head right into telling you who the senior Prom King and Queen are." Rika said into the microphone. "Prom King is…Li Syaoran." Everyone started to clap and Syaoran started up onto the stage. "Prom Queen is Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo had a weird smile on her face as she smiled and took the stage to get crowned.

Suddenly Tomoyo stole the microphone from Rika and said, "I can't except the position of Prom Queen." Everyone gasped and Rika opened her mouth to say something. "Kinomoto Sakura deserves it more then me." She smiled and motioned for me to get up on stage.

Jade grabbed one arm and Mei Lin grabbed the other and they yanked me towards the nearest stage stairs. They let go and pushed me up them at the same time, giving an extra push so that Syaoran had to catch before I fell. Tomoyo had the Prom Queen's crown in her hands and she put it on my head giving me a smile before she left the stage and went to stand with everyone else. Syaoran smirked and took my hand as the music started. We started to dance.

-Saturday-

**Jade's POV**

Today was graduation, and as we sat here in the sun on the football field, I began to wish my brother was here to watch this. My brother, my mother, and my sister. I sighed and smiled as they started to call the me and my friends to get our diplomas.

"Kasshu Jade…Kinomoto Sakura…Li Syaoran…Li Mei Lin…" We stood and walked up to receive our diplomas as the principle proceeded to drone names on and on.

We returned to our seats and sat there quietly as the principle continued with the names of students in our class. I wasn't really listening, I just perked up at names I knew. Sasaki Rika, Yanagisawa Naoko, Yamazaki Takeshi, Mihara Chiharu, and everyone else I knew. Once the principle finished saying names and waited for everyone to get their diploma's and return to their seats, he spoke again.

"Class of 2005 you are dismissed." The principle said and all the students started to clap.

Everyone jumped up, out of their seats and drew their graduation hats off and threw them into the air as people jumped up into the hair and shouted. We were no longer high school students, but high school graduates. I found Koji in the crowd and we hugged both of us clutching our diploma's in one hand. We returned to the group and smiled as our parents, or in my case Aunt Yelen and Aunt Nadashiko. We all started for our cars so we could head off to the party being thrown at the Li mansion for us graduates. We all waved to friends and people we knew and probably wouldn't see ever again. I sighed and launched myself at Drake who choked when I hugged him. I slipped something into his back pocket and I knew he felt me do that. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're coming today right?" I asked and he nodded.

"You think I wouldn't?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Erm, I forgot." I muttered and he started laughing. "It's not that funny. Just leave here and go there. Bye." I called as I started back towards Koji's car where he waited. "Let's go." I said as I got in.

We showed up at the mansion right behind Sakura and Syaoran who had just parked when we pulled into the driveway. I pushed open my door and got out smiling at Wei who came to take the car and park it away from the front of the house. Koji threw him the keys and he caught them as he came towards us.

"Thanks Wei." I said as we walked past him towards the house where Sakura stood waiting for us. I waved Koji into the house and then Sakura and I followed. It looked like mass mayhem. My cousins, minus Mei Lin and Syaoran, were running around carrying food to the patio and drinks to the fridge to stay cool until everyone showed up. I rolled my eyes and dragged Koji and Sakura up the stairs and down the hall towards my living room/office that I shared with Syaoran. I pushed open the door and pushed Koji in and then shut the door and started towards Sakura's room and my own. We both had to shower again and change into comfy clothes. I smiled at Sakura and then walked into my bedroom. The clothes I would be wearing to my brothers funeral tomorrow were laid out on the bed. I sighed and walked into my closet to grab a change of clothes. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I shed the skirt and peasant shirt I wore and stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later I stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair. Taking some hair I made little braids all along my hair, but I kept the majority of my hair loose. I pulled on the brown knee length peasant skirt and the light brown almost beige halter top with the ties that looked like rope. Along the top of the halter top there were beads in a vine pattern. I slipped into brown leather flats with a design on the straps and then did my make up, natural colors. As soon as I finished I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to grab my sketchbook, easel, and paints. I pulled open the door and laughed at Sakura who's hand was poised to knock on my door.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded taking my easel from me. "Let's go then." We walked down the stairs and down to the first floor where we met up with Syaoran and Koji who stood talking. "Hey, let's go, we can't keep the party waiting."

"Yes we can." Syaoran joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, very funny, so funny in fact I forgot to laugh." Sakura retorted just as quickly.

"Er how about we head outside and save Tomoyo from your crazy cousins." Touya said showing up and I looked outside and hid a laugh.

"Great idea Touya." I said and started to walk towards the door, but stopped. "Where's Mei Lin?"

"She's practicing something on the piano." Touya responded, "I was just about to go get her."

"You do that." I muttered and continued on my way outside. "Hey you guys coming?" I called over my shoulder and heard their running footsteps coming after me. "Fuutie, Feimei, Xiefia, Fanren, leave Tomoyo alone." I shouted and they looked at me and frowned. "Ok, Let me rephrase that. Fuutie, Feimei, and Fanren leave Tomoyo alone."

They sighed and walked away to go all crazy over someone else. I smiled at Xiefia and then walked towards the deck where all my friends stood or sat around talking and drinking soda. I sat down on Koji's lap and put my sketchbook on my easel that someone had set up. I leaned back against Koji and started to talk to everyone, laughing and having a good time. Wei walked out with one of the cooks and they started to grill the hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and hot dogs. I ran inside and started to help the cooks inside with the salads and everything else that needed help. I brought out some of the food and placed it on a table on the patio.

"Come and get it!" Syaoran shouted and everyone started to laugh as they walked towards the patio from wherever they had sat on the ground. "Let's wait for everyone else to get something before we try to."

"Great idea." Remarked Eriol.

"I'm going to get food anyway." I muttered and walked towards the tables on the patio. "I'm starving."

"Serves you right for not eating this morning." Auntie Yelen said from in front of me and I blushed.

"I wasn't hungry." I retorted and she smiled.

After everyone ate and the sky started to get darker we all went inside to the music room where Mei Lin sat down at the piano and Naoto went over to the violin. Sakura and I smiled at each other and started to sing a favorite song of ours.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
_

I smiled at Koji and all of my friends as we sang. Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's lap as she sang and she shared a look with me.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
_

Koji stood up and walked towards me. I rested my hands on the piano and continued to sing even as Koji put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

Suddenly Mei Lin joined in the singing along with Tomoyo who came to stand beside her boyfriend. A few of the guests are started to dance with their boyfriends, or in some cases like my aunts and older cousins, their husbands.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. _

We had started to sing slightly louder by now and now Rika and Naoko had started to sing with us along with their boyfriends.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

By the looks on everyone's faces I could tell most of us from the prophecy were thinking about what had happened. I was thinking about it too, and I had to struggle to keep from crying over my brother. One look at Sakura and I noticed she actually was crying. Syaoran was hugging her tightly and whispering things to her ear, but she still sang.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
_

Suddenly it seemed as if everyone was dancing. I knew I was dancing with Koji and that Sakura and Syaoran were dancing. Mei Lin had given up the piano and now one of the servants was playing it. Then suddenly it seemed as if everyone, whether they could sing or not was signing the last line in the song.

_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

(This part is going to go by wicked quickly. I've been to four, no wait three funerals in two years, both of my grandfathers and my godmother. Two months between one grandfather and my godmother, but Neways, I know I'm probably going to cry writing this.)

The next day was the hardest since the day Ryu had died. Today was his funeral. I fixed my a line black skirt and slipped into my black kitty heeled ballet shoes. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my black suede coat and walked towards the door as a knock sounded. I opened it and smiled at Sakura dressed similarly to me, only she had flats and a longer skirt. I walked out and shut my door behind me.

"Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded. "Alright, Auntie Yelen is waiting downstairs."

I followed her downstairs and within ten minutes we were on our way to the cemetery. The driver opened the limo door and we got out. I pulled my black hat with the netting, that I had borrowed from Yelen, farther down as the reporters took pictures. We walked through the gates and down towards the center of the cemetery where Ryu was to be buried next to my mother and sister. My father, was well cremated to make sure he couldn't come back from the dead, again…I would almost smile at that but, we were burying my older brother so I couldn't. It would be strange smiling about cremating your father when your at a cemetery to bury someone else. We stood around the coffin, and allowed the priest to speak. I didn't really listen to the whole thing but only started to speak when everyone else did.

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses and forgive those who trespass against us..." I didn't say all of the prayer as I started to cry.

As the coffin started to be lowered I stepped forward and put my hand on the coffin and murmured a few words I didn't want anyone to hear. 'I'll miss you showing up out of nowhere at my dojo and us having our little fight. Watch over us and I hope I make you proud of me. I love you.' I removed my hand and stepped back and turned away going into Koji's waiting arms. He hugged me and I started to cry. I looked around to see who had put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at Syaoran. He handed me a rose and I threw it into the hole, letting it land atop the coffin. I closed my eyes and heard the first bit of dirt hit the coffin.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

* * *

_Forgive me for the sad way I ended I the chapter. I'm sorry to see this story end, but unfortunately it had to happen sometime. As I said before I'm only taking a break from writing CCS stories for awhile. I will be back and with a good story I hope. I'll be sorry to see all you reviewers go. But hopefully you'll be back when I write CCS stories again. I know this chapter might have seemed rushed, but that's because it was. I wanted to get it finished, and it's now finished._

_Jade._

**Ngoc1231:** Nice to know you couldn't wait for the ending. Would have thought you wouldn't want the ending to come. I'm glad the last chapter wasn't fast. I know this one was. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters you did. I hope when I come out with a new CCS, whenever I do, you'll be there to read it.

**Lunar Protector: **I reviewed and gave you help. I hope it helped. Neways, thanks for liking this story and thanks for the review.

**Animefan518: **Thanks for the review.

**Tien-chan: **My stories aren't that great compared to some others. Yes for once I got more then 100 reviews for a story. You'll think of some ideas. It's not that hard, the idea for this story came from watching a movie about a witch whose family was run out of their home. I just tweaked the movie to fit my ideas. So maybe a favorite book or movie of yours will just shock you into writing a story.

**The True Queen of Hell: **You better be sorry. I almost didn't know it was you. I agree it's a bad habit. The penname I have now is only like my second one. Glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

**FlowerLover: **there's still this chapter. In your review you made it sound like chapter 16 was the last one. Neways of course I'll write more CCS and I wouldn't dream of doing anything else except SS and ET. Thanks for the review.

**MiniSparky: **I didn't want to kill Ryu, but then I realized that I had mentioned he was dead in the Christmas one shot, so I had to kill him. Lol, that was one great twist, making the king Jade's father. I didn't even think of doing that until I was writing the chapter. Thanks for sticking by me through this story.


End file.
